


HILINA' I: trust.

by IreneClaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Danny in trouble, Drugged Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Danny, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team Bonding, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous new drug shows up on the island. When Steve is accidentally exposed to the drug and Danny gets in his way, what happens next could never be imagined. Inevitable angst, whump and hurt/comfort. Danny/Steve centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter One**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The case easily ranked as one of the worst in their short history together as a law enforcement team. Highly visible, the stakes were quite literally those of life and death.

"Tired?" Steve snorted in a real disgust at Danny's question. Or, maybe it was just an honest observation about all of them because each was running almost on steam. The issue was that Steve might have been just a bit more stressed.

"Maneuvers were poorly timed." Danny remarked. He was silent and refused to even look up because now the words were Danny-code for: " _are you really okay?"_  or " _how are you really feeling?"_  or  _"what did the Army - so sorry - the NAVY - make you do this time?"._

Steve had put off his Reserve commitments more than once in the last few months and simply needed to ship out for a four-day long weekend of required maneuvers. His partner was quite right that timing was terrible; but sometimes it was unavoidable and never going to be perfect.

He'd dedicated himself dutifully to every aspect of his mission, but Steve's mind was never far from land where their latest case occupied every second of every day for the past many months. Barely on soil for five hours, he was already in his office and getting a concise summary from his partner before their other two team members joined them. At least he was trying to obtain that update between his partner's gentle jibes and ambiguous comments about his health and general physical state.

"Steve? You just got back .. did you get any rest before coming in today?" He glowered in annoyance when Danny continued to push and then chewed his lip briefly before finally looking up with a disguised wince when the skin pulled tight across his cheek. Danny had an expectant look etched across his face and was of course, staring right at the deeply purpling mark.

"That's quite a bruise." Steve sighed in absolute aggravation as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. It took an immense amount of self-control to not idly rub at his achy cheekbone where an over-zealous midshipman had gotten in an unexpectedly good hit during their one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat training session just the prior afternoon.

"It happens, Danno. I'm perfectly fine. It was exactly like having a vacation at the beach minus the sand." The raised eyebrows communicated disbelief but at least Danny stopped pushing verbally and instead, shoved a large cup of coffee across the desk.

"Mahalo." Steve genuinely grinned as the pestering eased and the hot steamy aroma reached him. "Now you tell me .. where are we at?"

At first almost nonchalantly thinking they had the unsavory but more typical escalating drug problem to cope with, that impression quickly faded as the strong hallucinogen left the black market and hidden back streets to enter the publics' domain. In specific carefully limited quantities, the hallucinogenic high was considered to _bar-none_  not only for its unrivaled feelings, but for the length of that euphoria.

And then, well. It came in oh so many easily dispensable varieties: pill, powder, liquid or injectable. Pop it, sniff or drink it, or even stick it in a tube with a nice pointy needle, and the fascinating ethereal experience was yours for the taking. The test bed of human guinea pigs was ever-expanding assisted by its many modes of dispensation. But as that population of users grew, so did a true understanding of its dire effects and long-term results.

According to Doctor Max Bergman, their trusty medical examiner who had been tasked with picking up grisly pieces, the liquid form was equally absorbable through the skin making it even more the treacherous scare since it truly required special handling.

At first dubbed 'glow' or simply shortened to 'G'', the drug was incredibly cheap at first. But as it became more and more popular, its price was slowly being driven up even higher to reach the interest of a few more wealthier prospective buyers.

Regardless of the defined user community, the generic issue had clearly become the definition of ' _carefully limited quantities_ ' since there wasn't an addict in the world that could or would follow manufacturer's instructions for any of the drug's very exciting forms. To boot, more of something called 'glow' was always going to be better in their lexicon of thought. However, in this case, that tenet couldn't be further from the actual truth.

Despite its mode of delivery into the human body, there were two critical drawbacks which were quickly discovered amongst the new drug's believers. For those severely depressed, any thoughts of suicide became literal attempts, two of which had already succeeded. One of those had taken an innocent life along in the process.

Secondly, administering more than the recommended dosage had frightening ramifications which preyed upon a person's natural aggressive tendencies. A nervous person would become angry; an angry person would easily fill with an unchecked violent rage which lasted for hours.

So eventually, another nickname had been contrived for 'G' as its first euphoric and near heavenly impressions were stifled by its more dire affects. Users said they were 'fogged' after a particularly bad hit where they first felt impossibly strong and then wouldn't remember large blocks of time. Some didn't believe these higher dosage hits to be so bad, either. Experimenting with values, some felt they had gotten it right in order to obtain a certain desired new edge. This included particular antagonistic gangs arguing over turf, plus a few underground, back-street illegal fighters; who under the guidance of their handlers, were fogging at will in order to win big … and win they did at the expense of the unwitting opponent.

"So." Steve sighed appreciatively after bravely slugging back a deep, hot swallow of coffee. "What's new?"

Danny had a bit of a glint in his eye and Steve could tell something fairly decent had been learned. "Kono thinks she has something beneficial after the latest events from this weekend. It may shed some light on the Matthews incident." He was right, and Steve perked up immediately when the Matthews family name was mentioned in the same sentence.

"Or, it might not be related at all. We need to go slowly here." Playing devil's advocate, Danny wanted to lay the ground rules to forestall projections and half-baked suppositions on Steve's part. They were having a bit of a disagreement about the Matthews incident and Steve frowned at the mild warning.

"But it could." Steve declared as Danny made a face in return.

Audibly sighing, Danny nodded. "Yes, it could be related. Kono has spent hours on this and what she found  _could_  shed some light on a few things. But again .. we should move slowly."

"Understood." Steve muttered distractedly into the lid of his coffee cup. The McGarretts were long time friends of the joyously overly-large Matthews family dating back to their move to the Hawaiian islands. Welcoming them with open arms, Jane and Brian Matthews had embraced Doris and Jack McGarrett with their two young children forging a strong friendship through thick and thin.

The youngest son in the Matthews enormous, rambling clan of ten rowdy children now attended Kukui High and was a budding all-star football player. Never before in trouble, young Jason Matthews had been arrested over a month ago and was languishing in the Youth Correctional Facility despite emotional protests that he hadn't done anything intentionally wrong. Anxious now and in some ways ignoring his partner's comments to move cautiously, Steve checked his watch to estimate both Kono and Chin's arrival for that morning. The continued discussion was something he would definitely be looking forward to.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
**Chapter Tw** **o**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Almost two months earlier, teenage football player - one Jason Matthews - had apparently lost his temper during a game with one certain rival player. It was known that these two had problems in the past and yet, those problems had always remained wholly on the field. So it wasn't far-fetched when their brief argument broke out in the last quarter. As all the others had been, the disagreement was dissolved quickly enough and the game followed its normal course. Believing the scuffle to be long put to rest during the game, everyone had actually forgotten about it. However, this time it was different and Jason Matthews, a star player for the home team, had waited in the locker rooms and then dawdled in the parking lot.

He had waited in the shadows to bide his time despite a rising blood pressure and the blind rage which was forcing him to do something. Those feelings only escalated when he finally saw his nemesis walk across the parking lot with all intents of leaving by bus.

It had taken five of his brawny peers to pin Jason to the pavement, but only after he'd grievously injured his one-time opponent with a knife. He had been knocked unconscious and hospitalized for a minor concussion during which charges were pressed against him. When he woke the next day, he'd been stunned to find himself not only cuffed to a hospital bed, but charged with a hate crime and very possibly, attempted murder.

Handled competently by the Honolulu Police Department and a wise District Attorney, Jason Matthews was eventually not charged with the much more grievous attempted murder. Nevertheless, he was charged with juvenile assault and sentenced to six months in Youth Corrections which was nearly as bad. He would not graduate with his high school class nor likely ever play football again. As far as Jason was concerned, his life was over.

Now barely thirty days later and remanded to Corrections, Jason was still pleading ignorance that he didn't remember attacking the second teenager nor would he have ever intended to hurt him so very badly. In fact, he didn't recall the entire night of the game from start to finish. He could only recite verbatim what he had for breakfast very early that morning down to the three raw eggs and vanilla protein shake. From the beginning, Steve had tried to help, but with Jason ignorant and swearing innocence, he had nothing to investigate. No one saw anything in the locker room. No other severe altercations of note were ever on record. Jason was a straight A student and well-liked. With no obvious enemies, no one could help shed any light on Jason's plight. There was literally no one and nothing left to look into.

Evidence was severely limited at the time, too. So, it was essentially and very sadly considered to be a done deal by law. Other than Steve's continued personal involvement, the incident involving Jason Matthews hadn't been on the Five-0 radar either. It wasn't anywhere near their formal docket of case work until this second similar event occurred and Kono Kalakaua trained her sensitive ear towards possibilities.

Working through the weekend, Kono had made valid inferences to bridge particular gaps and make potential associations.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

By the morning of Steve's return to the office, Kono had crossed some T's and dotted the remaining I's to quietly give credence to some of Jason Matthews claims. Something very similar had happened at a different school just that very weekend while Steve was away on Reserve duties. Two hours later and as far as Steve was concerned, the watershed moment was finally bound together by these two seemingly unrelated school incidents. The connection was still loose at best, yet it felt right. Hearing Kono's readout, the subtle hints seemed more obvious and in the very least, the truth of what they were up against more frightening.

"Let me elaborate on all of this." Kono sighed as she amended her words. She provided her latest findings to her team as they spanned out around the smart table. With Steve next to her, Danny and Chin appeared as if they were lounging across the space but in reality, were absorbing her words with rapt attention. Out of courtesy for H.P.D.'s involvement with Jason Matthews, Sergeant Duke Lukela was standing next to Danny with his arms folded comfortably over his chest. His face was bland, but he was barely blinking as he too listened to every word.

"All the kids involved are from the same school which is different from that of our football player. These girls do not attend Kukui High." She tucked her hair back and reiterated her findings more clearly.

"Janice Fleming's parents were away and like all kids, she invited a few friends over to party. it was nothing out of the ordinary. As you know though, there was a pretty nasty fight between three of the girls and I just received the blood test results on all of them. Two tested positive for 'glow', while the third … Janice actually … was negative. She was injured in the scuffle when she tried to break the first two up."

"But the others did test positive?" Steve demanded as his temper grew. He had vowed to the Matthews' family every due diligence to understand what had happened to their son because they believed he was telling the truth. If there was a hint of an association, Steve was sniffing for it.

Irked by the obvious movement, Steve glanced unhappily towards Danny who shifted on his feet as if to rein in where he was going. The constant play of devil's advocate had grown tiresome and while Danny was keeping his mouth shut, he still managed to clearly communicate his feelings. If anything that too irritated him. Danny was merely quiet because he felt Steve was worn out after the long weekend on maneuvers.

"They tested positive and are astonishingly admitting to meeting the day before to purchase the drug." Kono was incredibly pleased about what could finally provide them all with a solid lead. "I called the hospital and their parents; we are cleared to gather their formal statements today."

"That's good." Chin remarked. "We can possibly identify this back to a valid source." The girls would talk and tell them names, contacts or some sort of new information not originally in their possession. The feeling of anticipation increased amongst the team. To be fair, they were all on edge as drug victims and deaths racked up across the island and rumors grew that gangs were in the market to escalate their own brand of warfare. But with children now involved, they were all up in arms as the entire situation worsened day by day. It changed the focus of the larger case to begin with halting the drug's progression across the local school system.

As he studiously ignored his partner's unspoken request to be cautious, Steve leaned forward almost too eagerly as he guessed what Kono was going to elaborate on. "What else? Where's the commonality?"

"Let's start with the intensity of their anger. They went from zero to sixty pretty fast and both girls were difficult to subdue." Kono revisited the H.P.D. police report before continuing.

"According to the doctor I spoke to, neither girl remembers actually taking the drug or attending the party. They don't remember anything after whatever it was they did that Saturday morning. One recalls being at the beach during the early hours to catch a few waves. She can tell you exactly what she was wearing, the number of sets she grabbed, plus her wipe-outs. The second girl was with her weekly math tutor and she can recite her lesson for that morning by rote."

"Okay, they were fogged. Their symptoms are the same." Steve glowered angrily while he spoke since he felt the daggers drilling into him from across the table as Danny stared harder. "It's the identical experience as Jason described."

"He wasn't tested for drugs though, Steve. We'll never know for sure." Chin took the heat for Danny as Steve thumped the table with his knuckles. The similarity was very loose indeed and almost as if they were pulling on straws. He mimicked his cousin's aggravated sigh while catching Steve's eye to then throw him an understanding bone. "Jason wasn't tested because, no one knew any better and we didn't have this new street jargon. Plus, Jason Matthews hit his head and got knocked around a bit during the mêlée. There was no reason to drug test him."

"If we are to believe him, Matthews has denied being exposed to drugs or voluntarily using drugs of any kind. He only says that he doesn't remember anything." Though nearly monotone, Danny couldn't help himself as once again, he voiced the opposite side of the unpopular coin.

"He's scholarship material and not stupid enough to risk his future. He has too much talent. Plus that game was being scouted, Danny. He wouldn't have taken such a risk because he didn't need to!" Steve snapped directly into Danny's calm face, which only riled him further. With a concerted effort, Steve took a deep breath to settle himself. It was true that he was tired, close to the issue, and was being ridiculous in his defensive reactions.

But Danny was almost confused by where Steve thought he was going with his ever-changing theories. He for one had his own, and he barely registered the darkness once more spreading across Steve's face. "So? His emotions took over due to stress, he had a bad moment and needs anger management classes. Or what … he attacked this kid and nearly left him in a coma … he snapped for no apparent reason?"

Steve knew what his partner would say next because it had come up in the past. He raised his eyebrows in a taunting dare which had the desired effect when Danny slammed his mouth shut. His personal opinion about possible personality altering steroid use was purposefully tabled for another day.

There was more which Danny still needed to ask though, even if he did so carefully and with as non-threatening a tone as possible. Steve sighed loudly before hugging his arms across his chest. "If he was fogged out on this new drug then he's lying there, too. Because he either had access to it and injected himself .. what do you think? Maybe he added it to the milk in his favorite morning breakfast cereal? It gives the Breakfast of Champions a brand new definition."

"Danny." Objecting, Chin groaned at the ill-worded comparison though Duke couldn't help smiling. Steve was far from amused by any of it and it was noticeable.

With a conversational shrug, Danny offered a final option. "Oh, I know .. steroid or 'glow', he was infected without his knowledge. That would be a new twist."

Astonishingly, the implied rude suggestion was met with defiant agreement. "As a matter of fact, yes it's possible. Anyone could have dusted something he ingested that day!" Steve's voice was raised angrily as Danny's eyes widened in disbelief. He opened his mouth, hesitated and then frowned because he hadn't even been remotely serious.

"That's what you believe? We didn't even know the drug existed in a powdered form at the time." Danny wasn't the only one a bit surprised by Steve's latest view. Duke had lost his smile and was equally uncertain of the possibility. The opinion clearly implicated any of the football player's own team-mates by design or someone with access to the locker room. It implied that someone did indeed dislike Jason Matthews and brought the case up to an entirely new and very unsavory level.

"You think someone was gunning for him?" Such an allegation would make their investigation all the more complex and there was zero proof of anyone ever having an issue with the kid except for the one that he attacked. Now, Danny was the only one daring Steve to expound on it. "How do you shoot up or spike the drink of a two-hundred pound football player without him noticing? And why would anyone do that to a kid that seems so well-liked?"

"Danny! Shut it already! Jason Matthews does not do drugs. Not then and not now!" Steve's knuckles were white as he leaned across the desk and the multi-colored bruise from his weekend stood out on his cheek. Insisting upon continuing though, Danny was nonplussed by his partner's strong reaction.

"Let's just say he wouldn't be the first kid to lie to his parents or experiment with steroids."

"You don't even know these people the way I do." Steve growled in a fury over the width of the table, so much so that Kono put both her hands on his shoulders.

"All I'm saying is that no matter what you want to hear or think about this kid and his pristine family, everything has to be considered."

"I am considering everything, Danny. You're the one that has him tried and committed for life."

"I don't! I just don't want you to taking this down a path where you and the Matthews family get burned!" Exasperated, Danny threw his hands up in the air. "You have to admit that there is less evidence that someone would want to hurt Jason Matthews directly than alleging his use of any drug, whatsoever."

Stunned by the dual outbursts, Chin and Duke each moved to flank Danny to quiet any further retorts. But it was Kono who silenced the room.

"Both of you need to stop this!" Kono shouted over the rising din. "We're all tired and it's all become very personal. We have more and I think we've got some good similarities to look into. We still don't have nearly enough yet. Let's see where this takes us and leave an open mind. Open!"

Glaring at Danny, she aimed an adamant finger in his direction while he raised both hands to signal his surrender. "Open!"

Under his breath he muttered something about being open because he was the rational one voicing even more rational concerns. His huffy comment was loud enough for Chin to take up Kono's cause to demand silence.

"Not now, brah." Chin warned softly with a glance towards Steve who was still glaring across the space. "Let it go."

"No more theories on the Matthews piece for the time being. Facts only. We talk to these girls first and get the name and location of their supplier. We all want to understand what happened after the football game and we all want this to work out well for Jason. It will come .. we just have to trust that it will. But, first things first." Kono was the calming voice of reason as each finally took up separate mental corners to cool their heels and tempers.

Her last words drove their silence home as they moved to their immediate next step which was to gently interrogate the three female teenagers at the hospital. "A lot of people are suffering and we need to get this resolved .. we need the source. Any source. We need to find who is responsible before we can help these kids or have even more trouble on our hands."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Both girls talked readily at the hospital down to the individual pages they'd last made notes on in their respective diaries - not so astonishingly - about a teenage boy they mutually fancied. A jealous discussion about this young boy on Saturday night evidently was the catalyst for their heated disagreement which soon became an all out physical fight.

Duke, Danny and Steve met with Ivy Martin while both her parents and her lawyer were present. In another room down the hall, Kono and Chin visited the second girl under the same constraints. Glassy-eyed from tears, left-over effects of the drug, and honestly stunned by what she'd been told had happened, Ivy was only a few years older than Danny's daughter, Grace. As they spoke to the young girl, Danny's face darkened with every passing teary explanatory word.

The drug dubbed 'glow' but creating a completely disassociated fog-like experience was firmly in the school system. It was more than too close for the doting father.

During the conversation, Ivy unexpectedly admitted to making the purchase independently from the girl Chin and Kono were interviewing. "No, Martha didn't go with me. I did it by myself."

She had kept the drugs in her backpack and lugged them along to her math tutor's house for her Saturday morning lesson. She had learned about 'glow' from  _'talk around school'_  and  _'cool things she'd heard in the news'_. But after buying it, she waffled and didn't know if she was brave enough to try it so she showed it to Martha. Regardless, her parents were mortified to learn that their sweet daughter had been introduced  _'by some older kid at the beach'_ to an even older stringy-haired man named Largo who had teased her along to a store-front to make her purchase. That one fact would become their nit because she couldn't recall the surfer kid's name. She could only describe him as some cute boy she'd never seen before.

"When you're released, I'd like you and your parents at the precinct to look through pictures." Duke requested. He had doubts Ivy could identify the boy, but this older Largo person sounded like a strong contender to win H.P.D.'s most unlucky suspect of the year award.

After the interview, Duke left the hospital for the precinct pleased that some good leads might actually come of the frightening events. Steve and Danny were quiet though and pacing opposite ends of the lobby floor while waiting for the cousins. Danny had become increasingly agitated after leaving the room. Each step down the hall and to the elevator had a distinct purpose including purging the terrible memory of seeing his own daughter's innocent eyes super-imposed over Ivy Martin's strikingly similar brown ones.

Besides the fact that anything could have happened to the pretty young girl, her over-indulgent monetary allowance had managed to be enough for a small first-time purchase.  _"I just wanted to try it."_  Ivy had cried softly into her hands at the close of their discussion. Danny muttered something about peer pressure and the elusive coolness factor that was going to label the girls even though they were both hospitalized.

Since they were going to thankfully be fine, Ivy Martin and her friend would probably wind up having more than their five-minutes of fame amongst their peers. It wasn't right but it would happen anyway. It could keep the concept of trying 'G' quite popular. There was still going to be a perversion of awe that they'd had the courage to 'try G'.

"Just great." Danny bemoaned those facts to himself repeatedly. "This could wind up being the worst press imaginable. It's going to be all over social media at the drop of a hat."

"I agree, but there's not much we can do now except use every bit of viable information from what the girls just gave us." At his side, Steve was mulling over what had happened to the girls, their current case list of victims, and possible relationships to Jason Matthews.

By the time Chin and Kono had rejoined Steve and Danny in the lobby of the hospital, Steve had begun to germinate a plan to conduct a stake-out and a coordinated sweep at the organic dry cleaning store downtown where Ivy had been sent for her first buy. With the consistencies in the girls' interviews, the team agreed with Steve that they needed to act on Ivy's information. She insisted that the retail dry-cleaning store was a front for some of the illicit activity. Her instructions had been simple: present a certain laundry ticket she'd gotten from Largo, receive the small box, render payment in cash and depart. No questions, no talking, nothing more was to happen or all deals were off.

"We'll get this together tonight." Steve confirmed. "Just our team with a small, dedicated focus to stake-out the store front and monitor activity. If all goes as planned, we go in."

Except for the aggressive timing and lack of having H.P.D. as back-up, Danny's initial thoughts were a complete match. "Tonight? From A-Z ... tonight? Are you sure?" Danny blurted with surprise because he thought they might need more time to develop a proper plan.

"You got a hot date tonight, Danno?" The raw sarcasm even made Chin narrow his eyes worriedly as Danny sputtered nonsensically before taking a few steps backwards. Kono only frowned as she waited for more of an explanation.

"Sorry!" Steve's weary apology was nearly instantaneous and took in all three of his team-mates. Things were escalating quickly and he merely wanted to act with speed. "Sorry, this is just beyond out of control and we have to put a stop to it. I don't want to wait because once the media gets word, any element of surprise is a done deal. The less people that know of this, the better. If these drug dealers even think the girls have talked at all, they'll pack up and move faster than we can blink."

"Amen to that. You're absolutely right. We can't afford to wait to act on any of this information." Danny agreed to the validity of the thought process. The distributors were uncannily smart and always moving. He grinned as he added an important point for Steve's benefit. "Listen, if there's anything we can use out of this to help Jason you know that I'm in. We all are. Maybe we'll find something useful. We're certainly due for a lucky break!"

Mollified, Steve smiled his thanks before running his fingers through the strands of his hair which also seemed equally worn out by the aggravating weeks' worth of confusing lack of leads. At least until that very moment, because now they had something; small as it was, to sink their teeth into.

"We need to go." They were drawing attention in the lobby and Kono looked up quickly when she heard a strident woman's voice. "Right on time, boss. Media's showing up already .. time to go."

Agreeing to reconvene at their offices to establish a plan of action, they quickly exited the hospital for their cars just neatly avoiding the prying eyes of the reporter and her crew. They left her to be handled by hospital security and the girls' two lawyers who were already working on relocating her off the grounds or at minimum, to the sunny front sidewalk. The lawyers would delay long enough and threaten legal action if the media hinted at anything related to Five-0, the spreading of unsubstantiated rumors, or to what might have occurred with H.P.D. and with any interviews conducted with their young clients.

As if to back all of that up, each member of the team could hear the sternly repetitive 'no comments' as they sidled away unnoticed to their vehicles. "See you in five, Boss!" Kono whispered as she and Chin snuck away. Both were obviously pleased to have something to look forward to that evening.

"Are you sure you're up to driving?" Danny asked coyly when they reach his car. "I mean .. I completely trust you to watch my six. But I'd rather have you do it with both eyes wide open. Minus the toothpicks."

"Toothpicks." Steve repeated in amazement while he fisted the Camaro's car keys almost belligerently. They jingled loudly in his hand as he stared over the roof of the car into Danny's amused, but rather measured look. "You still aren't going to let this go? Your six is perfectly safe with me, Danno."

Steve was admittedly tired though as he checked his watch, surprised to find that it was only nearing the early afternoon. It was going to be a long day and even longer night based on what they were now beginning to hash out. The subsequent chuffed sound was more of an acknowledgment. Steve gave a wry nod in Danny's direction, not so insulted to finally grasp the expectant look for what it really was. While it was true that Danny was still pestering Steve about his own readiness, the truth was that the whole team could benefit from some short downtime.

No longer offended, Steve nodded as he finally smiled. "Now, you're right on the mark. We'll have lunch and get our plans drafted. Then we're all going home for a few hours to get some rest."

Pleased by the decision, Danny slid into the passenger seat. "That's all I was saying, Steven."

"Anything for you, Danny." Steve snorted out a short, amused laugh which left them both smiling. As usual, their give and take was back to a more healthy place despite the seriousness of their casework.

"Interesting cover by the way." Danny was still thinking about Ivy Martin, but the concept of using a dry cleaning establishment was intriguing. "I don't think I've actually done a take-down where my clothes are pressed and bagged."

He smirked while staring out the passenger side window of his car. "It's too bad because it's convenient. Drop the laundry off .. make a few arrests .. why not, right?"

"The place has a basement." His tone was flat meaning that Steve was still in a bit of a mood and distracted away from Danny's typical banter.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked with genuine interest. There was no answer though as Steve's expression took on a faraway look. Deep in though, he frowned to himself and drove automatically through traffic or paused at the occasional traffic light. After waiting a few minutes, Danny tapped the center console to get Steve's attention. "Hello. Knock, knock, Steven. How do you know that?"

"The store next to it is a coffee shop." Almost speaking to himself, Steve added another tidbit blandly over Danny's question. He missed the mystified face his partner made as he changed gears.

"Alright then. That's even better news. Laundry, arrests, and then wash it all down with a good cup of java. We can easily put this stake-out into the history books as being the most convenient one on record." Steve had to grin at the humor and the easy, snarky daisy-chain of contrived relationships.

"But again I ask .. why does all of this even matter?" Danny reiterated in confusion.

"The space used to be a bank and the vault was downstairs in the basement. The bank closed down about ten years ago and the space was divided into two retail locations - coffee shop and dry cleaners. At least the upstairs portion was; if still untouched, that basement could still be fairly impressive." Steve explained where his thoughts had been going, but it only resulted in an annoyed fidget.

"So? So, what?" Continuing to be in the dark, Danny groused before giving out with a sudden chuckle as he caught on to these finer points. "Ah, okay. It sounds secure, provides ample space and is extremely private. Which is all admittedly very smart. I assume you used to bank there to have such sensitive architectural knowledge at your fingertips?"

"Close. My father did and he was pretty mad when the branch shut down. He had a safe deposit box downstairs and he took me down to see it a few times. It was fun for a kid, you know." Besides the old, gentle memory, Steve was considering the old structure and making another valid conclusion.

"It's solid and secure with a private rear entrance and egress down a paved alley towards a major highway. It was easy for armored trucks to get in and get out without disrupting downtown traffic." Steve continued in detail with a small concession to one potential issue. "There are no windows, though. Ventilation could be a problem for long-term use, but still … the location could serve as a decent point of distribution. It's a small fortress."

"Nice." Danny agreed. He was impressed by the depth of possibilities for illegal activity. "A small fortress with an unlikely cover next to a convenient aromatic coffee shop. Works for me."

There was another lull then where Steve offered no other comment. He had gone back to his mulish inner musings while Danny fidgeted between worrisome concerns related to their case, with surreptitious glances towards the driver's seat.

"Just say it, Danno." Biting back the sigh, Steve never looked to the right. He didn't have to. He felt the itchy movements as he continued to stare dutifully ahead which he simply couldn't continue to ignore. Danny didn't do idle well.

"Spit it out." He demanded tolerantly.

"So. Was Catherine on the boat?" Steve was forced to grin at the unexpected question. It was the last attempt at fishing to identify a reason for Steve's weary state and maybe even the mysterious bruise on his cheek. Schooling his expression back to bland, Steve shook his head in mock disgust.

"Nope, Danny. She wasn't on the boat." It also took an enormous effort on Steve's part to disregard the other intentional low-hanging bait concerning boats versus ships; made even more difficult by studiously avoiding Danny's disappointed expression caused by his deliberately flat reply. Without even a glance towards his partner for fear of needing to laugh, Steve tapped the steering wheel in time to each monotone word. "Nope. Not on the boat. At. All."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Gleefully, Danny followed behind Steve with the chemist by the scruff of the neck. They had hit a tidy jackpot in the basement under the dry cleaners because in the dark of night, the lone specialist sat at a common folding table surrounded by chemicals, test tubes and bunson burners. Three burner cell phones, a powerful laptop with complete connectivity to the outside world were all within easy reach of his stained, calloused fingers which had been encased in formidable latex gloves. As way of further protection, a short stack of disposable surgical masks sat nearby, though one hung loosely around their suspect's neck. Danny had to laugh when he saw at least five gourmet coffee cups littering the man's desk.

" _Like I said, Steve._ " Danny had motioned with his gun towards the old mess from the shop next door. " _Convenient_."

They had expected to find a middle-man or two; possibly even just a lower level runner. Certainly not a chemist surrounded by a mother load of evidence and the workings of his trade. The team was delighted at their success and for arresting such a potentially powerful suspect. Kono was about to have a field day mining all the data housed on the computer and its hard-drive. H.P.D. and the crime lab were in their glory securing every crumb, flake and drop of liquid from ever hitting the streets.

Neatly stacked plasticene bags of powder were on one table next to empty boxes printed with the dry cleaners' simple logo. These were ready for sale and more was being prepared based upon the chemist's gloved hands. On a long makeshift counter along the rear wall, liquid versions were evidently being refined to be packaged in their glass vials for easy transit. However, the sweep hadn't gone down exactly perfectly; there had been a brief hitch.

Despite being stunned beyond words, Steve's unrelenting demands to rise with hands held in the clear were not of interest to the chemist. Though two Five-0 officers were directly in front of the scientist and two more were upstairs ensuring the main floor was secured, he inconceivably tried to run. And then, Doctor Arnie Miller was inconceivably very strong. Barreling into Steve first, the two had gotten into a violent struggle which brought them down into the rear counter to send popping flames, liquid, vials, syringes and shards of glass flying in every direction.

The man's resistance had angered Steve and he'd been personally affronted by the doctor's wily strength. Blaming it on the Reserves, stress of the case and plain ordinary temper, he was still moody and anxious to begin the interrogation.

Slamming the door closed behind them with more force than necessary, Steve folded his arms as he watched Danny securely fasten their suspect to the one chair in the Five-0 interrogation room. It was three in the morning and the team was running on a fresh influx of pure adrenalin. The chemist, who should have been worried, was utterly unconcerned … and so far despite his resistance to being arrested, very silent.

Now back at headquarters, Danny glanced over his shoulder once he made certain Doctor Arnie Miller, PhD in Organic Chemistry, was settled securely in place. Steve's face was tight with anger and sweat was beading his forehead.

He had briefly been seen by an E.M.T. for a variety of tiny glass like cuts and then grudgingly declared as fine with no evidence of being worse cut or in direct contact with any of the drugs. The E.M.T.'s recommendation about further confirmation from a doctor was met with a distracted denial as all of Five-0 wanted to rake their new prize over verbal coals for more information.

But Danny frowned when he noticed the sweat expanding to stain Steve's dark blue t-shirt at neck and just under the arms. It was ripped at the neck and Steve was fingering the ragged tear in annoyance. Danny cocked his head to communicate his question and received a curt nod in reply. Steve was mad by the man's useless attempt at evading arrest and as he'd stated in the car, just senselessly ruined a decent shirt for no reason. The silent answer to the equally silent question indicated that Steve was still flustered but perfectly fine. It was a continued promise that he'd take care of any hidden, tiny microscope cuts after the interrogation.

Without further challenge, Danny took a position to Steve's left and waited for the dance to begin. A moment later, Steve walked once and then twice around the seated chemist as if sizing him up.

"Who do you work for?" Danny smirked in response to Steve's aggressive glance when Miller stared stonily ahead.

"Our experts are already taking down your hard drive byte by byte. But you know what they say about cooperation." Wiping a bead of sweat from his upper lip, Steve continued walking around the man. His second glance over to Danny where he stood with arms folded, bouncing lightly on his toes was a familiar sight. Yet Steve was irritated and unwilling to deal long with a silent and obviously well-informed criminal.

He took a step back and waited until Miller looked up at him. "Well?" Steve breathed out through teeth which were suddenly clenched. The hair on his arms was on-end as he fisted his hands once and the twice. Millers face suddenly shimmered and lost its defined features. He could no longer see the black rimmed eyeglasses or the hooked nose where a tiny bit of blood was already drying.

"We have three young girls hospitalized due to this drug." Danny snapped angrily from the rear. "That's enough motive to keep us here all night and day if we have to."

"Not without my lawyer." Steve felt it then. The real internal snap as the four defiant words settled like a threat in his chest. Without thinking, he moved and the open palmed slap was loud in the interrogation room. It shifted the very head on Miller's pudgy neck and left a stark white imprint of a fingers on the mans left cheek which instantly reddened. Danny briefly frowned but held his tongue.

But Miller should have known better. The chemist should have known solely based on the sweat pouring off the officers face and newly visible agitated movements. Instead, he missed the clues that said the hit felt good to the man who had delivered it. Maybe too good.

"I see the Governor's task force is not above police brutality."

Danny smirked behind his partner because one childish slap was hardly going to be an issue. But he couldn't see more than his partner's back and so, he too missed the metamorphosis.

Steve grinned darkly at the chemist who frowned as the last word hissed out from his own mouth. The officer seemed off all of a sudden and he quieted of his own accord. Nervously, Miller looked at the smaller detective just as a fist unexpectedly cracked his head straight back.

"Brutality he says." Steve growled out as he flexed his fingers, took a fistful of hair to steady the wobbly head, and took yet another shot at the helpless suspect. It felt good as his fist connected with the soft flesh. The feel, the blood and the newly fearful moan were all very satisfying.

"Steve." Confused by the aggression, Danny stepped forward. "What's the plan here?"

Instead, he caught Steve's promise to Miller. "If you are going to lodge an actual complaint, let me help you out."

Danny was stunned for a moment as the situation ramped up before his very eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny shot forward with his hands raised as Steve kept hold of Miller's hair, perhaps readjusting his grip for improved hold and then delivered a damaging blow to his unprotected abdomen. Miller collapsed in on himself instantly gibbering nonsensically around a gagging breathless spate of coughs.

"What are you doing!" He instinctively grabbed Steve's arm to insert himself between their suspect and the angry man. "Let's not kill our fine witness on the first go round." Trying to laugh it off, Danny pulled Steve back. He was surprised though when Steve surged over the top of him to make another grab for the chemist's shirt.

"I'm just getting started." Steve threatened the cuffed man who sat limply gasping and choking in the chair.

"Get him away from me!" The terrified chemist howled with no where to go. He heaved, spit a mouthful of blood to the floor, and gagged in the cuffs. Through pained tears, Miller was studying the furious officer though with a wise, knowing look. The man had touched something in his makeshift lab and just enough to push him over the edge.

"Steve! Back off!" Hauling him away, Danny nearly fell. Within seconds, the tables had been turned and Danny found himself rushed backwards into the cinderblock wall with an arm rocked to his throat.

"You better back off, Danno. I want what I want!" With his partner's face wavering in his grasp, Steve smiled at the thrill of a fight.

"Not this way." Danny gasped out, stunned when Steve didn't let got but only pressed harder on his neck. He grimaced in pain when the back of his head was ground into the concrete wall.

"Listen. It's been a long week and everyone's tired." Still up against the wall, Danny rubbed his head while laying his second against Steve's chest. Tired was an understatement and though they had a few hours off that afternoon, Steve still had the worst of the long day's schedule. Patting his chest, Danny smiled and made a suggestion. "Seriously, how about we do this tomorrow? Let's put Miller in the tank for a few hours and get some rest."

"I'm sick of your whining, your stupid theories and your damned procedures!" He stilled against the wall as Steve's hurtful words sank in.

"What did you just say?" A stream of sweat rolled down the center of the dark bruise on Steve's cheek. It traced a course across his neck to settle st the lip of the hemmed neck of his t-shirt. Danny watched as the droplet soaked darkly into the already stained cotton material. It was almost mesmerizing until his head slammed back again into the wall.

"You think you know everything. You think that you're so much better than anyone ... than me."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion, wincing as his head got rattled on his neck. "What ways? I don't ... what are you talking about!"

"Jason Matthews for one." Steve felt the anger settle in the pit of his stomach but he welcomed it now. The strength flooded his fingers and it felt good, no powerful, to get it out in the open. He cocked his head and grinned when Danny wrapped his fingers around his wrists to try to dislodge him.

"Let go." Danny saw the change and nearly froze in place. This was sounding much more than a case of over-work. Keeping his voice low, Danny forced himself to relax. "Steve, drop it for now. You're right and we can discuss it later."

"No. We'll discuss it now. You've been riding me all week. _Partner_." The dark whisper was drawled and Danny felt the first bit of a real fear rising as Steve's grip tightened more to a valid choke hold. This was a problem and not just a run of late night exhaustion brought on by adrenalin and a need for sleep.

"Let me go, Steve. We'll talk." He knew then that Steve had been exposed to the drug in the basement and that he could be in very real trouble. Danny fought past the thought to clutch at Steve's arms in an attempt to loosen the hold.

"All you ever do is complain." Steve sneered back. He was honestly worried when Steve simply refused his suggestion with a barked laugh. "So, no. I don't think so, Danno."

"Ease up ... and ... we'll talk about it." Danny coughed uncontrollably, knowing that Chin and Kono could see the deterioration and guess the problem. But as he locked eyes with Steve's blown pupils, he prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

"No. No talking." The dangerous smile deepened and Danny couldn't even swallow what little moisture remained in his mouth. He looked into the wall-mounted camera to communicates his silent plea if his teammates weren't already on their way down.

"Ste .." The pressure increased twofold completely choking off his air, and Danny reacted to strike out in an attempt to take Steve off his feet. The dangerous change resulted in another escalation as he cleanly evaded Danny's first sweeping kick.

"Good." Eyes wide and unfocused, Steve almost chuckled when he didn't appear to recognize Danny or know where he was. "My way."

Resorting to another tactic, Danny fisted his hands together to slam upwards into the underside of Steve's arms. It was enough to loosen the death grip and give Danny time for another low, dirty sweep targeting this time to take fully Steve off his feet.

He connected with Steve's shins to knock him off-balance and go down. Gasping and choking, Danny's fingers automatically reached for his weapon. He shocked himself and jerked his fingers away, completely unable to bring himself to draw it from the holster. Instead he bleakly realized that it was likely a good thing Steve had forgotten they were both armed. It was bad enough that his partner seemed to be enjoying what could become a very bloody fight.

Taking advantage of his momentary loss of balance, Danny lunged free and out of the corner as Steve fell into the opposite wall. He needed to keep his distance or get to the door. His mistake was looking at the handle which clearly communicated his intent as Steve followed the brief line of sight.

"Go ahead." The frightening invitation was whispered and Danny hesitated. Their eyes met and then Danny tried anyway. From the corner, he went for the door but was violently flung backwards. Not only irrational, Steve was fast and sickly in tune with his physical capabilities. Against his will, Danny landed into the corner again with a resounding oomph of stunned pain. Already, his neck hurt from the strong fingers but Danny ignored it to gauge Steve's next move.

"You were drugged." Hoarse from the tight pain and stress, Danny was panting heavily as he tried to get through. "Hey, Steve. It's that damn drug."

Alarmingly, his words fell on deaf ears as Steve parried, attacked in a rush, and took Danny first down to one knee. It was his bad one and Danny cried out in pain as he was forced to retaliate in kind. Bringing Steve in closer, he got in three well-aimed blows to his ribs finally gaining some of the upper hand. Clearly winded, Steve faltered and seemed to hesitate before similarly falling to one knee. Sweat stained the entire front of his shirt and he was heaving in lungfuls of air.

Shakily wiping his own face, Danny felt not only what could be an equal amount of sweat, but also the hot trickle of blood. He held his wet fingers in front of his face before looking up still shocked by what was happening. They were close and practically on their knees in the same position. Reaching out, Danny fisted the front of Steve's t-shirt and pulled.

"Steve. It's ...the...drug." Danny coughed as he tried to get them both upright and towards the door together but it was decidedly the wrong concept. Biting back a moan of pain, his own knee was blown and refused to hold him up.

Their closeness and the brief lull were both extreme errors in judgment but Danny was desperate. Halfway vertical, Steve grabbed his shirt in kind to violently twist him off-balance which was almost too easy. With a shout, Danny stumbled, as an elbow found the back of his neck. He went down hard and gasping as blackness filled his vision followed by an eon flux of sparkling stars.

Trouble. He was absolutely in trouble now and praying for the door to open with Chin and Kono. Steve was intentionally keeping him away from it and Danny was trapped while he was toyed with by the enraged SEAL.

"Help!" It was a sad disbelieving croak around the pain of his injured throat. The noise went nowhere except into the floor which he was seeing up close and personal.

How long had it been? Just seconds? Minutes? It seemed a lifetime but it had to be mere seconds and not the desperate eternity it felt like. Danny's weak effort to flip over on his back to take up more of a defense soon failed when he felt fingers digging into his back.

"No. S'-nuff. Steve!" Only by instinct, he managed to stop the first fist but floundered in vain when a second nailed his head into the hard floor. As darkness teased the edges of his vision, Danny felt a rock-solid third connect with his chin followed by the hot taste of blood which stained his tongue. He was in dire straits and nearly unable to move as Steve hauled him mercilessly to his feet as if he were nothing.

"Hey .. babe? S'me.. huh?" Weakly plucking at Steve's arms, Danny's legs refused to hold him entirely in place. He tried to grapple though, finding enough purchase against Steve's arms to brace himself with a determined kneed kick into Steve's stomach. The resulting gasp proved he'd found his mark allowing Danny to break free.

The lucky move released him long enough to lurch a few feet away across the floor. He could hear Chin's shouts from outside the room now, too. As Danny knew, they had been watching via the closed circuit television screens and had reacted immediately. Each could easily see the proceedings and that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Chin! Help!" Despite the pain, Danny inhaled and pleaded as he tried to dodge Steve for the door in one last effort. He was losing badly and all bets were off as he wobbled, stumbled and felt the SEAL's arms wrangle him around the waist. His fingertips just brushed the handle before teasingly wavering at nothing.

He coughed in pain as all the breath was pushed out from his lungs and he felt himself air-lifted backwards into a wrestler's hold. There was never a doubt that Steve was strong, but this no-holds barred punishment was terrifying. Without contact of the ground, there was a brief moment of time where Danny hung in space with a feeling of vertigo.

"Steve. It's .. me!" Danny clawed and dug into Steve's shirt, arms and any part of his body he could reach. Weakly scrabbling and gouging for any type of advantage. In desperation for what was to come, he purposefully elbowed his friend hard in the ribs but it did little to stop his intent.

"Steve..stop" The resulting body slam into the floor did its job as Danny's back and head connected one more time with a resounding thwack. He groaned, gagged as bile mixed with the blood already in his mouth. He shuddered and stiffened, only to spasm uncontrollably as his body shook with the force of the terrible hit. Eyes closed, Danny's mouth flapped open and shut with only a soft thread of air making a way out passed an odd gurgling sound. Vision now gone, he couldn't talk or move as pain and a paralyzing shock flooded his system from head to toe before it simply all faded.

In the one minute and three seconds it took for Chin and Kono to race to the interrogation room, Danny was laying like a limp, bloodied rag doll as Steve heaved menacingly over his body. Though bruised too and very possibly still in danger, the chemist's eyes were glittering with glee from his front row seat.

"Steve. Get away from him." Chin demanded. Stunned into silence, Kono could only stare at what the drug had done to her friend and boss. At his feet, Danny looked every bit dead as only his fingers twitched spasmodically on one hand.

"No. No more talking. No more negotiating." The growled words were as unexpected as what they were witnessing. As Steve looked at the bloody body on the floor to the chemist strapped to the chair, he almost smiled.

The chemist lost his pleased look as the color drained from his face and he began to struggle anew. "You can't let him do this!"

"No prisoners." Miller gasped as Steve turned his sights back towards him. The illogical response was enough for Chin to make an educated decision, though he tried for reason one final time.

"Steve. McGarrett. Stand down." It was a firm plea but when Steve looked up with wild, unfocused eyes, Chin was already aiming the snub-nosed weapon to taser one of his best friends.

Biting back a sob as she watched Steve fall instantly, Kono squeezed through the doorway to drop to her knees next to Danny. "Oh no! No, no, no!"

Hands splayed open for fear of where to touch him first, Kono was soon desperately trying to stem the flow of blood from Danny's head wounds. But bending her ear towards his chest, she nearly lost her resolve.

"He's not breathing." Attempting to clear his airway, Kono at first didn't know what to do for the blood. Her frightened words to Chin were punctuated with deep fearful breaths as she abandoned the head wounds to at least begin chest compressions.

"Chin!" I need help and an ambulance. Danny's not breathing!" But her cousin was securing their boss and friend because he was already rousing in a frightening display of strength. It took him a few desperate minutes to restrain Steve, use his phone to contact 911, and then demand H.P.D. backup to their own office before he was able to assist Kono with her frantic life-saving efforts.

Nearly forgotten in the moment and still coughing sporadically from being punched, Doctor Miller began to smirk again.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Steve drew in a carefully measured breath as the first oddly muffled sounds reached him through clogged ears. His chest hurt with the shallow inhale, as did his stomach and the side of his head. Beeps, muffled harsh sounds of wheels on linoleum, hushed voices and strident footsteps. Some far and some near. Before it could even begin to make sense, the astringent odors came next. They always reminded him of bandages and school nurses so he put his mental finger on the fact that he was hospitalized before he dared to open his eyes. He sighed for second time because he couldn't figure out why he'd be so sore and also in the ship's infirmary. Furrowing his brow as his brain refused to provide an immediate answer, Steve groaned at the size of the monstrous headache which blossomed largely behind closed lids.

Petty Officer Reid had gotten in a good blow to the side of his head during tactical one-on-one training, but Steve hadn't thought he'd been hit all that hard. Sure, his cheek was sporting a decent bruise. But it was nothing to warrant being knocked out to an extent Steve didn't remember, let alone wind up in the infirmary.

An attempt at moving his right hand created a rattling sound - metal on metal - and he forced his eyes open at the sensation of being trapped, wincing at the bright light. He pulled again to test it and painfully pinched his skin, so it was real. "What the hell?" Steve muttered as he blearily eyed the metal link encasing his wrist. Not the infirmary but the brig yet? However, when he glanced up from where he lay, Steve locked eyes with Chin.

"Chin!" This was newly startling, and he was stunned to find himself shackled to a gurney with two H.P.D. officers and Chin Ho at his side.

"Chin? What?" Steve cleared his throat, coughed and tried again. He abstractly rubbed his fingers of his free hand across his chest which he ached as if he'd been in a car accident. He didn't even remember coming home or being in an accident, and his worry escalated two-fold because nothing was as he thought it should be.

"What's going on? Why am I here ... and wearing these?" For effect, Steve rattled the cuff again against the side of the gurney. But Chin's eyes were dark with fear, anger and worry. It was something Steve couldn't easily read as he flicked his gaze from each H.P.D. officer back to his friend's face. Even out of sorts, it wasn't lost on Steve that the officers were uncomfortable and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The question was firm and broached no argument to avoid. Chin demanded an answer and Steve's heart lurched fearfully as he realized something was indeed terribly wrong.

"What happened?" He tried once more, but Chin shook his head in denial because he needed to know first. So Steve thought hard through the ache and pain in his head.

"I was teaching Reid a new move in hand-to-hand combat. It was a practice session. He got in a good hit and nailed me on the side of my head. Damned lucky if you ask me." Chin gasped in surprise, completely unable to believe that Steve thought he was coming off his Reserve duties.

"That was about two days ago. Almost three really." He quietly explained. "You don't remember coming home or interviewing the latest three drug victims? We met in our offices when you got back and Kono gave us all a read-out on the latest glow incident. Do you remember any of that?"

"Got back?" Eyebrows knit in confusion, Steve shook his head. "When was this?"

"Yeah." Closing his eyes to settle his nerves, Chin probably shouldn't have begun coaching Steve so obviously, but he was shocked that the man didn't remember something more current. He'd deal with any dissatisfied doctors and their noble medical opinions later. "Your Reserve duty ended, Steve. We interviewed three high school girls over a new glow incident from this weekend."

He waited as Steve forced his mind to work with the information he'd given. It took a few minutes for him to frown and come up with something.

"Hospital bed? The girl I talked to was in the hospital." Without weighing in, Chin only nodded in agreement. More splintered memories of interrogating the young teenage girl eventually made it to Steve's mouth and he was able to voice that as his last solid remembrance.

"Okay. So, yeah that's what it was. Danny and I spoke to that girl. Ivy  _something_. At least I think her name was Ivy and she told us about the … the dry cleaner's." Steve, stopped and frowned through a dry cough. He screwed his eyes shut to think because there was more and he could feel it.

"What else. What else." He whispered in frustration. He was mad at himself and irritated by the gaps. Steve conjured up the girl's hospital room which was not unlike his own, minus the handcuffs and officers of course. There was a dim memory of Danny and he in the car talking about an old bank and a basement. But he wasn't sure when that had been.

"Danny." Utterly unsettled, Steve snapped his eyes back open meeting Chin's directly. "Where's Danny?"

The two H.P.D. officers backed away slightly, leaving Chin to take responsibility which he naturally did for his team. "Chin?" It was Steve's demand now and he fisted his free hand in anguish. "What happened? Where is he?"

With a pained expression, Chin tried to deliver the message with some semblance of control. "You lost more than a day's worth of time in that head of yours. Since we talked to those high school girls, we followed up on that lead they provided, and we found Doctor Arnie Miller working in the basement under the dry cleaners downtown. He's a chemist by profession." Growing more tense by Chin's tone and where he was choosing to start the story, Steve waited while the fingers of his free hand slowly balled the bed sheet.

"Miller tried to run. You were forced to take him down before we brought him in for questioning. You both fell into a counter where a great deal of drug paraphernalia had been setup. An E.M.T. checked you out and declared you to be fine with the caveat for another opinion. Other than some scratches, you were okay."

Chin paused as that sunk in and Steve narrowed his eyes at the budding implications. "You seemed fine and so, you and Danny teamed to take a first run at Miller in interrogation. Kono and I watched on closed circuit from up top."

Suddenly Steve didn't want to know the rest of the story. He  _knew_  and he paled considerably as Chin's voice stuttered and then ground to a halt. "We got there as fast as we could." The words were soft and Chin didn't need to continue.

"Danny." Steve breathed out in a choked, tight tone.

"It's bad, Steve." Chin murmured.

"I hurt him." The nausea was instant as Steve glanced to his restrained wrist and saw the deep, dark bruising across his knuckles. He shakily lifted up his left to find swollen fingers and the same dark bruising. The sight made his heart lurch to almost take his breath away. It explained why his chest and ribs hurt because Danny would have fought back competently. At least at first. Very few people were game for a trained Navy SEAL and even fewer for one so enraged.

"What happened?" Steve knew what he was capable of when on his best game. It was utterly terrifying that he couldn't remember a single moment of what Chin was saying. "How bad?"

Steve was relieved when Chin motioned for the two H.P.D. officers to leave the hospital room, but he didn't touch the cuffed wrist just yet. When they were alone, Chin cut to the chase as he continued with the frightening episode.

"It began like any other interrogation. There were no problems or issues. But after a few minutes, you went after Miller first." Chin paused and rubbed a hand over his face into his hair. "Danny tried to stop you." Steve winced at that insight and slammed his eyes shut.

"I don't remember." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, well. Except for some bruises, Miller's fine." Chin sifted uncomfortably. He wanted to stop at that point, but Steve was staring at him again so he took a deep breath. "In the few minutes that it took for me and Kono to get down there, the fight was just about over."

"Is .. is …he?" Steve couldn't find the words to ask about what he'd done to Danny or to find out what he needed to know. By the look on his friend's face, Steve knew that whatever had occurred in the interrogation room was going to be emotionally devastating. Steve rubbed his eyes tightly with his free hand, so hard he brought on a sparkling aura of blackness and stars.

"Oh god, Chin, what did I do?"

Chin inanely began with Steve's own condition which earned him a disbelieving glare. "The doctors here, as well as Max feel that you either inhaled residual powder or absorbed some of the liquid version of the drug into your bloodstream during the struggle with Arnie Miller. You need to stay here for a few more hours for them to be sure its out of your system."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about that." Steve shook his head and held up his left hand to stop the inevitable next spouting of senseless words. He heaved in a shuddered breath at a splintered bare image of concrete, Danny's injured face ... and blood. A sound, a broken plea of a memory had him lunging for the emesis basin with a sharp gag. _"Steve..stop."_

Undeniably it was an echo of Danny's voice and he realized that he hadn't stopped. Steve remembered a feeling of not being able to stop. He remembered a sense of not caring to even try. His stomach twisted in earnest and he retched again uselessly into the plastic basin, only able to dry heave.

"I'll get the nurse." Chin muttered but Steve stopped him as a pained tear rolled down his face and the thumbed it awkwardly away.

"No, don't. It's my fault, Chin. Don't you dare say that it's not."

"It was the drug." Chin closed his mouth with a hard snap and studied the floor. They each blamed themselves for not insisting or doing a more thorough medical workup on either man. Steve had been checked by the E.M.T. and they'd all move forward. He'd had no evident direct contact with the drug. Yet, of course, it had happened.

"Steve." He started to insist on that once more, but Steve's eyes were dark with tears and both hands were now tightly fisted by the emotional pain. Chin had been petrified they'd be too late because in that instant he knew Steve had been infected by the drug whether it by inhaled residual powder or skin absorption.

The ' _how_ ' didn't actually matter since both he and Kono were positive that Steve would kill Danny in the seconds it would take to run from point A to point B. To that very minute, Chin didn't know what possessed him to grab a taser, but he was forever relieved that something within him had the insane foresight to think without actually thinking.

Chin dwelled and then looked over at Steve still unaccustomed to seeing the deep personal loss and something that looked too much like self-hatred.

"Tell me everything." Steve stared deeply into Chin's face. He had only one concern now and that was Danny's condition. In understanding, Chin heaved in a deep breath and changed mental course to carefully choose his words.

"No!" Steve wouldn't allow it though as Chin merely opened his mouth. "I want to know all of it. Every bit of what I did."

"It was the drug." Chin meant that wholeheartedly. He kept repeating that fact as if it would help lessen what he was soon to explain. "Danny will know that, too. Steve."

"Just ... stop." Tears pricked at Steve's eyes finely welling in full because instead of helping, Chin's continued evasion was telling. "Tell me, brah. What the hell happened in that room?"

Voiced gruffly, Chin forced himself to work through what he had seen before he could provide a concise update. "Danny has multiple head traumas, two broken ribs and a damaged larynx. His bad knee is severely distended but will heal. He's here in the intensive care unit. They aren't sure yet when he might wake up … because of the head trauma .. when he fell."

 _Fell_  was a kind word and Chin knew that Steve knew that, too. He also avoided discussing what the doctors were calling a comatose state. There were thankfully no internal bleeds, but brain scans showed definite indications of swelling. As yet, Danny was unresponsive to any stimuli whatsoever.

"He suffered a seizure and stopped breathing before the ambulance arrived. They got him back." Steve sank weakly back into the pillows unable to believe Chin's final words.

There would be a day when Steve might demand to see the video taping of the night in the interrogation room. What the trained SEAL was capable of in an all-out fight was a frightening reality. Until he had to say more or until Steve saw the video, Chin was struggling with the truth and how much exactly to say or not say.

"I could have killed him." Feeling as if he'd been driven into the floor himself, Steve suddenly pulled vainly on the handcuff to almost intentionally hurt himself before lurching upright in the bed. He was breathing hard and beginning to hyperventilate as Chin grabbed his shoulders to keep him still.

"It wasn't you!" Equally upset, Chin gripped Steve tightly. "It was not you, Steve! We all know that and you have to believe it!"

"Chin, please. I nearly killed him and maybe I have. I have to see him .. I have to see what I did!" He was devastated by what Chin had told him and he was desperate now to see Danny. But both the cuff and Chin denied him the ability to leave his own hospital bed.

"Not yet." Chin could have guessed that would be the first demand but the answer had to be one of firm denial. Not quite stabilized, no one was being permitted into the ICU as the doctors worked nonstop around their injured friend. It made his answer easier to say but certainly not easier to cope with.

"Steve, you have to stay here. You're being observed and the latest blood tests aren't in yet." Still holding Steve in place, Chin made him look squarely into his face. More bad news was yet to come and though he reported it softly and as kindly as possible, Chin found himself the despised messenger.

"Listen to me. You're staying right where you are. Kono is with his doctors, but none of us can see Danny right now. He's not stable and they've placed him on a ventilator."

The half sobbed sound was pitiful as Steve fell back into the pillows. "A ventilator?" As the pain in his own head skyrocketed, Steve viciously palmed the space between his eyes. His voice was rough and barely above a whisper. "What have I done?"

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It wasn't entirely true that no one was permitted to see Danny because Kono had diligently wormed her way in once Danny had been settled as best as possible in the ICU. It had just taken her time to wheedle and pester the doctors down to their very bones with promises of being perfectly quiet. So finally she stood over him, freely crying at what she witnessed and now since that terrible time, its aftermath.

"Hold on, Danny." Kono's voice caught in her throat as she watched the rise and fall of Danny's chest done only with the aid of the ventilator. The doctors had completed the bulk of their tests and were relatively pleased by the lack of internal bleeding. But Danny's brain had swelled from the trauma and was pushing on his brain stem. They explained that the swelling inhibited his body's ability to function properly. It directly affected his ability to waken or respond to stimuli. The theory was that once the swelling began to dissipate, he could feasibly be weaned from the ventilator and then awaken on his own. But they couldn't hazard a guess as to when that might happen or to what state of mind he might return to.

"I know you can do this." Kono whispered as a tear dropped on her hand. "You need to get better and get past this. Please." There wasn't a spare visible tip of him untouched by colorful bruises, bandages or machine. Hearing that glow had dangerous consequences and interviewing a victim once they were reasonably cognizant was one thing. But witnessing the unpredictable violence of someone fogged had truly been terrifying. Steve had been so different that she'd barely recognized him. Chin hadn't hesitated once he'd seen things for himself.

Kono hadn't known that Chin carried the taser to the interrogation room and she still didn't understand the experience or the foresight that allowed him to be so perceptive. To complement that, she certainly didn't entirely understand what it took for him to use the weapon on a friend. Knowing that it wouldn't kill Steve was certainly a deciding factor, but Kono was still astonished. Everything had happened so quickly with the two small darts being discharged into Steve's chest, her brain almost refused to process what he'd done as Steve fell to the floor. Then Chin had kept moving knowing that Steve's incapacitation would be very short-lived.

Now after the fact, Chin had said little and seemed very distant. She knew from her own experience that her cousin wouldn't speak about what he'd done either. He'd made a particular decision with the confidence that it would be the right one and he would file it away accordingly. Chin didn't have to be happy about things, but he would simply accept them and move on. With Steve resting upstairs and Danny now in the ICU, these things would serve as his personal justification.

"It saved both of you I guess." Kono's voice was barely above a mumble. Chin's quick thinking allowed her time to deal with Danny. But she'd almost been overwhelmed by his injuries and complete lack of movement. "He hasn't said anything and probably won't, but he's upset too."

Kono wiped her eyes in her sleeve and bit back another sob. Her voice got louder than she intended before it cracked, and she forced herself back to a normal tone. "How did this happen? You seriously have to hold on and get better, Danny."

She trusted that Chin would remain with Steve and do his best to explain what had happened once the worst of the glow drug left his system. She didn't envy him at all for the job he voluntarily took on after sending her to be with Danny. Part of her did wonder exactly what Steve would admit to remembering once he woke. She was also very worried that he would want to first hear everything in detail and then demand to see the security video.

"He's going to be devastated." Meaning Steve, Kono's voice was not even above a soft murmur. There would be no way to prevent him from seeing Danny or protect him from what he'd done. "He's not going to be able to handle this. But he didn't mean it, Danny."

She had inched forward to softly trace the fingers and knuckles of Danny's left hand. They were hot and swollen from his side of the fight and it caused more of her tears to fall. Steve was not unscathed either based upon the dark bruises she'd glimpsed across his abdomen and ribcage. Danny had managed to get quite a few good defensive shots in, too.

"It's not .. he .. Steve .. he didn't mean it. It wasn't him." None of it was Steve's fault. She knew that as much as her cousin. Any H.P.D officer hearing about what had occurred that night openly believed and voiced identical opinion. But she knew it would always simply feel there should be blame placed somewhere and maybe even on themselves. In fact, felt her own spiraling level of guilt because she had begun to run diagnostics on Doctor Miller's laptop.

"I wasn't paying attention." Kono held Danny's hand knowing she was foolish to expect him to move or do something. Excited about the volume of data she'd find, she had listened to the interrogation with only a partial ear. Chin was definitely more engaged as questioning began, but the cameras were aimed at the suspect and he'd had a limited view of Steve's back. Regardless, he and Kono were mentally lambasting themselves for missing clues and heeding half a mind each as the interview began.

"We should have paid closer attention. We should have gotten there faster." Kono whispered her admission softly over Danny's bed. She failed at biting back yet another rough sob because the whole situation seemed impossible. Caught up in watching Danny and her sad thoughts, she never heard the footsteps behind her.

"I don't think that's true." Kono whirled around when a nurse abruptly entered the room. "From what I've heard about this drug, it's subtle at first and then the change is pernicious." She frowned as the nurse checked the various monitors connected to Danny. The woman had listened making Kono immediately uncomfortable, especially as she continued talking. "I don't think you could have gotten there any faster than you did from what I've heard."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Slightly cross about the interruption, Kono was also intent upon being upset with herself. Plus, she had no idea who the nurse was to be offering such a bold statement.

"No one really." The nurse admitted with an apologetic look. "My name is Sara. I was working when those girls were brought in over the weekend. I saw how irrational a young teenager could become and I caught the tail-end of what you were saying."

She glanced to Danny with a sympathetic look. "Adults though. Trained, professional adults are another story .. and ... well, this drug is a frightening thing. I was told how quickly the transformation occurred while I helped the one H.P.D. officer that had been kicked in the face. He lost a tooth and needed four stitches from a waif of a kid. I was just thinking that no one seems to have much of a choice when it happens and anyone in the way is bound to be in trouble."

"That's all true." Kono winced involuntarily because she'd read the police report and knew all of that to be the case. It had taken three officers to subdue Ivy Martin and one had gotten a tennis sneaker firmly implanted to his chin. "What happened tonight was fast. Incredibly fast and we didn't anticipate it happening."

"I know you think you should have; but I'm not sure you're being totally fair to yourself." The nurse was trying to help and Kono attempted yet failed at smiling.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." She whispered to the nurse who was now making notes. "How is he doing?"

"These first few hours are critical, but he's young and holding his own. I know this is frightening, but think of it as his body hibernating to give him a chance to heal. The ventilator will help him, too." The nurse was definitely kind and more soft-spoken as she tried to offer some reassurances. "How is your Commander?"

Kono smiled weakly through her tears. "He's sleeping. The last blood tests showed that the drug was almost out of his system and he can be discharged in a few hours." The nurse sighed and shook her head in remorse at the terrible set of circumstances. "I'm sorry this happened. I hope H.P.D. and your team is closer to ending this .. it can't go on. There are so many innocent lives in danger out there."

Only able to nod again, Kono chuffed out an agreeable sounding noise. They were going to be much closer by apprehending Arnie Miller. But seeing what Steve had done to Danny was going to just about kill him and it could derail the case. Sitting quietly by the bedside, Kono stayed longer once the nurse had left. The room was eerily quiet and subdued with dawn barely just peeking through outside. Kono was back to mulling over Doctor Arnie Miller and she was near to finalizing a decision which she was certain would be the right one in the long run.

Before Steve was allowed to leave the hospital, she would go back to the office and pull up the security system files to all the cameras in the interrogation room. Her goal was personal and entirely self-serving to protect her friends and she was positive that it was the correct action to take. Chin's own courageous deed had provided a strong example in fact.

Standing quietly, she paused over Danny before leaving. "I have to go." Of course Steve would need to see him, but there was no need to make it worse by allowing the video feed to even exist. It absolutely held no valid purpose for anyone. "I have something to do, Danny." Kono whispered softly. "For you and for Steve."

Her decision was technically controversial but it soothed her mind. Erasing or damaging the security cameras' various video and audio feeds would have no direct impact on Arnie Miller or their case. They had victims, testimony, and a treasure trove of doctors' reports. Kono had no doubt that Miller's own computer would give up everything else. However her actions would provide unlimited benefits to her friends' mutual well-being. Plus, technology was persnickety practically all the time and frankly, almost always when you needed it the most. The thought made her briefly smile.

"It happens all the time. Right?" Gently holding Danny fingers, Kono leaned over the bed to gently kiss the top of his forehead. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Kono hurriedly returned to their offices to follow through on her own plan of action. She felt good once her task was accomplished and she remained personally comfortable with the decision. It was something she felt she could live with more productively than having two of her friends potentially more damaged in the future. There were two different cameras in the room and she had two saved files to review. Though she could see the far corner of the room, one remained more focused on the suspect seated in the chair. The second was a wider angle shot to take up the large majority of the room.

She especially felt vindicated for her decision after forcing herself to watch both feeds from start to finish, not once but three times; it took her that long to cope with the emotional reaction before she could assess the larger file more coolly. Even then, she was still falling apart as certain portions were repeated. On the third viewing of each though, she tried to determine when the first clue could have been to put their suspect and Danny both in danger.

She saw that easily enough at the thirty-two second mark when Danny intervened between Miller and Steve after the solid abdominal blow. Pushing her feelings down firmly, she saw Steve's back and the expression on the doctor's face when his hair was fisted. She saw the man double-over, gasping in pain and then the speed at which Danny intercepted his partner.

"Thirty-two seconds." She noted the mark out loud and sighed deeply. Her hands were shaking three seconds later as she watched Steve violently hustle Danny back into the concrete wall. Thirty-five seconds into the interrogation, things had unraveled at a startling rate.

She knew that she and Chin had been moving at the forty-second mark when Danny's eyes met the second camera. His expression was a mix of confusion and a plea for help, both doused with a budding knell of fear. It was impossible to watch the fight impassively no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she could. Kono choked back a sob when Danny instinctively touched his holster which evidently even surprised himself. But by then, he knew he was in trouble and would have limited options. Things got worse when Steve so obviously taunted Danny to go for the door as his one route for escape. She lost sight of Danny as he was physically shoved back into the corner under the camera. But her eyes flicked to the second saved feed where he was picked up again.

When he reappeared so eerily in the far camera, her hand covered her mouth and tears sprang up again. He was seriously in danger at that point and clearly out of options. Steve's next rush took out his knee and he shouted in pain when it crumpled.

"No, no. They don't need to see this." Kono bit her lip as more tears poured down her cheeks. The final methodical maneuver which clearly put Danny in the hospital numbed her mind completely. Seeing Steve capture Danny about the waist with an intentional backwards fall to connect with the concrete floor was something she would never forget. Then there had been the seizure as his body reacted to the stunning force of the unyielding blow.

Watching her other self and Chin slamming the door open to enter the fray was equally nauseating. Her current expression mirrored the same stunned shock as she watched her cousin tase Steve from a different angle. She was still sick at needing to watch herself vainly try to help Danny who lay so scarily still and bloodied as their tapes continued to roll for minutes on end with Steve bellowing in restraints and then both H.P.D. and emergency services arriving.

With her nose glued to the screen and focusing solely on Doctor Arnie Miller, Kono watched the smaller, single feed on the suspect one last time to take notes and commit the key parts to memory. Other than his stunned look and final pleased smirk, her evaluation proved that there was nothing of value there either. There was nothing to hear and definitely nothing worth seeing. But still, her finger toyed over the delete key for each file until she was positive that nothing in either the video or audio feeds benefited the larger case.

"Nope." She honestly couldn't think of a single reason to retain the files. There was nothing of value to learn and only those things that would twist, hurt and inflict so much more pain. With another settling breath and through a fresh bout of tears, she hit the delete key and watched the files vanish.

Without hesitation and a lighter heart, she simply blew her nose, wiped her eyes and returned to the hospital.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

As Kono mentioned, Steve was released within hours of being admitted once blood tests came back as normal. It was all he required to be cleared to return to his job with a clean bill of health, however mentally, he was nowhere near wanting to do that. He had kept both Chin and the doctors busy with demands to hear every detail about his partner's condition. Then, he needed to see Danny for himself. It all lasted more than long enough for Kono to run back to their offices and complete her objective, plus her absence was never questioned.

By the fortuitous time she returned, Steve was just striding towards the intensive care unit with Chin at his side. "Hey, boss?" With a worried glance towards her cousin, Kono jogged up to them. She was holding a hot cup of coffee which was more prop than something she intended to drink.

"Cafeteria?" Assuming Kono had taken a short break, Chin muttered his question tiredly. His eyes showed his fatigue and the level of stress which surrounded the pair was staggering. She nodded quickly before going back to what they were doing.

"Steve." She had been the only one to see Danny so far and she couldn't help being concerned. Still a bit unsteady on his feet, Steve's face was pale and his eyes were darkly unreadable. Bent slightly at the waist, it was obvious that he was in some physical pain from the earlier altercation. "I'll go with you. Alright?" But he didn't verbally answer her. Instead, Steve glanced towards her cousin and walked around Kono, leaving her where she stood in the corridor.

"Chin?" Confused and deeply troubled, she found herself brought to a standstill by a firm hold on her arm. "What's going on?"

"He wants to go alone." Chin explained. At his own insistence and after interrogating the doctors, Steve's first trip was to the ICU to see for himself what he'd done to his best friend. He and Chin already had a soft but adamant one-sided disagreement about his desire to be alone; against his best argument, Chin had lost.

"He's not going to be ready for this." Kono whispered urgently behind Steve's vanishing back. His left arm was held stiffly against his own injured pair of ribs which Danny had managed to badly bruise. However, his shoulders were already hunched tightly together with tension. Having just witnessed the taped events over and over again, Kono was even more on edge and upset. She was absolutely certain that Steve needed them all to be together.

"He's not ready, Chin. We need to go with him." Intending to chase after Steve, she shook his hand off, but Chin quickly regained his hold to keep her back. Frustrated and now angry, Kono gestured with one hand, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. "But .. he's not! "

"It's what he wants and he's never going to be ready, cuz." He absolutely agreed with Kono, but Chin was forced to stop her from following. At a loss of how to help at that point, Kono folded herself into his arms for a badly needed hug.

"I know, but he has to do it his way." She was crying again. Chin could feel her tears soaking his shirt so as he held her tightly, he made a promise into her hair. "We'll be here for both of them and it will be alright with time."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Inside the ICU, Steve hesitated only briefly to confirm where Danny's room was. The quiet activity reeked of each critically ill patient's special status and yet, Steve was relieved when no one stopped to question him. He was virtually ignored as doctors and critical care nurses efficiently went about their individual jobs. Steeling himself, he noted the correct room and then purposefully entered because he had no right in his mind to feel such personal fear or dread. He was entirely responsible and he needed to face his partner.

He stopped just inside the doorway, aware that Danny was alone in the semi-darkened room. However, Kono was perfectly correct because Steve soon realized that he wasn't at all ready. His mind went numb and his mouth dumb as he stared at the still form on the bed. His mind was slow at absorbing the sheer number of leads, wires, intravenous lines and machines which dwarfed his silent, unmoving partner. Steve had been told the grim details by the doctors, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Danny." He barely heard his own voice. For the first time he could remember, Steve didn't know what to do and had nothing to say. What little he could see of Danny's face was swollen and littered with bruises. Machines droned, buzzed and whooshed around the otherwise morbid stillness of the room all because of what he'd done.

"My god, I just don't remember. I did this?" He couldn't believe that his brain refused to remember what he was seeing evidence of now. Steve rubbed both hands over his face, almost relishing the way he hurt his bruised cheek. Feeling sick again, he had to fight past a sharp pang of dizziness because Danny's chest was rising and falling in time to a steady mechanical noise. It took minutes for him to remember the ventilator and then to breathe because he was so overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of what he was seeing.

"Danno." He mumbled tightly as his throat closed. A few seconds later, Steve felt disembodied as his own bruised hand dared to find Danny's lax fingers. Clearly shocked, Steve didn't even recall walking closer to the bed. He stood there for a long time in a silence only punctuated by mechanical sounds and the occasional unintelligible voice heard from outside the room.

"I'm sorry." Steve breathed out before swallowing thickly. A pulse point started to throb painfully in his temple and he rubbed at it in a vain attempt to push it away. There was a chair in the corner, but Steve couldn't bring himself to sit in it. He was stuck in place by the side of the bed, slightly hunched over at the waist and now holding Danny's hand. No matter how hard he tried, Steve could not force himself to remember any more than he had already told Chin.

Steve closed his eyes tightly again but came up with an empty, black hole for the effort. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered again. Swathed in bandages, Danny's head was almost completely covered and stark white to the purpling facial injuries. The tube for the ventilator obstructed more of his face to make him barely recognizable. But Steve nearly cried when he saw the cervical collar, under which raw obvious bruising snuck out from around Danny's neck and tracing down to his collarbone. Under a lightweight white blanket, his knee lay elevated on a pillow and equally protected in a metal brace.

The SEAL inside had meant business and being tased into submission was never going to be good enough penance. He had forced Chin to tell him that, too. Because with each bit he was told and then pieced together with his own vivid imagination, there had to be ramifications for bringing him down. There would have had to have been a plan if he'd been so out of it. He would have needed to be subdued and because of that truth, his friend had to sink wearily into a chair after admitting what he'd done.

But Steve was thankful. He was truly thankful that Chin had the foresight to be so valiant in protecting their friend.

"Danno. I'm sorry." He brushed his fingers over the damaged hand. It blurred to disappear into a white mist and Steve finally realized he was crying.

"Sorry. So incredibly sorry." His voice broke and yet he still couldn't stop the stupid reiteration of senseless words which were never going to be enough. Never; even if Steve believed that a godforsaken drug had forced him to a space he swore he would never revisit again. Standing over the bed with tears now obscuring his vision, it wouldn't matter if Danny Williams ever forgave him because Steve McGarrett might never forgive himself.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Steve, you should come back to work for a few hours. At least take a break and go home." Trying for a variety of different options, Kono was standing behind Steve as he sat unmoving in a hard chair at Danny's bedside. He was obviously worn down into an exhausted state and it was painfully apparent that he needed to take a break. Four excruciatingly long days had gone by and the ventilator had been removed only that morning and still, Danny hadn't shown signs of waking. Only the doctors' reassurances that Danny's brain wave patterns were exhibiting a normal rhythm as the swelling decreased, and their confirmation that he was breathing on his own, offered the team more hope.

Kono shrugged helplessly at the muttered and very anticipated response. "No, not yet." Whether he said it to Chin or to herself, or even to the very concerned staff, it was the same each time. He'd only been coaxed away for the few necessary short breaks to freshen up or change into the arbitrary cleaner t-shirt thrust upon him by Chin. The daily hospital room housekeeping workers carefully moved around where he sat. Quietly, they removed mountains of tattered coffee cups, old tea bags and sometimes barely touched sacks of stale food.

"Have you spoken to Rachel again?" She scowled at herself, but needed to ask. Steve had contacted Danny's ex-wife to explain that there had been an accident during an interrogation. She had visited but left their daughter, Grace, in the waiting room because the ICU strictly limited children's visits. And though Steve hadn't confessed in full what had happened to her father, it was the only time he had voluntarily left Danny's side. Since then, flowers and hand-made get well cards were added every day to overflow the limited table or counter space.

"Do you want me to do anything or make any calls?"

Without looking up, Steve shook his head before forcing his mouth to work. "No need. We spoke."

She sighed patiently but also with a great deal of very obvious sorrow. She could guess what those conversations were like; that along with the continued refusal of each adult for Grace to visit her father. Kono tapped her hand worriedly against her thigh. She was indecisive about what to do as Steve remained leaden in the plastic chair.

"What happened to Danny is not your fault." It was dangerous territory and Kono saw the subtle flinch through the weary, sloped shoulders. What was happening now only supported her earlier decision to delete the security feeds. In fact, she was almost becoming angry as Steve dug in to firmly to his personal guilt. "I know you're listening to me! You were drugged and not in control. You know that."

"I don't want to hear it, Kono." Monotone and sounding defeated, Steve refused to budge from where he sat. "I don't want to hear it and I don't want to talk about it." Despite a real fear that Danny wouldn't want to see him, he'd not moved from the hospital the entire time.

"I know you don't, but you can't just sit here!" Obviously he could though because her exasperation did nothing to move him.

"You have things to do. Go do them." Steve didn't order it unkindly and he meant for her to finish analyzing the chemist's laptop and it was a fact which Kono couldn't argue. There was a great deal of intelligence that needed mining and classification so they could more proactively work the case.

"Alright. Fine. Chin's following up on a few things." There had been another incident at a bar and a man had been killed. Glow was suspected and her cousin was investigating the new case with Dr. Max Bergman. Kono sighed without elaborating. "One of us will be back later."

She squeezed Steve's shoulder in encouragement and was relieved when his hand came up to blindly find her own. "Ivy Martin hasn't had any luck identifying this Largo who gave her the instructions for the buy. Finding this guy will help our case significantly so Duke is still pursuing it though."

Though he had heard, Steve barely nodded. "Sure. Go help Duke."

Kono paused as she studied Danny's face. It was a relief to see him again without the overwhelming ventilator. With it's removal, the desperate rhythmic sound had also vacated the room and it was soothing to see his chest moving wholly naturally. Though he hadn't woken, the doctors were pleased with his progress and Kono was sure that he would shortly turn another important corner. "Call if anything changes."

"Yeah." Steve muttered, not moving an inch from where he sat as he felt Kono leave the room. Blessedly alone, he couldn't tell Kono, Chin or anyone for that matter why he refused to leave Danny's side. It had become more than the assumed worry and pain for what he'd done to his best friend. In short, Steve didn't feel worthy enough to wear the badge anymore. He couldn't find the energy or the goodness left in his soul to act as the law enforcement officer his own partner had been so diligently brought up to be. Steve buried his face in his hands to wipe the heavy sting from his eyes. He felt sick, exhausted and beyond consolation every passing minute of every long hour.

Two hours later, Steve had dozed off in the same position completely unaware that Danny had slowly opened his eyes. Danny lay there for a time attempting to shore up small energy reserves within a body that had been taken to its physical limits. Closing his eyes resolutely, he finally drew in a steady breath wincing around a deep bodily pain and a scratchy thickness in his throat.

His view was hazy but he recognized the bowed head sitting at his side. "Shh.. Stte..ve?"

It was a weird utterance of slurred speech but Steve was thumbing his eyes and on his feet in an instance. He gently grasped the fingers that were scrabbling against the light sheet that lay over his chest.

"Yeah, Danny." It's all Steve could say as Danny's glassy, unfocused eyes searched his face. He frowned, licked his lips all the while clinging to Steve's hand. "Hurts." Instantly concerned, Steve jerked a quick nod. He could only imagine the physical pain which he could almost see leaking through the pale eyes.

"I know. Don't try to talk, the doctor's coming. I know." One-handed, Steve hit the nurse's call button as he tried to halt the confused mumbled words.

"Where?" The twinge of pain was obvious then as Danny's voice cracked from dryness and no doubt, the bruises still evident on his neck. Each weak utterance tore at Steve with  _hurts_  nearly undoing any helpful resolve he was hanging on to.

"Stte..ve? Hap..ned? Hurts."

He felt the sweat beading across his forehead as he simultaneously paled. He had practiced a few things if Danny didn't simply throw him from the room in his own perfectly justified fit of rage. Instead, he could barely talk. On top of it, his friend was gripping his fingers tightly in an obvious state of confusion and so, what he had practiced completely fled him.

"Shhh. You're in the hospital .. and you're going to be okay." At least Steve prayed that was the case as he tried to keep Danny calm. A machine was beginning to increase its beeped cadence and Steve was certain it was the heart monitor. He glanced over his shoulder in relief when one of the ICU physicians strode rapidly into the room. "The doctor's here, Danny."

"Doc, he's awake." The physician's smile was genuine as he first met Steve's eyes and then the unsteady gaze from his patient.

"It is very good to see you." The doctor stated calmly as he patted Danny's shoulder and quickly assessed the machines. "Did he know you?"

Momentarily stunned by the question, Steve nodded curtly. It took him a second to realize the man only wanted to understand Danny's initial waking reaction. "Yeah. Yes, he knows me." Sounding the fool, Steve fumbled for a better answer as Doctor Petras smiled in approval. "He said my name."

"Good. That's a very good beginning." Steve was glad to have Doctor Petras on call. His untroubled demeanor was more than welcome in the stressful intensive care unit. Plus, he seemed to know the most about Danny's injuries, condition and prognosis for recovery.

"He's in pain." Steve announced softly.

"So I see." Petras nodded as he measured Danny's fragile hold on awareness and then the myriad of machines. He focused on the one which was now making more of a loud buzzing fuss. Evidently whatever it was helped confirm Steve's first comments. "Blood pressure is a bit elevated and heart rate is increasing. Not too badly though." Petras wasn't worried and in fact, even seemed more pleased.

"Let's take care of that first and make him more comfortable." The soothing tone continued which encouraged Danny to relax, though Steve's fingers weren't released. He tried once to move respectfully aside, but Danny refused to loosen his hold as the doctor increased the flow from a particular small hanging bag and adjusted the oxygen. There were no immediate questions after the doctor gently re-introduced himself to his patient. Other than a soft confirmation of his name and mundane talk of days of the week, the fact he was in a hospital, or his birthday, there was nothing else and Danny soon closed his eyes again.

"That's it?" Wanting more, Steve looked up as if able to read the first offensive machine, but its beeping was only more steady.

"He's doing well." Petras confirmed with a smile.

Disappointed and relieved at the same time, Steve blew out the long pent-up breath he'd been holding through puffed cheeks. "That's it?" He repeated thinly. Danny was only now weakening the slim hold he had on his fingers. Once he was surely asleep, Steve tucked his hand under the sheet.

"He was barely awake for two minutes." He waited for a better answer since Petras had turned back to the intravenous line to inject something into one of the ports. Regardless, it was obvious that the doctor was indeed pleased with the brief waking event.

"Yes, and it's quite good. His heart rate is near normal and his oxygen saturation is satisfactory." Even just based upon his demeanor, Petras was able to communicate silently that things were moving in a very positive direction. "He's doing extremely well but he's exhausted, Commander. That was actually an amazing accomplishment for him and I want him to sleep now."

"Commander?" Petras saw it happening before Steve even realized he was going down. Suddenly soaked in a cold sweat, the man had lost all color in his face and had started to tremble.

"Sit." Pushed firmly into place, Steve sank slowly back into his old roost completely perplexed by the sudden shaking of his own hands and then the sudden onslaught of a dizzy spell.

"Lean forward." He felt Petras firmly place a hand between his shoulder blades to push his head between his knees. The hand was amazingly strong and held him there without the ability to resist or complain about the quickly changing events.

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Slow and steady, Commander." Seeing stars by that point, Steve couldn't even nod for the ripping pang of nausea that came hard on the heels of the near-faint. He didn't move when he felt Petras grab his wrist for his pulse or object when the doctor clucked in annoyance. He stayed in that position while he was severely castigated for his own lack of rest and care.

"You have two choices that will be accomplished in the same manner." With his head bound between his knees, Steve knew what was coming. "I want you out of this room for a few hours. Your own home or a hospital bed are the offered choices."

"Alright, Doc." He was pulling out his cell phone and waggling it above his head wearily as Petras finished his sentence. He intended to call Chin or Kono back to help since he wasn't even sure if his own vehicle was in the parking lot. Dimly he knew it wasn't because he vaguely recalled that he'd arrived in an ambulance himself.

"Steve?" Suddenly, he didn't even need to make that first call as he heard Chin's worried voice behind him in the doorway. "Doctor Petras, what happened?"

Speaking into the floor, Steve managed to talk as the doctor gave him a warning shake. "Chin. Danny woke up."

There was a muffled astonished gasp from his friend as he entered the room. It was clear by the next and almost amused funny sound that Chin now guessed what had happened to Steve. However, the doctor wouldn't allow Steve the honor of the explanation.

"Detective Williams woke briefly and he's sleeping." Stuck in place by the strength of one doctor's unyielding hand, Steve didn't need to see Chin's face to know he was smiling. "He's doing very well but now we have to worry about this obstinate lug-head."

Steve stunned objection was lost once more into the floor as the doctor almost throttled the back of his neck. Over his head, Petras began to give instructions. "Lieutenant Kelly. Because your timing is impeccable, I need you to do me a favor."

Only then was Steve released to get tiredly to his feet. Face now beet-red from the reverse position, Steve was still dizzy and he had trouble finding his legs. Caught reflexively by Chin, his first stumbled step only validated the doctor's firm demand.

"He's exhausted and I'm insisting that you get him out of my sight." Petras tightened his hold on Steve's arm as he aimed him towards the exit. "Get this man out of here for at least twelve hours before I banish you all until further notice."

"Four." Petras raised his eyebrows at the coughed retort.

"Ten." He immediately lobbed back while folding his arms testily across his chest. Petras' stethoscope got in the way and he thumbed it aside in annoyance. Chin started to grin as he watched the banter escalate.

"Five." Steve demanded. His voice was tinny, thin and it made him sound even whiney to his own ears. But he couldn't bear to leave for as long as Petras seemed to require.

The doctor drew in a strangled bewildered breath before making a decision that he would stick firmly to. "Seven hours. Seven, Commander!" It was the best Steve was gong to get and he forced himself to agree with the arrogant display of setting the alarm on his watch.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny woke only one additional time after Steve left the hospital. This second was a mirror image of the first; slow, murky and mostly confused leaving Doctor Petras to start over again with basic questioning. All of which was eventually answered in the same reliable manner. Then as before, Danny was hardly awake for more than two or three minutes before his body drew him back into a sound sleep.

On his way out for a respite of his own, Petras smiled while shaking his head in amusement because if the Commander had been present, he was certain the man would have repeated by rote the nearly exasperated sounding demand of ' _that's it?'_. From the doctor's medical perspective though, the quality and increasing frequency of his patient's waking state was entirely remarkable. He continued to be delighted with the detective's steady progress.

Hours later, Steve returned when his bossy but much preferred doctor was due back on duty himself. During the long lapse when Steve was not there in person, Chin and Kono had either phoned or stopped in for updates. They had happily related Danny's most recent instance of waking just before Steve planned to return to the hospital. So while he was hopeful as he walked through the doors, his own thoughts kept him additionally quite subdued. Regardless of his own issues, the doctors were pleased and beginning to even offer suggested timelines for the next major hurdles in Danny's recovery.

Ruefully able to admit that he felt better both physically and mentally, Steve sensed the anticipatory change in the room almost immediately before he even saw Danny's hand shakily begin to sketch the bandages on his head. From the doorway, he watched in amazement as the hand hovered even higher in the air. It weakly folded in on itself as if taking a deep breath before rising again. Steve managed to smile as he watched the strange display. Once the fingers fell lazily towards the heavily bandaged head though, Steve was at the bed in two long strides.

"Danny?" Intercepting him mid-way, Steve was stunned to find his partner staring directly up into his face. Out of a quickly learned habit, he found the call button to page someone to the room who could offer help. "How do you feel? How long have you been awake?'

"Not sure. Tired." Danny whispered truthfully to both questions. "Head hurts." Though short, the answer surprised Steve who hadn't expected much more than a slurred duplicate of the earlier faint responses.

Danny wasn't sure if he had woken to a sound or even to the bright lights in the hallway. He wasn't at all sure what had roused him this time. He vaguely recalled speaking to a doctor about his name, the days of the week, plus something ridiculous like knowing his daughter's name. There was no way for him to know when that had been, although Danny was pleased when he easily remembered Doctor Petras's name. Enough time had passed after that for Danny to then begin mulling over something entirely new. The  _why_  behind the reason he felt so incredibly beaten and almost trapped in a body wracked with stiffness.

His head felt heavy and throbbed with a deep ache. The bandages he discovered with his fingers helped him remember even more of what had occurred. But he was surprised when Steve suddenly appeared to prevent him from touching his forehead for what would have been a third time. Steve looked harried, worried and possibly even a bit scared as he stood over the bed. It confirmed the hazy conclusion which Danny was arriving at and he grimaced at vaguely remembered pieces of what had happened in the interrogation room.

"I paged the station." Steve quickly supplied. Misreading all of the look for real physical pain, Steve squeezed Danny's fingers reassuringly. "Headache? How bad does it hurt?"

"Fine." Danny pushed out as he frowned at the fading bruise on Steve's cheek which had been earned while on his Reserves stint. The fact that it wasn't as vivid meant something, so Danny ignored the disbelieving sound Steve murmured.

"How can you be fine, Danny?" Steve complained unhappily as he studied the pale complexion. His partner had an obvious headache based on the tension in his pinched expression. However, Danny was more interested in understanding how long he'd been out of commission. Evidently it could have been for quite some time which would be the reason for the doctors' annoying questions and Steve's strangely rigid mannerism which he instinctively understood.

"Steve." He whispered his objection while trying to shake his head. Instead, Danny wound up groaning at the throbbing ache which edged into his neck and shoulders.

"They're coming." Steve supplied even faster than before as he accepted the tightening pressure from Danny's pained grip. "You need meds."

His voice held a note of something very troubled and Danny squinted up at the darkly shadowed eyes. Steve was wearing a spotlessly clean basic black t-shirt. Yet he still managed to look worn around the edges and even a bit scruffy. Danny would have forced himself to say more, however he was interrupted by a newly arriving Doctor Petras who was once again, very pleased to find his patient even more aware.

"Detective?" Danny peered up when the physician joined them, noticing the evident relief in Steve's face. "Do you remember me?"

"Doc Petras." Danny affirmed softly. "We talked."

Wanting to stay awake now that he had a full audience, Danny weakly shifted where he lay. Petras reacted to his discomfort by carefully raising the head of the bed a few scant inches. "This may help." The physician offered before he took another moment to check the nearly empty bag of pain medication flowing through the intravenous line.

"Yeah." Despite a deepening of the ache and a change in position which made him briefly dizzy, Danny sighed in relief to be able to see more of a bland hospital room. "Better."

Taking a moment to relax, Danny blinked through tears brought on by the move. As he studied his improved view, Danny's lips twitched at the flowers, get well wishes, and then the unkempt row of get well cards undoubtedly created and brought in by Grace. It all proved that he had been there at least a few days.

"How long?" Danny inquired in a whisper, worried about the potentially long period of time. His gaze moved from Petras to Steve and then back again as he waited for one to provide the answer. To allay some of the stress, the doctor took charge with a smile.

"It has been a few days, Detective. For all of that, you're making improvements in leaps and bounds." Danny frowned at the evasive reply as he went back to studying the get well cards. He would have asked again if not for the subtle confirming tap on his hand from Steve. Petras had asked him something and he'd missed it entirely.

"I have a few more things to ask if you feel up to it?" The doctor repeated kindly as he waited for the short, agreeable look. Needing to take advantage of his patient's short waking state, Petras wanted to ask a few more tougher questions to evaluate Danny's memory. With the progress he was witnessing, the likelihood of any brain damage had lessened significantly and the physician wanted to be certain of that fact. However, the new questions were going to be difficult, especially with the Commander present.

Offering the man an apologetic glance, Petras positioned himself more firmly next to the bed before addressing Danny directly. He felt the Commander immediately shift uncomfortably in the space he occupied next to him. Glancing down, it was clear that his patient had noticed the skittishness and the doctor had once again lost Danny's interest. Because of that distraction, it took the doctor a good long moment to regain Danny's full attention.

"You're doing extremely well but I have a few new questions. Some of which you may or may not know the answers to; if you don't, please don't let that worry you too much." Petras inhaled to begin in his methodical manner but Danny asked the doctor to wait through a pointed look.

"No. Me first." Danny's throat was dry and even after pausing for a sip of water, he couldn't seem to sound out more than a whisper. He was frustrated yet determined to continue. "Have to .. talk."

Of the same mind as the doctor, Danny was having difficulty remaining awake and he needed to say his peace. Petras cocked his head quizzically because he could read the change in the detective. It was part of his job after all to read people; especially those badly injured who so often had difficulty expressing themselves. With an ease born of years of practice, Petras stood back while realizing something very interesting. The detective still held the Commander's fingers. It was suddenly apparent to him though that Danny was holding on to the man to keep him from leaving the room.

The insight made the doctor smile broadly for he and the detective were not so very different. As ill as he was, he was reading his partner and it was blatantly obvious that the detective disapproved of what he saw. In fact as Petras watched, the Commander stiffened nervously at precisely the same time his friend stubbornly voiced his announcement.

"I remember." Jumping to the key point out of necessity, Danny made the admission with a quiet confidence. "I do."

Danny heard the stunned inhale, felt the corresponding tug, and then doggedly hung on as Steve attempted to free his hand. Danny's one nod was damning even before Steve's chuffed fearful sound echoed in the room. Completely unable to free his hand, Steve felt Danny obstinately close his fingers more firmly for just an instant before weakening to a more normal hold. The message was delivered loudly, but Steve wasn't entirely ready to accept it.

Pressing his lips together, Petras leaned forward thoroughly impressed by Danny's intuition. "So you know what happened and the reason you're in the hospital?"

"Yes." There was another short nod combined with a nearly inaudible but agreeable sigh. Danny was tiring quickly but he was determined to clearly get his point across. Staring first at Petras and then settling on Steve permanently, Danny enunciated each word.

"He .. drugs … crazy Ninja .. why here?"

It was a shocking statement which came out with even a bit of annoyance. Danny knit his brow while wincing at the increasing headache the effort was bringing on. He was still holding Steve's fingers, but losing the strength he had stored up and they almost slipped out of his grasp. The only reason Steve didn't pull away at that point was because he was much too stunned.

"I'm sorry. What does that mean?" Petras asked cautiously. Based on his erratic breathing, Danny was visibly upset and the doctor wasn't entirely certain as to why.

"What do you mean?" The doctor spoke again and Danny shook his head weakly in frustration because he could just barely keep his eyes open. "Do you want the Commander to leave, Danny?"

"No." Danny whispered much too softly around a rising temper as he fought his body. "No. Listen."

The doctor had one hand on Steve's shoulder and could feel the heat radiating through the cotton t-shirt from the man's stress. His own clarifying question was wrong and he saw that instantly by the paling of Danny's cheeks and sudden surprised blink of his eyes before he tightly screwed them shut only to force them back open. Glassy-eyed and no longer focused, his patient was desperate to be understood. All were subtle clues again and Petras redacted his question.

"I see. That's not what you meant." He knew they were missing something as Danny urgently struggled to stay awake and form the right words. Anxious for his patient's well-being, Petras hurriedly tried to determine what Danny was trying to say. It was clear that both he and the Commander misunderstood him; Steve because he wanted to and Petras since he simply wished to protect his patient. Watching Danny nearly strangle the hand he so tightly held, Petras finally drew the right assumption.

"Commander." Petras wrapped his fingers more firmly around Steve's shoulder as he tried to interrupt. Looking like a deer trapped in high beams, Steve wasn't even remotely listening since he appeared to want to leave the ICU. The doctor understood fully now and he almost smiled at the miscommunication between the two men. The Commander, so dedicated to never leaving the hospital room, entirely blamed himself for the accident. He was merely biding his time to be reassured that his friend would heal; because he truly believed that he'd be asked to leave. It was what he wholly expected and so it was what he heard, but that was the farthest thing from the Detective's mind.

"Commander, it's not what he means." Petras gave the heaving shoulder a stern shake. Steve was deaf to the entreaty though as he talked over the doctor's voice.

"I'll go. I will .. Danny .. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It's my fault." Steve was muttering inanely. He was completely uncertain of how to best free himself from Danny's hand without rudely jerking away. If he did that, Steve knew he would run and probably never come back.

"No." Trying again, Danny closed his eyes and blew out a frustrated sound through his mouth. He couldn't get his tongue to cooperate with his musty mind. Dimly, Danny heard the doctor tell Steve to wait and was relieved as he tried to find the best way to briefly explain himself. The pain had gone to a more reasonable level, but with the ongoing medication came the lethargy and inability to think.

"Not .. fault." Even Petras stopped breathing as his very weak patient determinedly stared down the distraught Navy SEAL who was now shaking his head to argue. When the tired eyes met his own again, Steve felt Danny's fingernails simultaneously digging into his palm as he strained to stay awake.

"Shhh. Danno, really .. but .. I'll go." The pressure escalated in warning and suddenly slackened but Danny was still very much awake. His demand was angry and as loud as a thunder clap even though he'd said nothing at that point. Steve hissed worriedly and had to bite back a rise of emotion in his throat. Danny remembered and he was making an ultimatum of his own despite the fact that it was taking every single bit of his earned energy in spades.

"Not .. fault. Get. Work. Suck .. it .. up. Get .. them." It was a stuttered language that now Steve and the doctor both clearly understood.

"There you have it." The doctor muttered softly with a more generous and warm shake to Steve's trembling shoulder. The resulting effect on the Commander was finally palpable. The detective's first real words about why his partner was here and in the hospital had nothing to do with blame. It had everything to do with chasing down the dangerous criminals responsible for the putting the new drug on the streets.

Petras couldn't stop smiling as he glanced from Danny to Steve. The two men were frozen in space before him while something very personal was being shared. It was as if the Commander didn't quite believe the message he'd been sent and he saw the frustration mounting in the bedridden man.

"Steve." The whisper was weaker yet and Petras knew that his patient was now fully tapped out. He had no right to intervene further though and he was forced to wait while the Commander quietly allowed the import of what he was being told to truly sink in. Still offering the shaken man physical support, the doctor literally felt the stress dissipate from the Commander's body through the hand he held to his shoulder.

"Steve. Please." There was one final bare hint of a whisper through words which had become badly slurred, and Petras felt the Commander relax even more. That one  _please_  meant a number of different things and even Petras could hear that for himself. Under his hand, the taller man pulled himself together as his muscles tightened with purpose.

"Alright." There was still some doubt as Steve nodded and then tried to smile. He then took refuge in a fast babble of words related to the case. "Chin says Lukela thinks its an inside job. These guys disappear too fast. As soon as we make a plan, they're gone."

Steve blurted out what he thought he'd barely heard in the car on the way home. Chin had tried to distract him with new information which was more than good. It made perfect sense. Each time they'd acted on a lead, there had been nothing. Except the one time ... this particular one time when Five-0 had acted so quickly and privately to score the arrest of Doctor Arnie Miller. Steve caught the tiny knowing gleam in Danny's eye and he smiled more easily. With a concerted effort, he took a deep breath and let it out in a happier rush.

"Okay, Danno. I can do that." Steve vowed with a much more firm commitment. "We'll take care of it. Every ounce of this stuff and any one involved. I'll get it done."

Petras couldn't hide his pleasure now. His patient's quirked lips didn't quite make it to a full smile though because he had stretched his limits. Yet it was there even if just for an instant. Danny was more at ease now that he'd accurately managed to relate his feelings and be assured that he was understood. However, it had become the doctor's job to step in at that point, and he did so gracefully by checking Danny's blood pressure and newly jumpy vital signs.

"You've had quite enough, Danny." With no recourse but to calm him further, Petras pulled a mild sedative from his pocket and injected it into the intravenous line. "Commander, your friend needs his rest."

Watching the monitors, Petras backed away when Steve leaned over the bed to study his partner's bruised, lined face. He knew he'd been heard by the quiet exhaled noise of agreement. Petras listened to the soft inquiry which the Commander needed to voice one final time to be certain. There was a slurred murmur, then a soft chuckle as Danny finally loosened his grip. One moment later, Steve stood to his full height while laying his newly freed hand on Danny's chest.

"He's sleeping." Steve reported needlessly after wiping his face suspiciously. There was a sound not that different from an oddly choked chuckle. Close behind, was a confused and nearly helpless shrug before more of an explanation was offered. "He .. ah .. he called me a Neanderthal animal. Well, sort of .. it was pretty close."

"Oh?" Petras raised his eyebrows in amusement because the Commander was obviously happy about the strange label. "He also evidently wants you to get these people and the drug off the streets. Payback so to speak." The doctor voiced firmly.

"He does." Steve confirmed. Besides the now welcome smile, Petras witnessed another change as the Commander nearly sneered with a newfound energy. "He does and we will."

"Well then. Be on your way." Petras admonished in a low tone. "We'll watch over him for you while you cage these low-lifes."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Petras stayed with his patient a few more minutes after the Commander had left the ICU. His more sedate medical tactic would have taken much less time than what had just occurred with his patient. But it may not have achieved the same level of more than satisfactory results; the doctor worried about its cost though to the ailing man.

The exchange had been decidedly more emotional and much more lengthy than the doctor would have preferred and he was concerned about how much it had taxed the detective. Overall though, he was pleased on a number of levels. He allowed himself to relax only as various readings stabilized to smooth out as his patient fell into a deeper and more natural healing sleep. Petras eventually left the room after satisfying himself that the detective was apparently sound of mind and that his injured body would heal. Believing now that Commander was off on his important errand, he quite unexpectedly walked firmly into the man in the hallway.

"You're still here?" Petras asked in surprise as he righted himself with the help of the SEAL's steadying hands. It was obvious that he was still on edge with much more to ask before he could leave the hospital with any true peace of mind.

"How is he? How is he really?" Steve countered softly. "You were in there a long time."

"He's very ill, Commander." Simply stated, the detective was just that and it would take weeks for him to recover. Petras eyed Steve with a confused interest as the SEAL nearly deflated back to his prior morose state. Watching yet another transformation, the doctor felt obligated to remind him of a few very important facts.

"But.  _But_  .. he's in full command of his faculties and though it pains you to know he remembers, it's a strong positive sign.'

Unsure of how to process that point, Steve studied the floor before regaining some composure. He knew what the doctor meant but in a way, he wanted Danny to forget. In fact, he wanted to forget it ever happened, too. But suddenly Steve couldn't hide the lop-sided grin as he thought of Danny's last slurred words which he knew only he himself would ever understand.  _"N'aner'thal am'nl"_

"Alright, I get it. It's very good news." Still grinning about his garbled title, Steve voiced his agreement. There would be hurdles now and he needed to know what would be coming next before Danny could return to active duty. As Danny improved, he'd be asking the same impatient questions so Steve might as well begin making preparations.

"Prognosis then? What is he looking at?" Steve asked.

Moving to a more quiet corner of the corridor, Petras leaned comfortably against the wall. "His knee will be fine and his ribs will heal without complication assuming he gets his rest and follows orders."

Steve nodded as he waited for the delivery of the inevitable more serious news. With that coming delivery, Petras's face became firm and very sober. "The head trauma was the worst of it and the one seizure he suffered during the accident could become problematic."

"In what way?" Steve demanded. The doctor chose to ignore the white-lipped anger over calling what he'd done an accident, yet that was exactly the truth. Even though it was apparent that the man's own partner felt the same way, the one now standing in front of him was still jockeying around with his own level of guilt. Above and beyond that was an undisputed and bona fide concern for his friend's well-being and full recovery.

Noting that Danny's memory was firmly intact was confusing when countered with such cautionary words and Petras explained his concerns in detail. "Danny's going to likely suffer from headaches and migraines until he's fully healed; possibly even longer. It could take weeks and possibly months. Visual disturbances or blackouts are possible. At a minimum, dizzy spells and occasional feelings of general weakness will be his norm."

He paused as the Commander digested the unpleasant news. Petras knew that the SEAL was considering emotional or psychological trauma as well, regardless of his partner's evident mental strength. As a medical professional, he would suggest a psych evaluation as a norm to ensure the detective could return to work successfully.

"He'll need help and understanding through the frustrating times of his recovery. I expect he'll have his good days as well as a few very bad ones." The doctor stopped there because he didn't know the detective well enough for the emotional pains and he was many days away from suggesting counseling.

"How long?" Steve asked quietly. "He'll want to come back to work. I expect .. I mean .. I think."

"Oh, I'm sure he will want to return to work." Petras said as he offered the SEAL a reassuring smile. "It's up to him and the speed of his own body's ability to heal. Let's take one day at a time, shall we? He's turned an important corner and I'm very pleased with what just happened."

"Pleased is good." Steve muttered as he nodded through a tight smile of his own and then stood there silently in the hallway. The doctor's smile widened as their eyes met, he lifted his eyebrows in askance and yet the silence continued. Something else was wrong and the SEAL didn't quite know how to ask what would be a sensitive question.

With a huge inhale, Steve wrung his hands before shoving them into his pockets. Seconds later, he was moving again to nervously rub his palms on the outside of his pants. "Do you think he meant it?"

"Excuse me?" Petras was entirely confused by the oddity of the question.

"Just now .. do you think he meant it?" Tapping his own head as an example, Steve asked again but a bit differently. His own eyes widened when Petras folded his arms to take on an expression which expressed a great measure of disgust on behalf of his own patient. It was so unexpected from the doctor, Steve began to stumble over his words which he persisted in saying. "Is he - you know - is he in his right mind?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever heard." Petras was annoyed by the man's ability to stay so single-minded. He seemed loathe to let his own guilt go and the doctor was astonished by it. What he burst from his mouth was a true, angry retort voiced on behalf of the bedridden detective. "From the first time he opened his eyes I was relieved with his reaction and responses. What happened just now knocked any of my own questions or tests out of the ballpark. Besides Commander, how long has your partner been an officer of the law?"

Steve noticeably blushed at that sharp reprimand. He'd seen Danny's files of course. He knew the man's justifiable professional experience and he was not giving his partner any credibility or courtesy whatsoever. When it came right down to exposure to pure criminal law enforcement, Danny's real life experience on the streets easily trumped his own.

"You're right." Steve said, duly embarrassed for his behavior. Danny's stuttered demand for him to  _suck it up_  had been incredibly unsympathetic. "You're absolutely right about that."

Giving into a more approving look, Petras put his hand on Steve's arm to walk him from the ICU. "Trust me, Commander, not only does he know exactly what he's saying, he meant each and every word of it."

Petras leaned forward with an odd, funny quirk to his lips which finally made Steve grin though he wasn't entirely in the mood. "By the way?' He made a shooing gesture with his hands towards the exit. "Won't the rest of your team want to know? Don't you have a few calls to make? Maybe a few villains to catch?"

The loud exhale ended on a louder laugh when the doctor's comments broke Steve from his worried and frustrated reverie. His feet finally found the ability to move out of the special unit and towards the doors as Danny had so demanded just minutes earlier.

"Right. Right, yes I do, Doc. As a matter of fact, I do." Over his shoulder, Steve's voice faded from the ICU as he picked up his pace to leave Petras to his own job.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The team was in high spirits when Steve appeared in the office. He had called them from the road with the impressive update on Danny's ever-improving condition which injected them all with newfound energy. When he related Danny's demands to get back to work, they had all genuinely laughed out loud in relief.

"Any ideas on who might be on the inside?" Steve asked. He was more relaxed than he had been in days but he couldn't hide his surprise when Kono's smile spread even more widely across her face. She glanced with an obvious pleasure towards her cousin where he lounged against the wall in Steve's office beaming happily. It was obvious that someone had been arrested in the few minutes from his call in the truck to his arrival now in the office

Still, Steve's question was cautious. "You caught him already?"

"Her." Kono corrected Steve as she sat in his visitor's chair. "And it wasn't us, it was Duke who literally stumbled across her in his own office. She thought he was out for the day."

"His office?" Steve blurted in shock. "How could that even happen? Who is it?"

"Maeve Hanson." The way Chin said the name, Steve felt he should know who that was but he didn't until another hint was lobbed his way. "The Christmas cookie lady."

"The cookie lady? You mean our cleaning woman? She's been here for years!" Steve exclaimed. "She's the nicest lady in the world!"

"Oh, she's nice and a whiz with computers plus quite the dumpster-diver." It wasn't entirely funny, but Kono laughed harder. Their mole wasn't anything they'd expected which was obviously the point of the person's subversive abilities.

"Say good-bye to those cookies, boss." Kono remarked, unable to lose her rueful grin. "Duke caught her red-handed rummaging through his files and she seems to have a list of passwords on her personal smart phone. H.P.D. is all over it and we've been invited to join them."

"Oh come on." Steve muttered under his breath. But it made sense. Maeve was well-liked, had keys to both H.P.D. and Five-0 offices within reason, plus would never be expected of any wrong-doing whatsoever. She also made damned good cookies for certain birthdays, department anniversaries and then every year during the holidays for the entire precinct. She had followed a complimentary Danny from his H.P.D. term to his Five-0 post; adopting and doting on the Five-0 team from the beginning with her expanded baking prowess. There was no doubt that Danny was sure to be just as unhappy with the news, too.

"Maeve Hanson." Steve was disgusted with the entire situation. In her likable nondescript role, she had become nearly invisible and the least likely person to ever suspect of wrong-doing. "Motivation?"

Chin shrugged haphazardly. "H.P.D. arrested her about five minutes ago." With another stunned sound, Steve motioned towards the door. He definitely wanted to take H.P.D. up on their invitation to sit in on the interrogation because it was bound to be interesting. Still smiling, Kono and Chin preceded him to Duke Lukela's office.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Once they'd arrested Maeve Hanson, she began to talk almost immediately with the caveat that she be officially protected. The lovable, sweet cookie-toting auntie was gone and replaced by an unrecognizable shrew of a woman. She hated her job, the small house she lived in and her narrow subservient life. Based on what H.P.D. and Five-0 learned, they were lucky she hadn't poisoned any one of them during her generous baking sprees. Her petty salary as a cleaning woman was trivial compared to what the drug dealers were giving her and she never cared to acknowledge the risks. Maeve had taken her first paycheck and diligently paid off her debts one by one. And that had been just the beginning. Her second paycheck had been larger and she'd been easily twisted to a life of greed. But she hadn't been able to quit her job because her employers demanded more and more; the dangerous line had long ago been crossed and there was no going back. Simultaneously hating and loving her life, she was afraid that her sugar-coated funds would dry up or that she might even be permanently terminated. Feeling that she had no options and resenting that too, Maeve dug in and stayed on.

On the flip side for law enforcement, Maeve Hanson was a treasure trove. As Kono had first commented, she was also a computer genius. Not only did she mine information for her cartel-like employers, she retained every detail she was exposed to. The information she had included names, locations, times, monetary values and quantities. Her one phone call was to her son who was ignorant to her schemes. As she demanded, he brought in three computer thumb drives which she wisely exchanged for being put into protective custody and the potential for a lighter sentence.

The volume of data she maintained had been staggering and it had kept the entire police department and Five-0 occupied for days and then weeks as they pursued and closed down portions of the drug network cell by cell.

Doctor Arnie Miller though was entirely another story. Nothing could entice the chemist to talk, not even the presence of a renowned lawyer as he had earlier claimed in the Five-0 interrogation room. Miller seemed to be a complete dead-end with only one future where he would be tried and then sentenced to the fullest extent of the law.

Sadly, for all the work they were now accomplishing, there was nothing left for Steve to pursue when it came to Jason Matthews. The concerns always lingered and the team was always keeping an eye for the most remote of clues. But there were no connections to be derived or clues that even remotely supported the boy's claims and Steve's desire to help his friends.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny shuffled around his apartment with only the remains of a subtle limp. It was a beautiful day but his blinds were tightly drawn against the sun and now after rolling out of bed, he still couldn't find the energy to enjoy it yet. His headache had reached stellar proportions over night and he'd been up for hours despite taking the strongest pain medication on his counter. Doctor Petras had promised his migraines would abate with time and they were, however the intensity of the few he continued to suffer were almost debilitating.

It was mid afternoon now as he dragged himself out from under rumpled covers and sheets. He felt worn, beaten and wrecked by the miserable lack of sleep. Danny knew from experience that his entire day could wind up being one of a long challenge.

Shambling slowly into the kitchen, he squinted bleary-eyed at the one wall in his kitchen which used to host one ordinary clock back-lit by plain white paint. It was now littered with an interesting display of multi-colored square sticky pieces of paper with various notes, arrows, and his crazy style of short-hand. His obsession had begun the prior afternoon and was likely the core reason for his mammoth migraine now that he thought about it.

He felt shaky and unsettled, but otherwise his head was relatively pain-free, so Danny pulled out the now tattered newspaper which was folded and refolded to the local high school sports section. On page three, the article declaring Eric Doonan's sports scholarship still unsettled him. Scouted during the same game in which Jason Matthews had lost his future, Doonan would not have been selected had Matthews still been in the picture. The kid was good but not that good. He was appreciated but barely above average in the game and definitely below average when it came to his grade scores in school. He was nearly invisible until Matthews was out of the picture and then collegiate doors had sprung open.

No one could actually prove these things; not quite yet. It was a personal inkling that bit and gnawed at Danny for the last many hours to cause the mother of all migraines and a terribly long sleepless night. He, like the rest of team, was sensitive to Steve's ongoing frustrations when it came to the Matthews family in general. Unable to sleep, he bounced between the newspaper article, his computer and the now colorfully organized wall of notes.

"Math tutor." Danny didn't recognize his own raspy voice as his eyes dropped to the few proud quotes spread throughout the latest short but congratulatory article. To him, that bland title stuck out like a sore thumb. Ivy Martin had a math tutor and he'd read through reams of police files during the midnight hours to confirm the name. It had taken him a long time to find it and when he did, it was only as a minor reference to what Ivy last recalled before being fogged.

"Pete Larson." There was a large pink sticky note on the wall with the math tutor's name boldly marked in black marker ink. Ivy Martin and Eric Doonan didn't attend the same high school. Yet they both had the same math tutor and it wasn't sitting well in Danny's mind that Doonan technically had the sports scholarship once ear-marked for Jason Matthews.

Mr. Larson was quoted in the article as being proud of his sometime-student who worked hard on and off the field to maintain his grades. _"Eric made math 'his thing' and I can't be more proud of him!"_

"I bet." Danny muttered under his breath. He couldn't say why Pete Larson got under his skin so very much. He'd never even met the man and didn't even know the name until he read the article. On top of that, for some reason Eric Doonan's most unlikely success also irked him. In the middle of the night while reading the article for the hundredth time, Danny remembered one of the epic arguments he'd once had with Steve over Jason Matthews.

_"How do you accidentally shoot up or spike the drink of a two-hundred pound football player without him noticing? And why would anyone do that?"_

No one thought Jason had any enemies. Then again, no one thought the amiable but mediocre Eric Doonan would be the recipient of a collegiate football scholarship. Rubbing eyes that were still burning from fatigue, Danny found his phone and hit speed dial.

Within seconds Steve had answered the call.  _"Hey, what's wrong? Bad night?"_

He sniffed dismally at Steve's first words. Danny hadn't called the office about not feeling well. It was common knowledge that if he didn't show for work and the limited field duties he'd been allowed to partake in, that yes he'd had a poor night.

"Yeah. It wasn't the best." Danny tiredly admitted. It would be foolish to admit otherwise but now he needed to show Steve his wall. He hesitated for just a moment because he wasn't feeling entirely well. However, he was annoyed with that too and thought maybe the distraction would actually do him good versus moping around the apartment or even going back to bed.

Interrupting the worried apologies and far too many questions, Danny was short with Steve as he stared at his colorful display. He knew he was close and the possibilities were becoming more and more interesting. "I'm fine. Really. But can you swing by? I have something to show you." Danny asked.

After ending the call, Steve sat idle in his office. He and the team were focusing on a boring day of paperwork and depositions. He knew by nine o'clock in the morning that Danny wouldn't be coming in that day and now it was approaching afternoon. The call he received from a voice hoarse with exhaustion confirmed it.

"Is he alright today?" Chin was sitting across from Steve as they discussed the two local menial dealers they'd apprehended the day before. The ever-evasive 'Largo' was still at large and Steve was beginning to wonder if the man even existed. Yet, every small arrest counted though as they tightened a noose that was now completely strangling the dying drug cartel even more.

"He had a bad night." As a friend, it still bothered Steve that he'd caused Danny such bouts of ongoing pain. Chin's presence was reassuring though as he thumbed the direction over his shoulder.

"It sounds like he wanted to see you. So go .. you know he won't eat like this."

Steve chuckled warmly because Chin was right. "Thanks. I don't know what he has to show me but it sounded important."

He arrived up at Danny's apartment a little over an hour later. As Chin had suggested, Steve came prepared with a variety of food choices in hand. Though there was a distinct spark of interest in what he was involved in, Danny had still sounded subdued on the phone and under the weather. Looking at his rumpled state in person, Steve frowned but didn't question his friend.

"Sandwiches, salad and even a few malasadas." Steve grandly offered as he entered the apartment.

What he didn't realize was that Danny, who had a terrible night, was truly having a tougher afternoon. Despite a soothing hot shower, Danny continued to look worse for wear. He was still jittery and unsettled but was unable to put his finger on the cause. He'd been lambasting himself for the bulk of the day for jumping at the most distant of noises. Such as when a neighbor slammed a front door or when his cell phone chimed too loudly with a text message from Grace.

"Thanks. Maybe in a little while." Danny's mouth twitched unhappily. His stomach was as fretful as his nerves and he wasn't very hungry. In fact, he'd almost called Steve for a second time to ask that he not come over after all. Instead, he decided that he needed the distraction and so he kept to his plan and waited for Steve to show up. Food though was not on his list of priorities and Danny felt a pang of nausea touch his stomach as the sensitive headache also began to toy with returning.

Steve frowned at Danny who was standing in the small kitchen and readjusting one or two of the notes he had taped to the wall. Criticism about how tired Danny might look wouldn't go over well, so Steve filed the fact away before studying the colorful array. It was obviously the reason for the phone call and was decidedly very organized; his partner might not feel well but he'd been hard at work.

It looks like you've got a small war-room going on in here." Steve commented. Unexpectedly, Danny flinched though as Steve gestured with the bag of food before it was thumped soundly to the counter before he ambled over to stand directly behind him.

"What is all this?" Steve peered closer over his shoulder to study the various notes. With all the time in the world, Steve put a friendly hand on Danny's shoulder to lean even closer towards the wall when he saw Jason Matthews' name. It took all Danny could muster to not shirk or back away as his neck got breathed on. Through Steve's hand, he could feel the genuine interest as he read a few of the notes and made a softly measured sound.

"Ivy Martin? What is all this? Are you investigating Jason?" Steve was stunned to see the young man's name stuck to Danny's kitchen wall and he peered closer past Danny's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Much of the case work related to glow and either voluntary or involuntarily fogged users was ramping down. Supply was severely limited and becoming non-existent as law enforcement shut down the pipeline. Personally though, Jason Matthews remained an emotional and worrisome issue without resolution.

"I think I found something." Almost too roughly, Danny rubbed the space between his eyes. "I stumbled across this article yesterday. I couldn't sleep last night, so wound up working." Wanting to know more almost immediately, Steve waited for the explanation. As he forced himself to be patient, he multi-tasked busily searching for clean plates and utensils. The kitchen was small though and Danny found himself wedged between the counter, refrigerator and his very distracted partner.

"Steve." Danny blinked in surprise when the room suddenly swam in front of him. Steve was close as he puttered just a few feet away. Too close and Danny felt himself listing to the right as an imaginative dark image shadowed across his eyes. Steve's shape grew and loomed menacingly to take up the entire space and it sucked all the air from Danny's lungs. Only one half-step back brought his shoulders up against the wall and he sensed a few of his notes rip and flutter to the floor.

"I'm fine; everything's okay." Danny murmured under his breath as he knuckled his forehead again and then gripped the side of the counter in order to stay upright. He was about to have one of those special moments that both Doctor Petras and the department psychologist had warned him about. Knowing what it was though didn't help the weak or disembodied feeling that flooded him from head to foot. He was rather surprised too, because it was truly the first time it had happened and he never expected to feel so vulnerable in his own home.

Eyes tightly closed to will his heart to a normal beat, Danny winced before trying to sidle out of the galley-sized kitchen. He had to stumble back again though when Steve blocked his way by bending over to fish something he obviously needed out of the dishwasher.

"It's dirty." Keeping the door open on its hinge, Steve held the glass up to the light and frowned. "Do you have any clean glasses? You can tell me about Jason while we eat."

"Steve." Danny's voice was now low and muted. His eyes were drawn up to Steve's raised hand which fisted the heavy dark-green water-glass. It looked off ..  _wrong_  .. and Danny began to tremble. He wiped his face roughly and when his hand came away damp, Danny realized that he had broken into a cold sweat and he was now unable to focus on anything in the room as his vision rippled.

"Steve. Move." His voice broke and the two words came out as a distressed plea. He was hemmed in and felt trapped in the most ridiculous of ways. In the back of his lucid mind, Danny blamed on being in comfortable sleep-pants, bare-foot, or even being utterly over-exhausted from his restless night with such a severe migraine. Regardless of the reason, Steve loomed much too closely in the obscenely small space and all the air was suddenly gone.

Danny gasped when he felt his upper arms grabbed in a vice-like grip. He didn't realize that his knees were buckling and that Steve was only saving him from taking what would have been a violent header into his tiled floor. He struggled briefly against the hold in order to break free through the man-handling that soon had him lying horizontal on his plush sofa in the living room. Strong hands kept him down until worn out, he stopped fighting and just lay there covered in sweat and as limp as a rag across the cushions.

When Danny didn't answer him about the dishes in the dishwasher, Steve glanced over and nearly dropped what he was holding. Wan and swaying in the corner, Danny mouthed his name just as his legs seemed to give out.

"God! Danny!" Steve lunged the two steps it took to scoop Danny into his arms. He then had to hoist him higher as the man's legs did firmly give out with a shattered gasp. The best place would be the living room and Steve aimed for the sofa where he gently lay Danny flat with his legs elevated on the opposite arm as well as with the support of a few pillows.

"Tell me what's wrong." He tried but Danny's eyes were barely open and he was breathing in sharp panted spurts through his mouth. Sweat beaded his forehead and more pooled at the base of his throat where his pulse was so obviously pounding. It was frightening and Steve hesitated for one frantic pulse beat before making a decision. "Come on, Danny. Tell me what's wrong."

Thumbing a certain number on his phone, Steve held the device to his ear while running from the room for wet cloths. It took him longer than he wanted to reach Doctor Petras as he began wiping his partner's face and neck down. "Doc, Danny's having a flash back or a panic attack .. or something!" Steve wasn't sure if he needed an ambulance and he was kicking himself that very moment for agreeing with Danny that he'd contact the doctor before making such a potentially embarrassing decision.

"Damn it, Danno. Stay down!" Forced to hold the phone on his shoulder, Steve needed two hands to keep his partner on the sofa as he lurched upwards with soft complaints about suddenly being fine. Far from being okay, Steve made a face as he continued explaining what was happening to Petras. "Yeah, Doc. He's laying down but it looks like a blackout or something. He had a migraine last night and didn't sleep at all. He's worn out."

Danny wasn't sure how long it took for him to see or hear again. The first thing he noticed was the cold cloth across his forehead and that a second which was being swiped across his cheeks and neck. The sonorous mumble he heard was definitely Steve's voice but he wasn't talking to Danny. He was on the phone and evidently speaking to Doctor Petras about a panic attack or fainting spell or some sort of blackout brought on by the migraine he knew Danny had experienced over night.

"M'fine." Danny slurred sloppily as he tried to brush Steve's hand away. "Le'me up."

He failed though as Steve shoved the cell phone between his shoulder and ear. His hand stayed Danny's as he pushed him back down once more. "He's drenched in sweat; but he's back now."

Dismally, Danny saw that he was most definitely the topic of conversation yet not allowed to take part in it. He also had no snide name available for the expression laced across Steve's face. Severe and business-like, he was diligent in assessing Danny's status for the doctor who remained on the phone. Even so, he wasn't exactly looking at Danny.

"Nuh, uh! No hospital!" Danny croaked out to object at the discussion which now suggested an ambulance and trip to the emergency room. The glare from Steve clearly announced that Danny would have no choice in the matter. It would solely depend up on the opinion of the professional he was speaking to on the phone. To further his point, Steve plucked Danny's wrist from where it lay across his chest.

"He's pale. Pulse is rapid but coming down and his breathing is more normal. Fine .. okay ... I'll make sure he does." There was a long period of silence and a series of agreeable noises before the call finally ended. Rocking back on his heels, Steve tossed his phone to the floor.

"What the hell was that, Danny? You just scared me half to death." It was apparent that Steve wanted to shout him from one side of the island to the other. Instead, he was working hard at maintaining a reasonably soft tone for Danny's sake. Petras had offered some reassurances and as he described, Danny was coming down and back to the present at a rapid pace. Once he was calmer, Steve had instructions to force his prescription medication on him before bundling him into bed for the rest of the day.

"Things got a bit loopy and I couldn't quite focus." The unfortunate truth was that Danny didn't exactly know what had happened. Steve was  _Steve_  and he could breathe again. The feeling of being trapped and in danger was there, but it was becoming more and more of a dull memory.

"Loopy?" The barked laugh disputed that easily. "You just about had a panic attack." Getting anything past Steve was going to be impossible but Danny persisted on downplaying it anyway.

"I think I'm just tired." Blaming his earlier migraine, Danny tried the most basic of excuses which wisely backed up Petras' own on the phone. The firm set to Steve's jaw said he wasn't buying it no matter how well his partner tried to deliver any number of reasons.

"Doctor Petras said that you could have blackouts or dizzy spells and not just these migraines. He did agree that being exhausted and not getting rest would make them worse." However, Steve didn't seem to agree with those reasons either as he almost angrily rinsed a cloth and folded it neatly over Danny's forehead. Unable to help the sigh of relief, Danny closed his eyes as he pressed the cloth to his hot skin while water dripped down through his hair to soak into the sofa.

"I got dizzy in the kitchen." He admitted softly. "It just happened."

"Your hand is still shaking." Danny heard the worry in Steve's voice and he sighed now for an entirely different reason. "I did something, didn't I." Steve wasn't asking a question. Not really. He was making a statement and he was taken aback when Danny glared at him angrily.

"We've talked about this." Danny's retort was firm and it matched Steve's timbre exactly. Though he wasn't feeling well, Danny was as adamant as his partner about already having moved on and he wasn't interested in discussing it again.

"I'm not going to revisit every tiny ache, bruise or headache with you, Steven. I refuse to do it." He wanted to sleep then. Badly. Any adrenalin was suddenly long gone and Danny felt his entire body fill with an overwhelming fatigue. Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to be spending the rest of the day on his couch. This time, he was going to sleep and happily, very soundly at that. Steve saw the physical changes too and before Danny could say more, he was up to get water and the prescription medication Doctor Petras had mentioned on the phone.

Willingly, Danny swallowed two of the pills and sighed at Steve's continued pensive expression. Hands on his hips, Steve was standing larger than life over where Danny lay on the sofa with his feet still propped up on the opposite arm. It was perfectly fine and Danny almost laughed in disgust at his own expense. "Listen to me. This is the last time I'm going to say it and you know I hate to repeat myself."

A tiny glimmer of a smile leaked onto Steve's lips before it disappeared again. "This. Isn't. Your. Fault." Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Danny poked his fingers painfully into Steve's thigh because it was the only thing he could reach. He punctuated each word with a solid hit until Steve muttered an  _owe_  and slapped his hand away.

"I don't blame you, Steven." Danny looked at him tiredly, waiting for confirmation.

"But I do." Steve's hands flew off his hips to gesture wildly in the air. "I do!"

"Well knock it off!" Danny growled out angrily. "I don't have time for this.  _We_  don't have time for this!" His head was aching again and he was much too tired at that point. Plus, he had all the important work he'd outlined on his wall. He had long ago moved on and it didn't have time nor the patience for his bull-headed partner to be so ... well ... bull-headed.

"I'm done." With a tired laugh, Danny poked Steve again in precisely the same spot. "Now. Go. Away."

The pokes won him another pained  _owe_  and then a look of absolute confusion. "Go read my wall. I'm going to take a nap now." With that, Danny rolled over completely and shut his eyes with an exaggerated groan of comfort.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menehune are Hawaiian little people. Sort of like little Irish Leprechauns and just as happily troublesome. I don't own them or Smurfs; nor the rights or anything related to the move "50 First Dates" with my all time fave actress, Drew Barrymore.

**Chapter 12**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

There were times when his partner rendered him speechless for any number of reasons. Being told to go  _'read a wall'_  as the man rolled over so happily to get some badly needed sleep was decidedly a new one. Steve stood over Danny for less than five minutes because that's how long it took for the snores to reach his ears. Exhausted was an understatement and after the stress of whatever had just happened, along with the added help of strong medication, and Danny was certifiably out for the forseeable future.

"Fine." Steve shook his head helplessly before returning to the kitchen to prepare half the food for his own lunch and wrap up Danny's for later. Positioning himself at the kitchen table where he could easily view the entire decorated wall, he started from the top and followed the flow curiously. He only stopped to retrieve the worn newspaper and to pull Danny's laptop over so he could compare whatever notes he'd left there as well.

His studied review of the wall became more intense after he read the article about Eric Doonan in the sports section. So intense, Steve dropped his utensil as he leaned forward excitedly for another, more close look. The word-map eventually began to make more sense as Steve digested and interpreted Danny's notes bit by bit.

"Now I see it." He whispered to himself. It would still be heresay without more proof but Larson was an interesting link. Ivy Martin and Eric Doonan. One had been fogged and one was close to another who was now losing his young life in prison. The association was interesting and could be nothing more than a coincidence. But Steve felt the same disquiet as his partner had because it was simply put: strange.

Steve glanced appreciatively over to where Danny lay on the sofa. He hadn't moved since turning over and Steve could only see his shoulder which was rising and falling peacefully. He had made an inference from a tiny newspaper article which focused on a nearly obscure high school football player. They all missed it; but Danny hadn't. Probably since the most common reader of the scholastic section would be a parent and Grace had just begun cheerleading. There was any number of valid excuses from boredom to the simple fact that Danny liked sports. The point was that he looked and now they could possibly have something of great value.

Steve began to grin because just  _maybe_  that had something that might further the cause for Jason Matthews. "I owe you one. Again." Steve muttered as he went for his cell phone and found his pocket empty. It took him a minute to remember he had tossed it to the floor after calling Doctor Petras. It was under the coffee table and he snuck back in to retrieve it. Danny was laying with his back to the open room and his face practically hidden in the back of the sofa. What Steve could see of his face was still pale and possibly even lined with a lingering pain from a persistent headache.

It made Steve hesitate to leave Danny just sleeping there alone even if he did lock him tightly into his own apartment.

There were no blankets in the room so before calling the office, Steve took what he could off the badly rumpled bed. It was obvious that Danny had indeed suffered through a long terrible night based on the pillows, sheets and blankets strewn half on or off the bed. It was a frustrating realization but Steve beat it back along with another dose of guilt because like Danny had so angrily warned him, they had no time for any of it.

But the chaos in the room sealed the deal as he quietly lay a blanket over the quiet slumbering shape of his partner in the living room. Steve only returned to the bedroom to make his calls more privately though it was hardly necessary. The clamor of a second coming wouldn't disturb his partner. First Steve contacted the Jason Matthew's parents to inquire about Jason's locker room gear and then he called the office to provide Chin and Kono with a few particular instructions. The first was to run everything they possibly could on the math tutor, Pete Larson. Steve wanted everything about his past and present lives with zero potential for missing even a microscopic detail.

Secondly, he let them know that he'd contacted Jason's parents for their son's football gear and he asked that they retrieve it. Everything from the boy's locker would go to Charlie Fong for a full forensic examination. He was of two minds with that request, the greater of which innately knew that they'd be successful.

Once Steve was satisfied, he lingered only briefly in the bedroom before going back to the living room to check on his partner. Following that, he returned to the kitchen to gaze at the miraculous wall. With his hands planted on his hips, Steve began to grin again.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Water or land?" Kono didn't just giggle behind her hand, she threw her head back and laughed hysterically. "No, wait! Let's do air! Please!"

Eyes wide, Chin tugged harder on the seat belt strap to make sure it was firmly in place. Kono had drawn her legs up to her chest and was a tiny ball of trapped energy. She laughed at him and then slapped his hand away. "I sat on a Smurf! Did you see it!"

"Yup, saw it." Chin cursed under his breath as he drove erratically down the side street barely five short miles away from the Matthews' lovely home. Doing the math in his head, he was about ten minutes out from the closest hospital and he would rue every one of those long minutes. After picking up Jason's' football gear it had taken much less than that for his cousin to begin acting atrociously ridiculous.

"It was almost as cute as the Menehune. But it was blue." She giggled before tugging on Chin's right arm.

"He's under the dashboard you know." Kono said it in a conspiratorial whisper. Then got mad when Chin ignored her.

"Hey, cuz!" She punched him hard in the shoulder and he swerved slightly to the left. "He's right there! Under the dash!"

"Okay! I see him! It's a great Smurf!" Chin nearly shouted back, fully frustrated as Kono's sneakered foot kicked him in the knee. The force knocked his foot off the gas pedal and stunned him into another swerve. Scrabbling with his feet and recovering the wheel, Chin braked before finding the gas again to merge onto the highway. By then, he also had his lights and sirens blaring to force his way through rush-hour traffic.

"It's a Menehune not a Smurf! What are you blind?" As Kono's foot rocked back for another well-aimed hit, he grabbed her ankle with his right hand.

"Kono, I have to drive the car and you can't be kicking me!"

"God, Chin! You are such a party popper!" He tried to say something but could barely breathe as Kono began to laugh all over again. "Maybe they teamed up. Hey, that's like us because we're a team! Team, team, team!"

"Popper?" He said it under his breath just as she yanked her foot away in a huff. "Who teamed up?" It was a mistake to ask the question because it completely infuriated Kono at that point.

"The little Menehune and the Smurf. Team!" She thought about that idea and definitely liked it. "Yeah, it's good. Oh! Maybe there's a rainbow."

Afraid to look her way, Chin gripped the steering wheel tightly as he used the shoulder to bypass a traffic jam. He had already called Steve very quickly to tell him what was happening. He and Danny were going to meet them at the hospital. It was a good news and bad news story. Obviously very bad that their teammate had been put in jeopardy, but in a way it was sickly promising for Jason Matthews.

"Damn it." Chin breathed out in disgust as he dodged a sputtering old hatchback with no less than five surfboards creatively attached to its roof. "We couldn't just have Fong figure this out?"

He was terribly worried for his cousin as she giggled in the passenger seat. It was incredibly disconcerting to realize that she'd touch something in the cardboard box or the gym bag. Whatever it was, there was no doubt that it was going to be something extremely normal in the everyday life of a high school football player. But Kono had been wearing gloves, so Chin was doubly confused and now mentally going way back to Steve's much earlier suggestion about glow in its powdered form.

"Makes sense I guess." He spoke his musings out loud and offended, Kono nearly bugged out as he ignored her.

"Fine! But he's going to eat his banana on the brake pedal. You're going to squash him!" She screeched loudly and Chin winced at the decibels. He reflexively did brake then as she punched him in the shoulder for the tenth time.

"Stop!" He hissed from the painful round area of heat rising under his shirt sleeve. "Kono! Just .. stop .. sit there!"

"Chin! Watch it!" Her eyes were unfocused and her pupils were dilated. With the window rolled down and the wind blowing her hair crazily, she looked like a beautiful banshee. But he was beside himself as he rocketed towards the closest emergency room because her hand was out-stretched as she stared down at his feet. "Don't squash him!"

"So what! You sat on a Smurf!" He yelled back at her. Frustrated and out of his element, Chin was not only shocked at his fear but equally stunned when she burst into tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Waffles." He grit his teeth and begged himself not to ask … there was no point in saying a single word. All of this had all started after he and Kono visited the Matthews' ranch house to retrieve Jason's gear from where it had been boxed in the garage by his parents.

Once the charges had been levied against their son, his father had gone to the school and boxed up all of Jason's gear, equipment and personal belongings from his locker. Everything wound up spread between his over-sized sports bag and a basic cardboard box. Cleared with Steve, it hadn't taken them long to pick the items up and shove them all into their trunk. But Kono had rummaged through something in the box and for all he was worth, Chin knew whatever she had touched was laced with glow. Unlike Steve's larger dose though, she had gotten just enough to be truly effervescent and glowingly happy.

Starting with her favorite Auntie's best laulau recipe, Kono had escalated quickly. So instead of delivering all the items in the trunk of the car to Charlie Fong, Chin was now aiming himself for the closest hospital.

"Waffles!' Kono wiped her eyes and stared at Chin waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she made a totally disgusted face.

"He made Lucy a waffle house with toothpicks." Chin glanced over to the passenger seat once, and then twice. The only Lucy he could remember ever meeting was the Aloha Girl abducted with Steve but obviously there was another that Kono seemed to know. He was positive that neither Danny nor Steve had ever made Lucy a single thing; especially a waffle house.

Driving aggressively, Chin's eyes bulged in surprise as Kono started a monologue while staring at her ever-moving fingers.

"Lucy said:  _What are you doing?_ and then Henry .. he's so cute .. Henry says:  _Nothing, I was just getting some lint off for you…_  But Lucy!" Kono stopped crying and began laughing again which was better than the tears, but Chin flinched when her fist rocketed firmly into his shoulder.

"Lucy said:  _You were going for a feelski!_ And Henry … I felt so bad for him, cuz! Henry said:  _All right, I'm sorry... But this is like the twenty-third time we've made out already and... they're getting blue!_

Switching to laughter, Kono had tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Blue! Just like the Smurf!" She was giggling uncontrollably as she aimed a rude glance towards Chin's pants. "You know what he meant was blue? Right? I mean .. you have to."

He blushed at that but Chin had no idea what she was really talking about. Regardless, it wasn't a proper thought for an Aloha Girl. Whatever it was seemed to make her happy though, so Chin gave her a weak smile before trying to re-focus on the road. That lasted approximately one additional mile until she found the button to release the seat belt and went gracefully for the door handle.

"Bye, Chin!" He gasped as her fingers curled around the silver handle and she blithely waved her hand at him. "Gotta go!"

"Kono!" Chin shouted as the car's tires screeched and he lunged one-handed across the seat.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Chin wasn't left with a choice after he spun the car into a rapid sliding stop along the shoulder which sent dirt, grit and sand flying like a plume into the air. It came into the car through Kono's open window at the same time the force of the spin flung her backwards into his arms. At first straining every muscle in his right shoulder to keep his cousin from truly leaving, that same momentum kept her fingers from opening the door. But it also slammed Kono's body back into Chin who subsequently banged into the driver's side door and window.

After hitting the side of his head, Chin was fuzzy and slow to regather his wits. But Kono was still happily fast as she squirmed away and was out of the car before he could figure out which way was up.

"Kono!" He bellowed her name while pulling his handcuffs out. She was on the shoulder and then in the middle of the busy road. She was only stopped from running further by the same dilapidated, surfboard covered burping car. Chin blinked in shock when he heard the screech of tires and smelled the burning rubber which added to that from his own rapidly committed sliding stop. When he looked next, Kono had thrown both of her hands on top of the hood as it halted only inches from her body. It had been an insanely close call and Chin felt the fear increasing in the pit of his stomach.

But her momentary surprise, along with that of the petrified surfers who had almost run her down, gave him the time he needed.

"Come on, cuz." Before she had time to react, Chin had her in his arms and was rushing back to their own car where he physically cuffed her hands behind the passenger seat. Just as the kicking started, he added the seat belt once more to truly trap her in place this time.

"Popper!" Kono was scarily angry now as the drug took a firmer hold. She twisted and turned in a hopeless attempt to pull free before sitting back in a huff. He looked on as the glove box became the target for her foot now instead of his own body.

"I hate you Chin Ho Kelly!" With an aggrieved sigh, Chin ran a shaky hand over his face and grimaced when he found the rising bump on his temple.

"No you don't." He said with a weary but very firm voice. She made a face and then frowned as he gently tucked all of her loose hair behind her ears. Considering his retort, she puffed out a big breath of air to move more hair off her cheeks.

"I don't?"

"Nope." Chin had to smile at her confusion because he hadn't thought she would even hear him. The fact that she was taking a moment to think in her befuddled brain was entirely endearing. Kono frowned and looked up at him questioningly because she couldn't figure it out. So Chin managed a facsimile of a genuine smile as he rolled up the window and got ready to lock the door. Again. "No, you don't hate me at all. Not even a little bit."

"Oh." Kono looked down at the floor boards of the car and then shrugged as the smile returned to brighten her face. "Okay."

But he had more trouble once he finally pulled in to park by the hospital's emergency room. Kono's mood had changed once more and Chin faintly remembered that one of glow's best features was how long the feeling could last. He was distinctly relieved to see Danny and Steve running from the entrance with two emergency room attendants and a gurney.

"Look, it's Danny and Steve!" Kono almost purred their names and Chin blushed again as he released one of her wrists only to get elbowed in the ribs as she immediately reacted to being freed.

"Kono!" He shouted lamely as he lunged and missed. But then didn't need to worry as she rocketed directly into Danny's arms.

"Hi, Danny! How's my favorite Haol'e?" The purr had increased and at first, Danny didn't know what to do with his arms full of a happy, loving Kono. He glanced meaningfully once at Steve who nonchalantly slid the gurney directly behind them. With one smooth motion, Danny had her sitting on it as he returned her smile.

"As wonderful as my favorite surfer girl." Danny replied carefully. She laughed and pushed her hair back, showing off the handcuff in the process. It took him an extreme effort to not draw attention to that one slender wrist from which it dangled. "Can you do me a huge favor, sweetie?"

"Absolutely!" She put a hand on each of his shoulders and nodded. Danny kept his expression schooled as he studied her sweaty face and wide, dark pupils. Her hands were also trembling and he could feel her frenetic tension through his shirt. It was upsetting but with her attention solely on him, Danny knew that he needed to keep her calm so they could get her into the hospital.

"So you really will?" Danny asked in all seriousness because laying her flat on the gurney and strapping her down was going to be tricky. In response, she smiled and rocked his shoulders playfully.

"Yup. Anything. Especially surfing .. you haven't had a lesson in a long time, Danny."

"That's true." Danny admitted. "We can go surfing soon. But for now, I need you to lay down for me right here." As Danny voiced his request, he gently pushed backwards while Steve took Kono's shoulders to guide her down and one of the ER attendant's swung her legs up. The smile fled her face quickly just as he thought it might, so he leaned closer to offer her some encouragement.

"Thanks, sweetie. This is perfect and I need you to stay here for me."

"Changed my mind! I don't want to do this!" Kono complained loudly because she wasn't entirely keen on his compliment. Her face darkened as she lost her perceived control of the situation. Suddenly solemn and very grave, Kono tried to get up but was kept flat through Steve and Danny's insistence.

"I changed my mind." Kono repeated. She seemed worried as she pulled hard on Danny's hand so he stumbled forward even closer. "What about surfing and what about her?"

She said ' _her_ ' in a strange tone and Danny stuttered for a minute in his head. "Who, Kono?" He missed Chin flinch behind him because asking questions of his dusted cousin hadn't been such a splendid concept.

This time though, Danny got a relatively reasonable answer. "Her. You know, what about Grace?"

For a moment, Danny was lost as he searched for an appropriate reply to keep Kono calm. He never lost his smile as he completely ignored both Steve and Chin. Surfing seemed initially safe and it was still a thread in the odd conversation, so he went immediately back to the subject.

"Grace? Well, you're her favorite surfer girl too." Danny replied with a happy nonchalant shrug. Completely astonished at the unexpected answer, Kono's mouth gaped open and she started to laugh all over again.

"I am?" She gushed with a softer laugh. Accepting the change more easily, Kono smiled up at Danny in agreement. "But .. okay .. I like Grace, Danny!"

"I like her, too, Kono." He couldn't help laughing along with her while shaking his head in what was really abject disgust. He was simply doing a remarkable job at covering up his anger, worry and a skyrocketing frustration that was close to, but not quite as bad, as Chin's. Steve had been right all along and because of a sports page article, they had all found out the truth. But they were finding out the hard way and each was afraid that the effects of the drug would worsen.

"We'll go surfing this weekend. Alright?" Danny quickly suggested. It wouldn't happen of course because he still wasn't well, but Danny easily recognized what was going to keep Kono calm and laid out on the gurney. "Grace would love to see you. We all haven't been together in a long time." His constant chatter kept Kono enthralled and gave the attendants just enough time to help.

With Danny and Steve now there, it was all easier than Chin thought possible and his sigh of relief was loud, but far from exaggerated. He truthfully meant the deep sound that burst out of his lungs and he could have sat down right there on the side of the curb. Chin saw that Kono was still smiling but refusing to let go of Danny's hand as straps were hastily buckled in place. She was relatively quiet and finally in the right place for help.

"I'm obviously going in with Kono. I'll stay with her." Danny announced without looking up. He kept his smile for her benefit and his voice light as he held her hand. Based on Chin''s expression and the rosy bruise on his forehead, he'd had a rough time of it with his cousin.

Standing next to Chin, Steve was speechless as Danny seamlessly and skillfully took over the situation. In fact, he realized that he hadn't said a single word and was more than thankful that his still ailing partner had insisted upon coming along to meet Chin at the hospital. Steve turned to the older man who was watching Danny and the emergency room technicians who flanked the gurney. Once Kono was safely secured, they began a slow but steady jog through the doors.

"You okay?" Steve asked, eyeing the bruise on Chin's temple. He frowned when he noticed that Chin's right arm was a bit limp and he was mindlessly fisting his fingers. Before the man could object, Steve lifted the short sleeve and gasped at the swollen, raised mark. Weakly, Chin gave a short laugh while he intentionally pulled the material back down.

"Kono packs quite the punch; even when she's happy." What was meant to be funny came out flat and tired sounding. Chin frowned to finally admit what had happened in the car. "She tried to get out of the car while it was moving. I wrenched my shoulder trying to stop her and avoid a car wreck."

"So you cuffed her to the seat." There was a glimmer of a smile in Steve's voice. "Smart move. Feisty runs in the family." His comment got Chin to smile too, as brief as it was. There were was no doubt that he was emotionally wrung out and extremely upset, though.

"Are you really okay, Chin?" Steve asked again.

"Sure. Yeah." He felt Steve's hand tighten warmly on his shoulder. So because he was honest and they were now alone, Chin shook his head before rubbing his eyes and talking through his hands. The entire experience would be something that he would never forget. "No. No, I'm really not."

"She'll be okay." Steve offered quietly. He knew that Jason's gear was in the trunk but it could stay until a doctor reconfirmed his soothing words. Kono needed to come first, so with that priority duly noted, Steve pulled Chin forward. With a friendly arm draped over his friend's slumped shoulders, the two walked steadily into the hospital.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Kono wasn't entirely embarrassed about what had happened mostly due to the fact that she didn't remember anything. Her biggest personal issue was her mistake in stupidly exposing herself to the drug. More than that though, she was upset about Chin's shoulder and arm. He was in a sling to rest badly wrenched muscles and tendons in his neck and shoulder which had been injured between her well-aimed repetitive hits and the way he'd strained himself to make sure she didn't actually leave the car.

The impressive black and blue mark on the left side of his forehead only added to her chagrin. However, the entire situation also gave her a pretty good idea about how Steve felt for his much worse altercation with Danny. Staring at her cousin across the width of the smart table, she had to bite her tongue from apologizing again. She was responsible for every blemish he wore and the small bottle of anti-inflammatories he'd been prescribed by the doctor. Learning from Danny's firm example though, Chin would be similarly tired of or at least uninterested in hearing what she had to say again. What had happened was a risky part to their jobs and it was now over. It was definitely time to move on.

She went back to her task purposefully and without uttering a single word. Her fingers paused though as she read and then reread the paragraph. "Oh my god." Kono said. Truly shocked she had to take a minute to read it again and then cross-reference her findings once more. Her demeanor and expression brought Chin around to stand next to her and his pleased smile echoed her first ?

"Good work." Chin said. "Do you want to tell him now?"

"I don't have everything on Larson yet." Kono replied, knowing that Chin meant telling Steve. "But I think now is a good time. If this is just the beginning, we have Pete Larson as our missing link."

Chin hugged her close with his good arm. "And so much more if we can prove it." On the heels of that praise, Steve strode from his office calling to Danny at the same time to join them. Feeling better that day, Danny had started the morning on time and was in own office studiously going through a mountain high pile of paperwork.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie." To say that Steve was beaming was an understatement. "He found significant amounts of glow in the medicated bottle of powder that was in the cardboard box. The lid was loose and the powder had spilled out. Kono, you probably inhaled a bit of it when you got it from the Matthews' house."

It only made her feel slightly better. She continued to be bewildered by the interesting looks shared amongst the three men on her team. She glared at Steve when he almost too playfully nudged Danny's shoulder. Kono didn't exactly know why she appreciated Danny's total deafness to Steve's obvious grin. None of them would tell her what she'd done, only that she had been very funny since she'd been more glowed than fogged.

"Someone stuck it in there on purpose so Jason would be drugged during the game." Noticeably taking two steps away from Steve when he tried to tease him again, Danny picked up the conversation. "Between whatever he might have inhaled plus absorption after he applied it, he got a massive dose and was probably fogged out of his mind."

"It explains almost everything." Still grinning, Steve was excited but they needed to prove who had done it. Assuming that it was Eric Doonan could be correct, but it was one hundred percent unfounded and could be extremely unfair to the other teenager.

"Are you ready for more?" Chin asked slyly. He rocked into Kono and tapped the table to bring up the photos they'd found of Peter Larson.

"Pete Larson changed his name from Francis Peter Largo in 2000 after serving 2 years in jail for a past child molestation case. He was arrested in late 1997 on charges of institutional sexual assault, corruption of a minor and disseminating obscene materials to a minor." Kono looked up automatically as Danny rapped the edge of the table angrily.

"Our friend Frank, was the math and calculus teacher at a High School in Tennessee at the time. The girl in question was fifteen."

"Unbelievable." Danny groused angrily. "How long has he been out here tutoring kids? How long has he been working exactly in the element he needs to stay away from?"

Kono nodded at what he said because she was finding more and it wasn't as buried as one might have thought. "There's a gap in time so I'm not sure. But I can begin tracing his activity locally over the last two years. He lives in a small but very expensive condo downtown. When he's not tutoring on the side, he works at a car dealership."

"Two years are a long time and he's well off." Steve snorted at the strange mix of roles and the implication about the man's lifestyle. "I want a list of all his current and past students. All of them; and I want to know if any complaints have been made against him while he's been here."

"We can pick him up just on the these facts alone." Danny pointed out. "He's living under an assumed alias and he's working illegally with minors."

Folding his arms, Steve nodded in agreement but he wanted an ironclad case against the man related not only to his offenses but also to the drug. That relationship could be tougher to define. Steve remained quiet for a few minutes as he considered their next options. His subsequent demand was initially confusing. "I want to talk to the Martins and then Ivy again with her parents present. It may require their lawyer as well as a representative from Child Protective Services."

A sardonic grin slowly spread across Danny's face. It was heavily dosed by a father's angry concern, too. "She said that her instructions for the buy came from this guy Largo and she couldn't identify him." His tone resonated in the room because he knew what was going on.

"She knows exactly who Largo is because they're having an affair. She's protecting him. Ten to one Ivy Martin claims that she's in love with this joker and he's got her under his thumb."

"Exactly." Steve concurred. The situation was going to be potentially ugly and painful for the Martin family if the path they were revisiting was a valid one. "Let's visit the Martins now. We talk to the parents first and then Ivy again. We hope she can implicate Larson before we bring him in. I want hard facts and I want to rack up these charges against him one by one. Doonan will have to wait just a bit longer."

"Get a tail on Larson immediately." Steve demanded of Chin. "Danny and I are going to take a ride over to the Martins' home. You two find out where Larson is right now. I want covert surveillance in place; I want to know where he is and what he's doing every minute of every day."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

What happened next was fast and completely not what any one of them had expected. The first stop for Steve and Danny was that in person, unannounced visit to the Martin family residence where they gently inquired of Ivy's whereabouts. They were both instantly mortified when a perplexed but very pleasant Mrs. Martin invited them in to talk, but then informed them that Ivy was having an afternoon session with her math tutor at that very moment.

"Where?" Danny and Steve rose to their feet instantly. It was the right for the parents to know about Larson, but Danny hesitated since he didn't want to terrify the woman within just a few minutes of arriving. "Where do they meet for their math lessons?"

"Usually at the school library." Mrs. Martin was leery at the odd round of questioning and concerned by the new tension that suddenly flowed off the two Five-0 officers. "Why? What's happened? Is Ivy alright?"

Steve made a face as he asked her to come along with them to check on her daughter. "We have reason to believe that Pete Larson is not whom he says he is. It does put your daughter at some level of risk and we'd like to not only ask her a few questions, but also bring her home."

Mrs. Martin stared first at Steve and then at Danny. She didn't understand, but was duly worried for her daughter as she grabbed her pocketbook and keys to follow them in her own car.

With instructions to stay in her vehicle in the parking lot at the school, Danny and Steve left a now very anxious Mrs. Martin for the library. They found her daughter sitting at a table near the front door at a private computer station with her calculus books open. By the notes she was taking, it was no lie that Ivy was indeed studying and focused on her extra-curricular activity.

"How's math going?" Steve asked lightly. She looked up when they stood over her and instantly pinched her face much the way her mother had done.

"It's fine thank you." Her tone was flooded with annoyance however as she boldly stared back up at them. "What do you want now? I told you everything before."

Ivy wasn't nervous but she knew something was wrong to have the two officers who had first interviewed her arrive so unexpectedly. Danny raised his eyebrows quizzically as Steve scanned the floor for the math tutor. Gone was the sweet and seemingly innocent young lady they had met at the hospital. "I didn't do anything, so what do you want?"

Uncharacteristically huffy, Ivy folded her arms and leaned back from her studies. She was oddly angry and her cheeks were bushing a deep maroon color. "Where's your math tutor today, Ivy?" Danny asked softly. By Steve's annoyed posture following a fast circuit of the small library, it was apparent that Larson was not there and they were only drawing the attention of a few other scattered students along with that of the librarian.

"Not here." She literally ground her jaw while her eyes flashed. "He's with Martha. I wasn't good enough. I've never been good enough. But he's never ditched my lesson for her like he did today." Steve chuffed a sound as his eyes widened in shock. The way she said her friend's name was filled with a childish jealousy but her attitude was an almost adult-like rage. She was mad and wanted her own style of revenge and their arrival could not have been timed better.

"Where did they go?" Steve asked as gently as possible as Ivy started to turn off the computer and gather her books together. It was obvious that she felt her day was a lost cause and she didn't want to speak to them anymore. She shrugged at first, but then her anger won out as tears filled her eyes.

"His place probably." Ivy slammed her calculus books into her backpack. "They usually go there because they're in love." She sneered the last word while rolling her eyes dramatically. "Martha loves him and she's planning out the wedding, the big house with the ocean view, how many kids, the dog in the backyard. But she wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for me!"

She was getting louder as tears rolled down her checks. "He was mine first!" Steve rubbed his face in despair before meeting Danny's troubled expression. They would need to have the right professionals available for further questioning. The fact that she was at least in front of them was reassuring but now they had another teenager to worry about. Ivy tried to push past both of them but Danny snapped the strap on her backpack to keep her in place.

"We were worried about you and your mom's in the parking lot. She's going to take you home." Ivy gave out with a stunned sound as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Her whole attitude changed again back to the teenager they'd met in the hospital. Tears coursed down her cheeks at the news.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She cried. With his arm around her, Danny led Ivy from the library. She was upset now and afraid of her what her parents were going to find out. "I can't believe you told them and you brought my mother here!"

"We know he gave you the drugs, Ivy." Danny said it as a simple statement of fact to draw her out more. The three stopped in the school hallway just feet from the front door. Ivy could see her mother standing worriedly outside their blue car.

"Who? Pete?" She was confused by it though. "Pete never gave me the drugs; I lied for Martha." Ivy's voice was small but she turned to look directly at Danny and she seemed to be telling the truth. "I gave her the money to get them but I lied for Martha. She got the drugs from Largo. I never did .. I never met Largo."

"Wait a minute." Danny frowned in confusion because they all knew that Pete Larson was Largo. "Do you know who Largo is?" He asked to be sure and was stunned when Ivy shrugged because she didn't seem to know.

"I have no idea. Only Martha has met him and she said she was keeping everything about him a secret. All these secrets started after she met Pete." Steve shook his head in wonder. It wasn't entirely making sense, yet in a way it was. "Now they're together and he totally ditched me for her today!"

"I know you're very upset, Ivy. But how long has Martha been seeing Mr. Larson?" Danny asked as patiently as possible. It sparked the anger in the girl again, but not as badly.

"A long time. I thought he liked me first but he was only using me to get to Martha. Then when they met, he totally ignored me except for these stupid math lessons. Today was the first time he totally ditched me though!" She couldn't get over the rejection but was torn between that and what her parents were going to say. "Martha was supposed to be my friend and now there's nothing but secrets and Pete doesn't want to see me anymore. All he did was email me my lesson for today."

Danny wanted to ask if he'd touched her or done anything inappropriate, but it wasn't the place nor the time. What they were getting from her spontaneously was enough to get their end rolling at a more rapid pace. Now though, they had another seventeen year old girl to worry about and one that was very likely with their suspect at that very second.

He glanced to Steve and then motioned to Mrs. Martin who had moved off the car and was walking to them across the parking lot. She had spied them through the glass and was growing increasingly upset. "Let's get Ivy home and do a few other things." Danny suggested as he insisted on holding Ivy's elbow to escort her out.

Distracted by doing just that, Steve left Danny to reunite the teary-eyed girl with her mother. Walking to a quiet area, he called Chin and Kono to give them the latest on what was potentially going on with Pete Larson, also known as Francis Peter Largo.

"Chin, Ivy was supposed to have a lesson today with Larson. But we just found her alone." Steve explained, not giving Chin a chance to interrupt what he wanted to also say. "She thinks he's at his condo with her friend, Martha."

 _"Martha? We already have him in our sights. Steve."_  Chin finally shared. Not knowing that their suspect was supposed to have been teaching, he and Kono had been lucky. They had seen his car parked outside a coffee shop and were lingering about a half-block behind.  _"He's got someone with him in his car. We thought it was Ivy."_ A second silhouetted shape was sitting in the passenger seat and Larson was laughing while handing a coffee through the window.

"It's a girl. Dark-haired; I guess it could be Martha." Kono advised as she peered closely. She could just see the outline of a long full hairstyle. She watched as the tutor leaned through the window to give the girl a warm kiss. "Nice."

"Stay on him." Steve waved Danny over as the Martin's drove away and put his phone on speaker. He grimaced at Danny's expression which had worsened considerably in the last many minutes. He gave him a warning look before tapping his head once. The motion earned him a glare, but Danny was already sweating and growing pale. With the way things were escalating on them, Danny was bound to do too much, too soon. Ignoring the glare, Steve tapped the air with his palm down to further his point for his partner to keep his blood pressure in check.

"Like I said, it may be Ivy's friend, Martha. So go slow and be cautious." Even more interested, Kono leaned forward in the car to try and make out the outline better, but they were too far back. Then they were moving since their prey was driving off. Based on the condo address, they were only a few short miles from the man's home.

"We'll be there in five." Steve reported as he and Danny started to leave the school. Half-way there though, Chin was calling them back with an urgent tone to his voice.

 _"We're not going to be able to wait."_  Chin reported in a soft whisper. He and Kono were watching as the older former teacher slung his arm companionably around the teenager's waist. She was cuddled happily up against him and juggling both of their coffee cups while he searched with his free hand for a house key. The two had parked in an assigned spot at the exclusive condo complex and were walking down the sidewalk.

Steve glanced once more in warning towards Danny as his foot started to tap impatiently by what was being related to them. "Danny ... you need to take this down a notch." He demanded as his partner wiped his forehead from sweat. "We've almost got him dead to rights."

 _"I see them now and Larson is unlocking his front door."_  Chin gave a detailed blow-by-blow of what he was watching. The worry in his voice grew as he watched them share a long passionate kiss in full view. The difference in their ages was startling in its clarity but the older man was over-confident and seemed to enjoy the risk he'd been taking. Seconds later, they were disappearing inside the unit. _"We can't wait, Steve. He definitely has Martha with him."_

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

After ending the call with Steve and Danny, the cousins hesitated because Larson's front door opened so quickly. They watched as he walked two suitcases down the sidewalk towards his car where he placed each in the trunk.

"Interesting.' Chin muttered. "I wonder where they think they're going." Carefully pulling on the velcro straps, he removed the sling from his right arm. "You'll take the lead, but I'm not going to look like I'm at a disadvantage." He grinned over to Kono who then helped with his tac-vest before they approached the residence.

"Direct?" Kono confirmed in regard to what they would say to Larson. She smiled when Chin agreed.

"We start with his true identity and illegality of employment and take it from there." He said. "We need to get into his home." Standing behind Kono, one knock had the door opening to a truly surprised Pete Larson.

"Mr. Larson, Five-0. We need to speak to you regarding the nature of your employment. May we come in?" Kono's voice was firm with no true indication of believing she'd be refused. Larson paused, swallowed hard and looked briefly over his shoulder. He didn't want to allow their entry, but moved aside as Kono and Chin took over his doorstep. In the recesses of the condo, they could hear the shower running.

"Sure." He muttered unhappily as he closed the door behind them. It was as if he knew his life of anonymity had ended but he wasn't going to necessarily go down easily.

"It's been brought to our attention that your real name is Francis Peter Largo." Kono said.

"Ah, no." The rebuttal was instant and very rude. "You've got the wrong guy."

"Don't think so." Kono countered aggressively. "First let me just say that your assumed name violates any number of federal laws. In addition and after serving time in prison for child molestation, you still seem to be actively and quite illegally employed as a tutor."

"I'm telling you that you've got the wrong man." He insisted but still blanched at Kono's remarks and then closed his eyes before he could even offer another word as Martha's high young voice reached them from the bathroom.

"Largo! What's taking you so long?" Larson flinched at the not so old personal nickname before cursing under his breath. His worry deepened when Martha shouted out a knowing laugh. "Hey honey! I left you some just now!"

"Some what, Largo? What did you give her?" Chin asked as he raised his eyebrows quizzically, but he was worried for the teenager. "Glow or something different this time?"

The cousins watched as the math tutor shifted uncomfortably where he stood near his couch. What had been poor was now the worst of every nightmare he ever had. Yet still Larson persisted in denying everything being said to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about or what she's talking about. She's just a neighbor and she's borrowing my shower until her plumbing is fixed."

"Oh that's a new one! But the only problem is that we saw you." Kono had to laugh at that terribly contrived excuse. "The shower started at the coffee shop I guess and then it spilled out to your front doorstep."

Picking up where Kono left off, Chin offered the man a rude smile. "And that brings us to our next set of rather serious issues." He smirked behind Kono as she readied her handcuffs. Chin watched Larson carefully as he eyed the metal in Kono's hands.

"We actually have a quite a few concerns to discuss with you, Frank. Besides dealing and trafficking rather dangerous drugs, you seem to be revisiting your penchant for underage girls." Chin added.

Nervously glancing around the room, Larson stiffened and nearly bolted but Chin had his gun suddenly trained on the man. "Turn around, Mr. Largo. You're under arrest."

"It's Larson." The former teacher ground out through clenched teeth as he reluctantly turned around. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Save it for your lawyer and for a court of law." Chin said as Kono pulled the man's wrists behind his back. Smoothly and without incident, the ex-teacher was soon cuffed, read his Miranda Rights, and sitting dismally on his couch. From the direction of the bathroom, the water turned off and they could all hear Martha shouting again.

"Largo, honey!" This time she was annoyed and her disappointment was more than evident based on her petulant tone. "Come on, Largo! What happened to you?" There was a pause and an attempt at a sultry giggle. "Whatever, honey ... it's your loss! Well .. maybe. Your hit is still here."

Kono glared at the man before going down the hallway.

"Martha. This is Officer Kono Kalakaua. We met at the hospital." Rapping on the door, she announced herself only to receive a very loud and stunned gasp. "Please get dressed and come out."

Kono waited by the door and as soon as it opened, she took Martha by the arm and escorted her back to the living room. The teenager was wearing a revealing blouse and low slung skinny jeans. It was obvious by her flushed cheeks, pouty lips, and dilated pupils that she had already indulged in whatever drug she'd offered Larson.

"Did you take glow?" Kono demanded of the girl who at first stared blankly at her. "How much did you take, Martha?" Keeping a firm hold on her arm, Kono quickly surveyed the bathroom and heaved a worried sigh when she saw the plastic baggie, small mirror and razor blade laid out on the counter to the sink. As Martha had offered, there was definitely some available for one other interested user. But they all looked up when another stern knock sounded on his front door.

"What's going on now!" Overwhelmed by the invasion, Larson barked the words out. He half-rose to object but sat back down to Chin's warning look with the added encouragement of his gun. With an eye towards the unsteady Martha, Kono opened the door to welcome Danny and Steve.

"You can't do this." Martha shouted as the two additional officers entered the condo. She recognized the entire Five-0 team and her face turned red now in anger. Mis-reading part of the situation, she pointed to Larson and burst into furious tears. "We love each other and I'm going with him! It's my choice and he didn't do anything wrong."

"Be quite Martie." Beginning to seethe on the sofa, all of which was aimed at the Five-0 team, Larson's voice was low and dangerous. But Martha was too upset to listen. "Now's not the time, baby."

Steve and Danny stared in disbelief at the former teacher as he vacillated between an undisguised hatred for them and an odd solicitous attitude towards the teenager who was sobbing in Kono's hands.

"Martie, you have to listen to me and calm down." Larson said quietly. Trying to talk to the young girl who had become frightened and who was also on a high was a pointless task. His condescending attitude towards Martha infuriated all of them, but possibly Danny the most as the former teacher persisted.

"Martie. Martie, honey. Be quiet; everything is going to be okay."

"No. I won't be quiet! No! I'm going with you!" Aiming a kick at Kono, the teenager tried to run past the adults to be nearer Larson. "Let him go!"

Neatly catching her, Kono flipped the girl over gently but with a firm strength. "If you cause problems, we're going to have to cuff you too. As it is, you're going to have to go to the hospital."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave us alone!" Frightened and now beginning to panic, Martha began to struggle more which forced Steve to help Kono cuff the distraught teenager. "I'm sorry, Martha, it's for your own good." Kono truthfully said, even though the girl was far from coherent at that point.

"Let her go. You're just making it worse!" Larson's face was nearly as red as Martha's as her cries escalated in fear. "We do love each other and we are leaving the island. Together. Tonight."

"Do you believe the absolute gall of this guy?" Danny remarked in a blend of sarcasm and a sick amazement. Bending over at the waist, Danny caught Larson's eye as he sneered his answer. It was taking him an enormous effort to allow the balance of his team to handle the bulk of the arrest. His studied look of the very distressed teenager had set off every emotional trigger and he shook his head in warning.

"The only place you're going is back to jail where you can't hurt these kids." He noticed the pamphlets then and walked over to scoop then off the coffee table.

"Nice. Very nice, Frank." Danny thumbed through the travel documents and handed them to Steve. "Paris for Mr. and Mrs. Pete Larson. Very, very nice indeed."

"That is very special, Frank. Did you really think you could get away with this?" Steve smirked along with his partner while pocketing the paperwork for safe-keeping. He pulled an impressed face as he made a show of looking around the posh condo. However, Steve was far from being truly impressed by the terrible situation.

"Nice digs, a new teenaged wife, and a trip to Paris. I didn't realize that a math tutor who also moon-lighted as a pedophiliac car salesman could do so well."

"Largo?" Still held firmly in place by Kono, Martha was confused and becoming more upset by each passing minute. "Why do they keep calling you Frank?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Using it as a brace for his back, Danny leaned heavily into the wall. His vision was begin to swim much as it had back in his apartment. But things were so much more worse. He had felt his resolve slipping while walking down the hallway to the interrogation room. He had felt it and had firmly shaken it off in a rush of personal disgust. As always, he had seated their suspect but his hands had been inconceivably sweaty and he nearly fumbled with closing the bracelet around the chair for restraint.

"Trouble there, blondie?" As a result of the nasty words, Danny had rediscovered his fingers and growled a warning at Larson. The man had a mouth and big one at that. Once separated from Martha who now had a police escort at the hospital for treatment, it had worsened exponentially. With a fast twist, Danny had purposefully tightened the cuff a few harsh clicks, pleased when he heard the pained intake of breath.

"Put your feet up. Stay awhile." Danny taunted back. But he had to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow as he stood and stepped away. Beginning in the car on the ride back to the office, Steve had told him to wait outside interrogation, and he'd blithely declined.

 _"You worry too much, Steve."_  As he braced himself against the wall, Danny remembered saying the words as clear as a bell.

 _"I'm fine and I promise to just stand back and watch. I'm not going to miss this for the world."_ The rush of adrenalin and his desire to be part of the interrogation had over-ridden his earlier feelings of being tired. With Largo in custody, Danny felt energized and ready.

Still, Steve had continued to argue his point; insulted, Danny had argued back and made such a face that Steve reluctantly had relented.

Now that he was in the room and felt the cold of the concrete wall seeping in through his damp shirt, Danny knew that Steve had been right. He needed more time and being physically tired was only exacerbating his feelings of déjà vu.

Danny was sure that Steve had noticed because he knew there was a river of sweat trickling down his back. He could feel the chill from the air conditioning as it flickered on to buffet his wetly stained dress shirt. With an effort, Danny pulled himself off the wall to stand just off center of their suspect. He could still leave and just walk out of the room. He could do it and he should do it. Chin or Kono would easily take his place. Danny heaved in a deep breath and let it out slowly inch by inch through his mouth. He promised that he would leave if things got worse and so by way of compromise, he consciously placed himself near the door.

But Danny forgot everything he had vowed to himself when Steve opened his mouth.

"Pete Larson." Danny winced at Steve's sarcastic and overly loud tone. "Or should I say Francis Peter Largo? It took some time, but we have you to rights." Lounging arrogantly where Danny had placed him, Larson merely shrugged.

"Congratulations." Larson drawled just as sardonically. "Score one for you. But I much rather prefer Pete or just Larson now. I only let Martie call me Largo. It's her special name for me."

"Do you think that I care about your preferences?" Steve laughed in disdain. "Do you think that I honestly care about what you let Martha call you? She's a child and one that you've taken advantage of and gotten hooked on drugs."

To Larson, it was apparent the Five-0 officers were going to play good cop, bad cop and he almost chuckled at the predictability of the pattern. Didn't cops try to do anything differently nowadays? He sighed tiredly because at that moment, the obvious leader of the team was  _bad_. Larson wasn't even mildly concerned as the man literally got into his face.

He listened with a bored expression to the various charges that were going to be lodged against him. As a past child molester, he'd violated terms of parole, assumed an illegal identify, was a key link to a major drug dealing ring, and to top it off was now subject to being charged with rape and attempted kidnapping. With all the time in the world, Larson coolly held Steve's gaze as the man's deep voice threatened him repeatedly. The only thing that eventually got his attention was the smaller officer who suddenly seemed off and perhaps more than just a little bit ill.

Danny blinked as the room tilted and he took a hesitant step back to brace his upper body once more against the wall. Steve's form became dark and shapeless over their bound suspect and Danny weakly shook his head to clear his vision. Instead, his mind produced an image of Steve grabbing Doctor Miller's hair. That brought on a sudden sharp sensation of vertigo and Danny felt himself listing helplessly. Scrabbling against the wall, he used its solid touch to stay on his feet.

 _"Go ahead."_  Steve's old challenge whispered in his mind.  _"Go ahead."_ _"Go ahead."_ _"Go ahead."_ It was going to happen again and in that instant, Danny forgot to breathe.

"Steve." Danny's mouth moved but nothing came out. Something deep inside was shouting for help while another demanded that he keep himself calm. As he watched the slow motion scene unfold, Danny's eyes watered and he rubbed frantically at his face. He forced his head to turn towards the door; the handle was so close yet he couldn't move.

 _"Go ahead."_  Steve whispered the dare again.  _"Go ahead."_

As the two words rattled his thoughts, Danny simply couldn't force his legs to walk him proudly from the room to regain his wits. Only taking place a few feet in front of him and as he started to lose full control, the interrogation continued in earnest. Voices increased in volume and shadows crept into his line of sight. What was happening ebbed to a pinprick and his hearing became muffled as if in a tunnel or airless tube. Losing his ability to remain steadfast, Danny whistled in a sharp breath through his nose as Steve's large shadow seemed to grow. Even though it wasn't aimed towards him, Danny shuddered as the menacing shape loomed over the smaller seated one.

"So, Frank. Largo. You just thought you'd leave Hawaii with a seventeen year old?" Steve's sarcasm was brutal as he leaned an inch from the man's nose. "Then what? Were you really going to marry her or just string her along until the next underage opportunity came along? Before her, there was Ivy Martin too. We have her statement." That last part might have been a stretch, but Steve smelled the blood in the water and the math tutor's stunned reaction proved him to be correct.

Larson noticeably sneered; Ivy wasn't only young, she was tremendously immature and he knew that he couldn't trust her. But her friend Martha was different and he'd quickly moved on to leave the confused, jilted teenager in his wake. Momentarily distracted though by a strange movement, Larson glanced at the smaller man behind the clearly identified leader of the team. His puzzled frown was obvious but Steve refused to look. However, that one subtle clue from their suspect concerned Steve because Danny's complexion had worsened the closer they'd gotten to the room. Instead of giving Larson the satisfaction, Steve looked pointedly into the far camera and held the lens. If anything were wrong, Chin and Kono would read that summons and be in attendance to help with Danny.

"What's wrong with him? You seriously might want to check that guy out." The question and snide comment were both aimed at Steve and he dropped his eyes back down to Larson in anger. The man shrugged and pointed using his chin. "Blondie doesn't look too good."

"Shut your mouth." Steve ground out. In no mood for the former teacher's rude antics, Steve's face was clouded and angry. He deigned to look over his shoulder though, stunned by the sight. In the few minutes he'd set his attention on their suspect, Danny had come undone in the small room.

"Danny." Steve stood away from Larson and took a hesitant step towards his badly shaken partner.

"Danny?" Steve tried again. But the sound of his own name finally moved him and Danny lunged for the door. His fingers were damp with sweat as they connected with the handle and he slipped once before grabbing it.

 _"Go ahead."_ For a split second, he expected to be torn away by an unyielding band of muscle, but then he was out and free. He would have chuckled if he had the breath; a disgusted sound for himself and at his own apparent weakness. Instead he continued to wheeze. He would apologize later, too. He would need to do that for Steve after he got away. Only after he got himself under control.

The corridor swam hazily in front of Danny's eyes as he stumbled down the hall using one hand for support on the smooth concrete wall. With only the goal of being able to move, Danny lurched down the hallway and far away from the interrogation room. He made a left turn and kept moving until he hit another type of physical wall and careened into a corner where he slid down to sit in a sweaty, frazzled heap with his forehead resting against the cold concrete. This time the roughly pebbled surface felt good against his skin. Unable to stop, Danny continued to shake and he knew that he'd not escape a visit to the emergency room this time. Frankly, based on his rapidly beating heart and inability to get himself together, he wouldn't blame Steve for over-riding their earlier agreement.

He shuddered reflexively when he felt hands on him. At first Danny wasn't sure who guided him to lay flat to his back; he didn't understand the soft murmurs. He wondered if he was blind too, until he realized his eyes were tightly closed and he was panting in sharp heaved breaths which matched the desire to apologize in his head. They were too shallow and he wasn't getting enough air and yet try as he might, Danny couldn't seem to get his lungs to work properly. As he let the soothing presence of his friend take over, Danny finally became aware that Chin was there before he lost consciousness.

Chin and Kono had recognized what was happening immediately. This time they didn't take their eyes off the security camera feeds and both flew from the offices in record time when Steve glanced up to make his non-verbal demand. While Kono ducked into the interrogation room to assist Steve with Larson, Chin continued on down the hallway looking for Danny. It didn't take him long to find his friend sitting shell-shocked in a corner.

"Danny, it's Chin. I'm here to help." He didn't wait for an answer and wasn't all that surprised when none came. He ignored the shattered gasp and Danny's flinching reaction when he touched him to lay him on his back.

"Damn." Chin muttered under his breath as Danny shook uncontrollably. "It's okay, Danny. Just breathe ... think about breathing more slowly." It fell on deaf ears though as Danny's head gently tossed to the left. Then there were booted footsteps coming closer. He knew it would be Steve before the man even turned the final corner.

"Chin." Steve whispered as he fell to his knees next to the two men. "Get an ambulance here. Get one now."

"You got it." Chin lurched to his feet while Steve took over the limited triage they could manage in the basement hallway. Steve was troubled to see Danny's eyes closed in a face that was ashen and slick. Danny was consumed by teeth-rattling tremors and drenched in a cold sweat. At a loss of what to do, Steve gently rubbed Danny's hands between his own. Even with his friend so obviously now in a faint, Steve found himself afraid to say a word for fear of unsettling him even more.

Moving slowly, Steve cautiously took Danny's pulse only to scowl unhappily at its much too fast cadence and then at the erratic panted breaths of air. "He's shocky. I didn't see this coming; not this badly."

Steve shook his head because he should have. Of everyone, he should have after what had occurred in Danny's own apartment with an even lesser stressor. "My fault. I should have had him wait outside or had one of you in the room with us." He breathed it all out under his breath as softly as possible.

"He fought me tooth and nail to be in there just now. He insisted and swore he'd be fine."

"Medics are on their way." Chin announced quietly. He recognized Steve's concern, but knew Danny had argued his point strongly. Nothing would have kept him out of the interrogation room now that the elusive Largo had been arrested. With a worried sigh, Steve tore off his shirt, balled it up, and placed it under Danny's head. In an attempt to provide support, Steve firmly lay his hand on the erratically heaving chest, distressed by the cold sweat that soaked up from his skin.

"I want to see the video." Steve's angry demand was abrupt and Chin's eyes darkened worriedly. He looked down directly into Steve's face and grimaced at the strong level of anxiety. As Danny had argued his own point, he knew Steve would do the same about the interrogation room video from the day he'd been fogged. No good would come of it, but Steve would watch and rewatch the feeds endlessly.

To drive his point home, Steve suddenly stood up to stand a scant foot from Chin. His eyes were nearly black as he reiterated his demand. "I want to see that damned video feed as soon as humanly possible."

Chin jerked a tight nod. He had wondered when and if the distressing subject would come up. "Get some blankets." Steve demanded next as Danny's shaking increased. Kneeling back down, his voice was instantly more quiet but no less worried. "He's worse and he's shocky."

Without a word, Chin left for the closest supply closet. Grabbing as many blankets as he could carry, he was soon back. Two were bunched to raise Danny's legs while Steve shook one open to cover his upper body. "I'll guide them down." Chin said as the dim sound of the sirens reached their ears from the main floor.

"You are one stubborn pain in the ass, Danno." Steve whispered under his breath after Chin left on a run. His own hand held a tremble as he ran it over his face and through his hair. "How did I let you talk me into this? Why did I let you?"

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"I'm sorry." At half-mast, Danny's eyes were leaden and a glassy soft bluish-gray color from medication. His speech was slurred so badly no one else might understand what he was saying and after accidentally pushing the call button off the bed, his reflexes were most decidedly off. Doctor Petras had intervened in grand form to keep his over-wrought former, now once again current, patient in almost a comatose state. Steve was sitting next to the head of the bed, perched on a chair with his knees virtually under his chin because his feet were on the bottom rung.

"Go to sleep, Danno." Steve's voice was barely a soft murmur made equally quiet because with his elbows resting on his knees, his fingers were laced together to create a platform for his chin. The position he insisted upon maintaining not only constricted his lower jaw, it was overly cramped for his lanky body. His partner was desperately arguing against the flood of medications while simultaneously attempting to argue an entirely different point with him.

The entire team had just been allowed to see Danny after nearly an hour of hectic activity in the emergency room and then an even longer wait for him to be admitted for observation. Steve had managed to stay nearby the majority of time because he had placed a personal call to Doctor Petras. The doctor had been on duty and had come down from the I.C.U. to the E.R. immediately. It was he who had demanded that Danny be admitted based upon the severity of what he termed a post traumatic flashback worsened by lack of rest and work-related stress. It was also he that had placed an MRI on the Detective's calendar to ensure they were dealing with nothing more than these reasons.

This time, Petras' usual soothing demeanor did very little for Steve's own rising levels of agita. Words like " _nothing more_ " were a goose-egg when queued up against the need for another follow-up MRI.

Steve didn't answer Danny when the next slurred apology wafted up from the pillow. "Sorry .. really. My fault."

With both Chin and Kono on a coffee run down to the hospital's cafeteria, Steve was alone in the room. "We can talk later." He was forced to say something when Danny's unfocused eyes remained fixed on his face. Under his breath, Steve added a promise to definitely do so, but only after he saw the interrogation room video from the night with Miller.

"You were right." Danny's hand poked out from under the lowest bar of the hospital bed and one finger .. the middle one .. touched Steve's knee. He raised an eyebrow not meaning to use that particular digit. He tried to smile, winced as a ribbon of pain sliced across his brow and closed his eyes instead.

"So, I'm sorry." Despite having closed his eyes, Danny persisted. The slurred speech sounded more like " _sho... eh .. ssher..ee"_. It wasn't at all better than the previous slurry of  _"oo..whir ..ite."_  Regardless, Steve still understood him. Clearing his throat against a dry spot, Steve also squeezed his eyes shut before answering Danny's continued litany of apologies.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Steve muttered. An annoying trill lurked in the back of his mind about his own apology which Danny had originally and so deftly negated. Now, it was back and getting louder. His first words to Chin after the accident were about hurting Danny; and hurt him, he certainly had. Steve finally fidgeted to drop his feet off the rung of the chair, to the floor. But he leaned forward closer to gently push Danny's now lax hand back through the bars.

"Obstinate. Pain. In the ass." He was confused and torn because Danny's first rebuttal about the accident was sound. Steve was sure he would have said the same thing because not so deep down, it was correct. It was all valid. He sighed once more because his partner's eyes were still closed. However, based on the deep lines in his forehead, Danny was fighting the cocktail of drugs.

"Just .. go to sleep .. Doc Petras says he gave you enough of the good stuff to get some decent rest." Pain medication for the migraine would do the rest. Steve was anxious for it to kick in as Danny's mouth moved and then more words were pushed out.

"Steve. Wall's an A-Plus." The proud lilt wasn't lost on Steve even though the comment was barely recognizable as English. It implied that Steve should leave to finish the casework. However, Steve chose to ignore most of the unspoken hints.

"Danny. Sleep." He groaned out more loudly at that point for the persistent slaughter of his given name. " _Shh..tiv._ " The fact that Danny's proud chuffed and mutilated comment about his  _"walz ..A.. plush"_  was an understatement.

The truth was exactly as his ill partner stated: Danny's wall of intuitive notes and smart style of short-hand was a total home-run. They hadn't had time to properly discuss his achievement in-depth and with Largo in jail, another side of Steve was chomping at the bit to get to the bottom of Jason Matthew's innocence. Yet all of that could now most definitely wait a day or two.

A nurse chose that time to come in and then was obviously displeased with the Danny's blood pressure and low oxygen saturation. In fact, none of his vital signs were stable enough to satisfy any one member of the medical staff. Least of all Petras who had quite determinedly doused his partner in various medications.

Steve waited for the sour-faced woman to leave before talking but then Chin was there and handing him a large coffee. Kono was bringing up the rear with grab-and-go pastries and candy. It was later in the evening now, yet none of them were particularly hungry after the frightening episode.

"How's he doing?" The stress was there in Chin's face and the way he so stiffly held his shoulders. Other than that, the man's voice was steady and he appeared outwardly calm.

"He's an obstinate pain in the ass." Stuck in rewind, Steve huffed it out again into the partially opened plastic lid. The severe tremors had stopped but they had left Danny completely wrung out. Almost worse for him, a migraine had descended in its wake to bring on bouts of nausea. As if to agree, Danny shifted in the hospital bed with a soft moan of discomfort.

"Petras said fatigue and the stress of the case sent him over the top. Once they stabilize him and he gets out, he's taking three-days disability and then he's going to only be on desk duty for a few weeks. Just desk duty." Hoping that Danny was finally easing into a doze, Steve's whisper was quite adamant.

"No sticky notes, files, phone calls or computers. If I have to remove every pen, pencil, marker and type of method of communications in that damned apartment for the next three days, I will do it." Chin had to smile at the frustration in Steve's voice as he ticked off each thing.

"No texting or email .. nothing. And newspapers are most definitely off limits." After that final announcement, the same smile fled Chin's face when Steve turned his way. The dark brooding eyes were back and there was a stern set to his jaw. Coffee now forgotten, Steve only used the near-full cup to drive home his demand.

Behind them, Kono shifted uncomfortably as if she knew what Steve was going to say. When he did verbalize it, there was a loud liquid splat as something wet hit the tiled floor. A stronger scent of dark-roasted coffee rose up at the same time she softly uttered a soft curse and Chin at least, knew that Kono had spilled her cup.

"Get that video feed ready for me. Today." Even whispered, the demand had clout. Heaving his own type of anxiety ridden moan, Chin could only agree.  _Today_  was already  _tonight_ , but that would do nothing to postpone the request. He would watch it with Steve, of course. The entire, ugly and potentially more damaging event was something he also needed to participate in. Tasing his boss and friend would be part and parcel of what Chin needed to endure to offer support for the much larger issue.

"What's that going to do though, Steve? What will it prove or help?" He felt obligated to throw his objection out there. Even if it were simply logged as one and then completely ignored. "What's the point exactly?"

"I agree." Kono added, as she wiped her stained fingers and then bent down for the wet streaks on the floor. Boldly holding her ground, her heart was still thumping loudly in her chest. She was far from going to be repentant when the two men discovered the missing files. So until that truth came out, Kono seconded her cousin's questioning statements.

She waited along with Chin for a response from Steve, instead he merely stared at them with the same unrelenting expression. He barely recognized their desire to protect him. Besides, it was a type of protection which Steve didn't want, nor did he believe that he deserved. Therefore, the objection was duly logged and yes, ignored.

His silence reminded Chin a great deal of Steve's initial complaint about Danny and troubled, he shook his head before going back to his own cup of coffee. Steve was also an obstinate pain in the ass.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Once Danny truly fell into a deep sleep and the painful tension eased, Steve stood and indicated that he needed to speak to both cousins outside in the hallway. He couldn't sleep himself and by the looks of each cousin, neither would they.

"I'm going to the office to check on those files. I want to see them." Glancing to Kono, Chin scowled at Steve's very terse statement. He was stunned when Steve simply strode away without another word. It was as if he didn't care if one or both decided to join him.

"Chin?" She almost told him then. But he was in a rush now that Steve had left their sight.

"He forgot that he needs a ride." Distracted, Chin gave her a weak smile. He pulled her briefly down the hallway as he tried to pick up his pace to not be entirely left behind. "We don't all need to go. Stay here."

Mis-reading her concern, Chin paused to give her a hug before hastily amending his comment. "Or of course, you can do what you want or even go home for some rest."

"No, I'm fine." Kono inwardly winced because she wasn't actually. "I should tell you something first. Before you go." She felt a true pang of worry as Chin only kissed the top of her head. She pursed her lips tightly and whistled out a sharp breath of air. He wasn't listening to her and she hesitated since she could explain herself later ... _later_ , after they discovered that the video feeds didn't exist. Kono's brain churned at her emotional reaction and she spontaneously reached out to him again to stop his forward momentum.

"What?" Chin frowned out almost impatiently. He was moving and she knocked him a bit off balance as she grabbed his arm. His expression reeked of their combined worry and exhaustion and so, she hesitated all over again. Her explanation and defiance would be the same regardless of saying something now or later; plus, if she told Chin at that very moment, it would only put more pressure on him and that wouldn't be fair.

"I'll stay here. That's all I wanted to say." Kono murmured. He offered her a final quick smile then, and was gone. She watched for as long as she could see his back while he jogged away. Fidgety with worry, she tapped her thigh in the hallway. With a glance towards Danny's room, she decided to go for a short walk around the quiet floors. With luck, she'd find coffee and another ill-begotten, unhealthy snack. As she puttered around the hospital, unable to sleep and simultaneously worried about what was soon to happen, maybe too, she could come up with better words to explain herself.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Sometime during that next afternoon, Martie was going to be released into her parent's custody pending charges. Then there would be unwelcome discussions with Child Protection, lawyers and the police. Until then, she sat there in the hospital bed with her arms folded and a petulant expression plastered firmly to her face. It was late at night and the room was darkened with only one small light illuminated on the wall behind her bed. Glow was still in her system making her emotional and less than pleasant to be around. She was on edge, had a tendency to lash out, and was furious with an anger that was only barely in check.

"Martha, how could you do this? Better yet, why did you get involved in such a mess." Her father asked for one hundredth time. He and his wife had been blind-sided by the incomprehensible state of affairs.

"Jail? You not only were taking drugs, but they say you were dealing them, too. Do you have any idea of how serious this is?" Typically a stoic, ' _meat and potatoes',_ teddy-bear of a man, Brian Walker was clearly out of his element. He still couldn't make his brain process the fact that his daughter had an affair with an older man. Seduced, hooked on drugs, lied to and even coerced into a coming marriage, the man simply couldn't rationalize what H.P.D. claimed his young daughter had done.

Two officers were out in the hallway and she tuned her father out vainly hoping to over-hear what they were saying. Martie was desperate for information on Largo and determined, that no matter what happened, she would be spending the rest of her life with him. Gritting her teeth at the futility of it, she slammed her head back into the pillows. It was long after midnight and while her mother had gone home with a family friend and prescription sedatives, her father insisted on staying with her.

"Go home. I don't need you here." Martha virtually snarled at him. She was pleased when he finally swallowed hard and held up his hand. Her attitude had slowly been wearing him down and she sensed an easy win now. "Leave me alone. I don't want you here! Go home! Go!"

She shouted the last bit for effect and won there too when the officers strode into the room. Her eyes glittered darkly as they asked her father if he needed help and he sadly shook his head. "No. I'm going to leave for the night."

There it was. Finally. Martie happily sneered to drive him further out of her room, completely ignoring the dual looks of disapproval from the H.P.D. officers who had also been targets of her venom. "Good! Get out of here!"

She didn't remember when she had gotten so very mean. Maybe it was the first time she had swooned over her friend's math tutor. Or, it could have been when an upset Ivy admitted that Pete Larson wanted to meet her for real. He said she was pretty .. exotic looking even .. and they'd soon fallen in love. He treated her like an adult and gave her gifts. Regardless of when she became a different person, it didn't matter because Martie had changed and now, she wanted only one thing: her Largo.

Once alone, Martie lay back in frustration but the soft murmurs of the officers outside drew her attention again. In the new stillness of the dimly lit room, she could just make out their words. She heard only bits and tiny snatches of words, nouns and syllables. If she'd been better behaved, perhaps they would have told her for certain. From what she could put together one of the Five-0 officers was ill and being admitted to the hospital. Somewhere on the fourth floor. Each wanted to visit quickly .. if they could .. during their shared short breaks while watching _'the teenager'_. She bristled as they referred to her so nonchalantly. Yet, if she heard most of it correctly, Martie couldn't have been happier.

"Serves her right." Martie breathed out while picking at the white sheet. Thinking first of Kono who had threatened and then had the nerve to put her in handcuffs, Martie had fun wondering how sick the female officer really was. It didn't really matter how sick because if she was being admitted, it had to be bad. Whatever it was for. It was bad.

"Good. I'm glad." Martie grinned out the nasty words. She liked the whole concept of Officer Kono Kalakaua being deathly ill .. she played around with that concept her in mind; day-dreaming that she might be grievously ill.

The dreaming didn't last long though because Martie missed Largo. It was definitely more appealing to think about him and their plans for a happy, beautiful future. Those happier thoughts made her smile to herself for a long time. But there was a clock on the wall across from her hospital bed and Martie soon felt a pang of anger bubble up to her chest again. They would have been in Paris by now if things had gone right.

She hissed angrily about how totally stuck she was under her breath. "Like a rat." Martie complained bitterly. "Just like a rat in a trap."

She wasn't cuffed to the bed but the two H.P.D. officers were diligent. She would kill to get a look at Kono Kalakaua up close and personal, though. The idea made her antsy and preyed on her mind. Even if she got out of the room, she was barefoot and in a hospital gown. She had no clothes and really .. nowhere to go.

"But I just want to see." Martie repeated to herself. "Just see .. see... see." There was maybe a way, though it was risky. It would bring more people into the room and would create a lot of attention. At first. Maybe not if she did it right because it was the middle of the night and staffing was very light. Looking around the room, Martie decided on the old style telephone as her weapon of choice. It was heavy, solid and something she could manage. She was in trouble anyway, so why not try? Her faulty plan seemed whole to her and she smiled happily as she pulled the telephone off the side table and balled up the long cord. She practiced lifting it quickly as if to hit someone bending over her.

"I can do it." She breathed out happily. But she gasped in pleasure at another thought: cops had guns. If one stayed and one left for help, she could have an even better weapon than the bulky phone. That almost scared her for a moment. Dare she do it? If she did, she could scare that woman officer as much as she'd been frightened earlier that day.

Deciding she should at least try, Martie hid the telephone under the corner of her bed sheet. Then experimented with her feet and hands first until her warped mind thought it looked convincing enough. With a sly giggle, Martie launched her half-baked plan moments later. Her barked moan was loud and brought the ever-vigilant officers immediately into the room.

"She's seizing! Get a doctor in here!" A voice barked out near her head.

She was thrilled when that one officer stayed and tried to soothe her with kind words. As soon as he touched her shoulders and she sensed the second leave for help, Martie attacked. She astonished herself when her much too simple idea worked. One hand became two on the heavy phone and her aim was insanely true as she hit the H.P.D. officer directly in the face.

He went down with a grunt and she was on her feet in seconds scrabbling for his gun. She had to unclip the safety on the holster but figured it out quickly enough. Leaving the man there, she ran to the doorway with the gun tucked in the folds of her hospital gown. There were voices in the hallway near the nurse's station but Martie didn't hesitate when she saw the side stairwell. Rather than going down, Martie went up to the fourth floor. Her instant success gave her a rush of excitement and spurred her on, especially when she opened the door just one floor up from her own room. The hall was empty and only two or three nurses were quietly talking at the station which was on the opposite side of where she now peered.

Martie had a brief moment of indecision, though. Her hand was sweating around the nubby grip of the officer's revolver. A harsh whisper leaked out of her mouth as she fought her doubt. "Suck it up, Martie. You just want to see .. just see .. maybe scare her a bit."

It would be just like her father had always tried to pound home into her brain: hard work would always pay off. She needed to dig in and just do it since she'd gotten so very far. With that, she inhaled deeply and began a quick search of the nearest rooms. Most patients were sleeping, but one elderly man looked at the wild-eyed teenager with a confused interest.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered with a giggle. She waited in the man's bathroom for a split-second as an aide strolled past and then she was out again. Her fourth attempt was the win but she didn't expect to see the blonde man in the hospital bed. Staring at the detective in total surprise, she literally spun in place while he slept obliviously on.

"Damn it! Not you!" Martie muttered in disgust while digging her free hand into her tousled long hair. She'd heard entirely wrong and let her imagination run wild because the female Five-0 officer wasn't here at all. The blonde one had been admitted and understanding that now, roiled her anger to the very top of her senses as she fisted the heavy gun.

"No, no, no. Not after all of this!" She groaned in frustration.

"Martha? What are you doing here?" Cheeks flushed to a deep rosy-red and eyes stormy in anger, Martie whirled defensively. She was standing at the foot of Danny's bed and it was there where she remembered the revolver in her hand. Yanking the weapon up, she pointed it first at Officer Kono Kalakaua and smirked.

"I've been looking for you." She sneered. Martie barely covered her surprise when her prey so unexpectedly appeared in the room. "I've been waiting for you!"

Her hand was sweating and the gun trembled in the air. Switching to two hands, Martie forced herself to hold it more steadily. The officer was framed in the doorway with the light illuminating her from behind. With one hand awkwardly holding a coffee cup, the other slowly rose above her head. When both her hands were slowly raised in submission, Martie felt a spark of raw power.

The female officer was truly afraid. Clumsily waggling the gun towards a spot in the room, Kono slowly complied with Martie's silent demand. It put Kono nearer to Danny but still at a clear disadvantage with the armed teenager.

"You hurt me before and it's not right." Martie grinned wickedly as another thought crept into her mind. She could do so much more to hurt the Five-0 officer than just shoot her. With a sly grin, she made a subtle change. It caused an instant reaction and Martie grinned. With the gun now aimed at the man sleeping in the bed, Kono paled noticeably and she unconsciously fisted her one free hand in alarm.

"Martha. You need to think this out." Kono softly said. Danny was heavily drugged and completely unprotected as the dangerous scene began to play out in the hospital room. She could almost sense that the teenager was going to be a lost cause though. The leering smile only had deepened and Kono grimaced worriedly when Martha finally decided to answer her.

"Oh, but I did. I thought it out good. Real good." Martie's whisper ended on a giggle. "I'm going to hurt you as much as you hurt me and Largo."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Rapidly moving shapes, shadows and the frantic beat of footsteps out in the hall couldn't distract Kono from her intense study of Martha Walker's face. It didn't matter that her view of the doorway and hallway was tremendously better than the teenager's own. Kono didn't dare look anywhere else for fear of triggering an unwanted reaction.

"Martha, you're making a mistake." Kono kept her voice intentionally low. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a portion of Danny's face and softened when his hand twitched in his sleep. Martha was watching her just as closely and measuring each and every reaction but she wasn't astute enough to read Kono nearly as well.

The teenager continued to stand at the foot of Danny's bed where she was partially hidden. Anyone walking past the room would actually see Kono first and likely wonder why the woman was standing so rigidly in place with a coffee cup held practically over her head. But the alarm had been raised on the floor below and a search was in progress both inside and outside the hospital walls. If Martha didn't quite want to sense that yet, Kono at least did but she wasn't wiling to take many chances.

"Did you hear me?" Kono tried to get the girl to talk. "Martha, you have people that want to help you." A conversation would buy time and provide options. It would mean that there was a chance to a more peaceable end. Instead of speaking though, Martha offered her a contemptuous smile. Kono's fingernails were making painful crescents in her palm. The hot coffee cup was beginning to burn a circle of irritating redness into the fingers of her right hand but she didn't dare reposition it or worse yet, put it down.

Kono swallowed and then steadied her breathing when she sensed someone hesitate in the doorway to the room. "Martha, you need to put the gun down." She firmly projected her voice. There was a very soft, subtle shifting of the atmosphere outside and then it was gone. The sensation was enough for her to know that her plight had indeed been discovered. Someone at least  _knew_  and an important step in putting an end to the frightening standoff was accomplished.

"Should I do it?" Martha's voice was loudly conversational as she tried to taunt Kono. Still using two hands to keep it steady, the gun was aimed unerringly at Danny's chest. She waited to be sure Kono looked into her eyes and then down to the weapon. She smiled and made a show of mimicking a wide shooting stance. "I think it's done like this. Right? So .. should I?"

"You're only making things worse for yourself." Kono said as calmly as she could. Inside she was starting to tighten her resolve because she would be unable to wait for help. She would be completely unwilling to wait much longer. The room was softly dimmed and Kono stared hard now at the revolver. It was difficult to see but Kono thought there might be something so very obvious to her, that Martha would be so ignorant of. On the side of the barrel was a thumbed switch and while it wasn't rocket science, there was no actual reason for the teenager to know about the safety and that it needed to be released for the weapon to be fired.

In this case, Kono knew from experience that the safety would be just above the grip and slightly to the rear of the trigger. With professional training, any officer could flick it with a thumb without even looking. Kono's eyes began to almost burn but she could barely see anything for the way Martha held the gun in both of her hands. Plus, the faint lighting in the room wasn't doing her any favors. But as things seemed to escalate and the girl grew more bold, Kono decided that she'd have to take that chance.

"It would bother you wouldn't it?" Martha ignored Kono's advice with a sardonic grin. "It would hurt." She was having fun now and truly deciding if she should or could fire the weapon. She wondered if Largo would be proud of her for being so brazen .. so strong. She glanced for a minute down to the blonde officer because he had shifted in the bed and clenched the blankets in his sleep. His brow furrowed deeply and he seemed to be having a bad dream. Then it was gone and he was completely still again.

"He would never even know." Slyly, Martha looked at Kono as she continued on with her goading jibes. "He might not even feel anything." She was certain that the female officer was scared and so very worried about her friend. As the woman clenched her fist, what was happening in the room was everything Martha had hoped for .. and even more.

"But I bet it would hurt you." Martha added with a soft sneer, but that was as far as she got. While she was attempting to taunt and rile Kono more, the officer was making an orchestrated list of well-executed plans and decisions of her own. People outside the room knew of the standoff. They were limited though in what they might be able to do to help. Added to that was an insecure feeling which Kono had regarding Martha's ability to listen or negotiate. The girl would only escalate to endanger not only herself, but everyone in her vicinity.

"Yeah. It's a good idea." Martha gave out with a dangerous weird sound. The gun wavered to aim higher towards Danny's heart. "You deserve some pain, too." Still clumsy, she dropped two fingers on to the trigger. Believing that she was toying with Kono, Martha giggled softly as she closed one eye to sight the weapon directly at Danny. Her fingers moved to the trigger and this final threat was all Kono needed to react.

"Hey!" Kono suddenly shouted just as she started to move. Her one sharp word startled the girl and the gun swung instinctively to her. Martha's cruel smile and fake giggle ended a stunned gasp as the trigger failed to move. But that quickly changed to a pained shriek as an entire cup of hot coffee flew directly into her face. She never dropped the revolver though as she grabbed at her eyes, her cheeks and then the blistering heat which soaked into her hair. Kono was immediately on top of the teenager and punishing her backwards towards the room's single glass window. With one hand wrapped tightly around Martie's right fingers to prevent her from moving the gun in any direction, Kono drove as hard as she could with her shoulder into the girl's chest. The force took them both bodily into the glass with a frightening boom. Something inside Martha cracked and splintered at the same time the window gave way and Kono nearly lost her balance as her right hip hit the window ledge. Her automatic response was to regain her balance with her right hand but instead of connecting with a solid surface, her fingers went through the spidered glass, cutting her badly in several spots.

At first Kono didn't even feel it. Her left hand was still wrapped around Martha's and she needed to disarm the equally injured girl. Regaining her balance, Kono fisted the back of Martha's neck and drove her down this time towards the tiled floor. This time, Martha's right hand spasmed at the painful shock and she completely released the gun as her fingers fell numb. With tuned reflexes, Kono kicked the weapon under the bed where it skidded up against the wall. Her last move was to anchor her knee to the small of Martha's back, not even remotely worried about the girl's bubbling pained whimpers from her broken ribs.

"Get me security or whatever officers are in the building." Kono barked up at the next shape that entered the hospital room. Martha wasn't struggling anymore but Kono was taking zero chances with the drugged and crazed teenager.

Loud voices and shouts echoed and then the lights were turned completely on in Danny's room. Worried for him, Kono's eyes flew up but she couldn't see more than his blanket covered legs. "Is he alright?" She asked in a rush as security arrived with the one uninjured HPD officer. On their heels was a battalion of nurses and at least three doctors, one of which was Doctor Petras. So relieved, she nearly smiled when she saw the diligent doctor.

"Doc, is Danny alright?" Kono repeated as she continued to throttle Martha's neck into the tiled floor. It was then she realized her right hand was beginning to hurt and lose strength.

"You can let her go now." The H.P.D. officer gently coaxed Kono's deathly tight grip from Martha's body. He groaned under his breath when he saw the bloody scene. His own partner was being treated for a concussion and a fractured cheekbone. The slicing cut from the sharp edge on the telephone's base had just missed his eye, so he was also going to need to see a plastic surgeon to stitch up the nasty tear.

"You're hurt." He realized then that there was a cool nighttime breeze in the room. The nocturnal insects were louder than usual and he finally saw the broken window. He winced when he saw the blood which smeared Kono's right hand and arm up to her elbow. It had stained the teenager's hospital gown as she was held in submission. More blood was under Martha's chin though and he wasn't sure of the source. Bending down to take over Kono's restraining hold, it was apparent that the girl was unconscious and breathing poorly. The blood seemed to be coming from her mouth and glancing up, he waved for medical assistance.

"You're hurt." He repeated, but he couldn't catch Kono's eye as she stumbled to her feet. She slipped on the puddle of coffee, crackled through a few shards of glass, and then hissed when she caught herself on the frame to Danny's bed. The deep slashes were bleeding furiously and the pain was now breaking to the surface.

"Danny. How is he? Is he okay?" Eyes-wide, she was staring at Petras who was making sure that his patient was indeed fine. He nodded absently before tearing the stethoscope from his ears and getting a good look at Kono. With a bloody arm cradled to her chest, the Detective's friend was swaying unsteadily at the foot of his bed and it wasn't he who needed the doctoring.

"Yes?" Kono persisted. "He's alright?"

"He's fine and still sleeping." Petras turned his entire attention to Kono who, despite her injuries, stood so brazenly at the foot of the bed. He began moving towards her while simultaneously demanded assistance from his nurses. Another doctor was already attending to Martha and she would soon be moved to a gurney. But at that moment, Petras wanted to switch his own attentions to Kono.

Her eyes were dark and demanding more, so before she would accept his help, Petras found himself needing to confirm what he had just said. "I promise. He's perfectly fine and you'll have to fill him in later about all of this excitement. Right now though, you're coming with me."

Kono shook her head to decline and then thought better of it as fringes of gray touched her vision. Other orders were being given to move Danny to another room and someone was calling for gurneys, more hands to help, and a wheelchair. She snorted ruefully down at the blood on her arm and then gestured with an free elbow to the broken window. Her plans hadn't actually included breaking anything in the room. Least of all the glass window.

"Sorry, Doc. Things got a bit out of hand I guess." Kono said through a sharp wince. She also finished her statement with an unanticipated quaver to her voice, surprised when she magically found herself sitting in the earlier requested wheelchair. She blinked against the brighter overhead lights in the hallway and slumped deeper into the chair as it picked up speed with a small entourage of medical personnel.

"Someone needs to call Steve." She wound up asking the hand that gripped the arm to the wheelchair. It was dizzying to be moving and yet stare at the bland stationary object. Another hand was holding a towel or thick bandages as if they were a tourniquet around her injured arm and she made a face. She didn't quite know when that had happened either.

"Can someone please call my office?" Kono wasn't sure how clear her request came out because her voice sounded far away and removed. "They need to know. Steve needs to know." Then that same hand swam and paled into nothing but as they halted near an elevator, she learned that it belonged to Petras who had never left her side. She blanched at the pain when he tightened his hold and a scary redness soaked upwards through the white towel.

"He was contacted the very minute we realized you were in trouble." It was Petras who had hovered for a moment in the doorway to Danny's hospital room. He had sensed the trouble and then heard Kono's demand for Martha to drop the gun. From that moment on, he had organized a small team to help but Kono had brought the issue to a much faster resolution. Petras now had to practically get on his knees to reassure her because Kono's head was beginning to bob awkwardly.

"He and Lieutenant Kelly will be here shortly .. if not already." Petras added. Two of his staff had taken on the responsibility of calling each man once Martha had escaped and then subsequently been discovered with Kono, in Danny's room. There was no doubt that the men were quickly returning to the hospital.

"Okay. Thanks." Kono sighed her relieved murmur out as her head fell forward. It was suddenly so heavy that her chin lurched onto her chest when they began to move again; this time into the elevator where she remembered nothing once the doors slowly snicked shut.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

What finally made Danny stir uncomfortably was the feeling of being involuntarily moved by a number of hands which came with a hectic rush of hurried voices. The white noise was a blur and he roused groggily only to be conscious of a heavy dull lethargy from head to toe. He furrowed his brow in disagreement as he spun horizontally. But when he forced his eyes partially open, it was to a disorienting haze of white ceiling and much too much bright, white light.

"Wh..hmm ?" Once again his mouth was dusty-dry. His lips cooperated even less than his tongue so all that came out was a pushed rush of air. His bleary noise was only an odd doubtful sound which had no affect on the dizzying sensation of movement. Danny tried for a few minutes to keep his eyes open, but it was impossible as his stomach objected in response to the spiraling ceiling over his head. The next lurch was almost abusive and Danny gasped in surprise when he felt his entire body move through the air of its own volition. But before his lurching stomach could truly react, he was placed on another firm but soft surface.

"His blood pressure is on the high side." Danny finally heard a few clear words as the white chaos lessened considerably and his level of distress slowly became more bearable. The lull gave him time to regather his thoughts to understand that he was no longer moving and the number of foreign hands were leaving one by one. Just a few stayed active to busily cover him with a new sheet or sightly raise the head of the bed. The disorienting feelings eventually eased and it was only taking time now for his body to register and accept that fact. Daring to reopen his eyes for a second time, instead of a ceiling, he squinted up at a nurse.

"Wh..hum?" Danny tried with a bit more success. His reward was a quickly offered sip of water and a soft chuckle from the nurse at his strange sound. She understood his confusion but had to smile that he would choose that moment to actually waken. Their patient had slept through a dangerous near-impasse but now was waking only because they'd moved him from his original bed to a gurney; and subsequently from that gurney, to one final more permanent hospital bed.

"Everything's fine." Thinking it best to keep to the bare minimum, the nurse smiled warmly as she offered him a short explanation. She watched him swallow more comfortably after the water and he visibly relaxed into the newly fluffed pillows.

"We had to move you to a new room." The nurse whispered. "It's still very late at a night. How do you feel? Do you think you could go back to sleep?"

Danny frowned before nodding in agreement. He should ask more, but his brain was a foggy place and he could barely keep his stubborn eyes open as a more relaxing floaty feeling returned. Instead of verbally answering her, Danny let his lazy nod do his talking as he closed his eyes once more. He shifted his arm when he felt the blood pressure cuff tighten again around his bicep. As the thick band eased, he heard the same voice express a bit more happiness about the second reading as he sank comfortably down into the bedding.

He fell asleep not even thinking to wonder why the hospital staff had needed to move him from one room to another.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Each received a separate call from the hospital just as they parked back at the Palace. They hadn't spoken at all during the ride there; Steve sat silently brooding on what had happened in interrogation and was anxious for what he would now see on the security camera files. Chin felt the same way, but he was far from worried about himself as he continually snuck a pensive glance towards where Steve sat staring moodily out the passenger window. Chin never saw Steve even blink once during the twenty-minute trip. However, they never made it inside the darkened and quiet building. Chin's hand was on the handle to the front door when his phone chimed. Seconds later, Steve's was doing the same. Their dual movements were in harmony as they turned back on their heels and dove for the car to return as quickly as possible for what was being described as a hostage situation played out in Danny's room.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Steve and Chin tore up the nearest stairwell to the fourth floor. There was a sea of nurses, security guards, and one lone H.P.D. officer who was refusing entry to Danny's hospital room until it could be processed correctly as a crime scene. The expression of that one officer blended a look of relief at seeing his peers, with a distinct sternness as he held his place in the doorway. The two Five-0 men threaded through the crowd to not only offer him support, but to also find out what had happened in the short time it had taken them to return.

"What's going on? Where's Kono?" Steve demanded as he carefully sidled past the officer to look in the room with Chin by his side. Expecting to find Martha Walker holding Kono virtually hostage with a vulnerable and weakened Danny, they were stunned to see that the entire standoff had ended. But the room was in a complete state of disarray with blood smeared across a glass-strewn floor and a gaping hole where a plate glass window had once been.

Hovering just inside the doorway, Steve took stock of each piece of the puzzle. An empty coffee cup was laying on its side just near the foot of the hospital bed. Some of the white bedding was stained, but most of the liquid had splattered in a crazy brown patter on the tile floor. What he couldn't see was mixed in with part of the blood. Beyond that, it was obvious that the final altercation had destroyed the window bringing sparkling shards of glass into the room. It twinkled menacingly on the window ledge as it cascaded across the floor to also combine eerily with the streaks of blood where it adopted a red glint.

"Where are my people?" Steve demanded worriedly as he spied the revolver laying still quietly under the bed where Kono had kicked it. But Danny's bed was obviously empty by that point, leaving rumpled bedding and pillows messily behind.

"Where is everyone?" He echoed more loudly before moving back outside to the hallway. Without meaning to, he found himself turning on the already harried officer.

"Officer Kalakaua ended the situation without direct assistance. Martha Walker is in surgery and the doctors are checking on the extent of your officer's own injuries sustained when the two evidently hit into the window during their struggle." The H.P.D. officer worriedly raised his eyebrows as Chin practically pushed through Steve to hear what else he might know. Rubbing his own arm as an example, the officer demonstrated where he thought the cuts were on Kono's right arm, wrist and hand.

"That doctor was here .. Petras I think. He told his people to move Danny, Detective Williams, to a clean room and then he took Officer Kalakaua somewhere to treat her injuries." The man heaved in huge settling breath as he wiped his eyes. Petras had first discovered the altercation and had quickly backed away to notify H.P.D. and hospital security. His quick thinking included demanding that two nurses each contact both Steve and Chin to bring them back to the hospital. Then he had prepared his staff for the worst if the hostage situation became more violent.

Relating what he knew, the officer was noticeably tired and equally concerned about his own partner. He hadn't even made it to that much earlier part of the incident yet. It was Chin who recognized his mental exhaustion to first offer him more support.

"Moore? Is that right?" Other than an occasional hello, Chin didn't know the man, but of course his name plate was plastered right across his uniform's top breast pocket. He seemed more familiar with Danny from shared time with H.P.D. before Five-0 was established.

Steve made a face as he surveyed the mob that was still milling about on the floor. Most of the medical staff were dispersing to take of concerned patients and Moore's own police backup was now arriving to properly clear the room. It was a controlled chaos, but chaotic nonetheless and Steve interrupted what Chin was about to voice at the same time.

"Thanks for being here and holding down the fort." A bit surprised, Moore nodded in return to Steve's comment. It was obvious that he'd had a rough night and was as distracted as they now were.

"Smart move to keep everyone out once the doctors did their thing." Chin added. He was worried about his cousin, but thankful that she'd been instantly surrounded by expert hands.

"Protocol. That's all it is. Plain and simple." Moore muttered behind a tired grin. "That kid pulled the oldest damned trick in the book. She faked a seizure and used the phone to hit my partner. She clocked him good right in the face. She took him right out with one swing and was gone with his weapon before I could get back with a nurse. We found him out cold and Walker had vanished. We, of course, had staff and security on alert inside, but we all thought she had tried to leave the grounds."

Chin made a sound of agreement under his breath. He looked questioningly at Steve because what had happened didn't make much sense. Leaving the hospital would have been the most logical next step. Instead, Martha had gone up a flight from her own room with a weapon in hand. It was a strange and confusing affair.

"She came here instead. I wonder why Danny though?" Chin asked.

"She's an angry, messed up kid. Who knows." Steve said with a sarcastic frustration. Every time they thought something had eased or been resolved, a completely new clue or twist was thrown their way. He and Chin were fraught with worry the entire way back to the hospital. Now, their adrenalin was refusing to abate even though the hostage situation had been resolved because while close, they never seemed to have enough information.

"She still has glow in her system and she's addicted so due for another hit." Expanding the footprint of his irritated pacing, he began to peek into other rooms looking for Danny, all the while he was attempting to answer Chin's question.

"Retribution? Payback because she feels that we totally ruined her life?" He had his hands firmly planted on his hips and was clearly worried and on edge.

"She's got good ears, too, I guess." Moore made a face because he didn't know the answer either, though he did offer a suggestion. "My partner and I were talking about popping in to see how Danny was .. she must have heard us. I certainly never expected something like this though."

"No kidding." Steve murmured under his breath. He was impatient now that both the crime scene unit had arrived and the hospital's own hazardous material's cleanup crew were in tow. The three men continued to move away from guarding the doorway now that the right teams had arrived to properly process the small space. Once completed, the hospital would be permitted to clean the room from top to bottom before the window could even be replaced.

"What else can you tell us? Anything about Kono?" Steve asked while he paced farther away. Chin and Moore were actually more following Steve as he mentally ticked off rooms which didn't yield his partner. He was walking nearly backwards as he simultaneously aimed his questions at Moore and multi-tasked to see who was laying in what bed. Eventually, he did finally find Danny on the opposite side of the hall and closer to the elevator.

Steve's almost frenetic nervousness eased instantly when he saw one nurse merely checking a few readings without any concern. Unconsciously, the tightly bunched muscles across his back and shoulders eased, as did the pacing. He cocked his head to indicate to Chin that one friend had been located and Chin nodded before walking past Steve to speak to the nurse who was now at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Not much, actually. It was all over when I got here." Moore explained as Steve refocused on him. He waited though to finish what he had witnessed as Chin re-appeared a few seconds later looking equally more calm. Moore then continued his explanation for both with an appreciative smile.

"Despite getting cut up, Officer Kalakaua had the girl well in check; she wasn't going anywhere. All I did was supply the extra pair of hands and then a spare set of handcuffs. Then, well ... we only had to let the medical staff in to check everyone out."

As the smile broadened across his face, Chin chuckled at that news. "That's our girl."

Looking in askance, Steve silently asked what Chin might have just been told by the nurse.

"Well." Chin was still smiling as he added a small confused shrug. "Seems as if Danny's been sleeping the entire time. He has no idea what happened and we'll have to fill him in later."

"You're kidding." Steve was surprised and he shook his head in total wonder. Danny's original room was in a state of complete disorder and the black gaping hole to the outside was incredibly disturbing. Any one of the things he and Chin saw should have been an excuse.

"Nope. Not kidding." Chin was forced to laugh a bit more while pointing to the nurse's station and moving them intentionally in that direction. Below the attempt at some humor though lurked a concern about the strength of the medication or Danny's own exhausted state of mind. It didn't seem possible that he hadn't woken at least once during the altercation. As with himself, Chin saw the same flicker of worry in Steve's eyes.

It meant that they were only briefly delayed in viewing the video files from the first terrible night with Miller. And for Steve, these small things .. these tiny hints .. only spurred his desire on to see what he'd done to his partner. Chin vainly tried to offer an excuse because the nurse hadn't been concerned and Petras had wanted Danny to get some badly needed rest for the next few hours.

"Petras said he would sleep, Steve." Chin stressed in a firm voice. "He's going to be fine." The lopsided frown preceded a worried nod as Steve sighed and then motioned for Chin to continue. The tension was back and he wasn't entirely buying it.

"What about Kono? Did that nurse know anything?" Steve switched the subject to their still missing in action youngest team-member. With a stiff inhale, Chin sobered even more because he didn't have anything new regarding his cousin. He was only appeased again in that the nurse concurred with what Moore had said: she was with Doctor Petras and being cared for.

"She said to check at the nurse's station with the nurse manager." With no choice, the two said their thanks to Moore as they parted ways. It was apparent that Moore immediately had plans to stalk down his own wounded partner. However, Steve and Chin still had this one last but very important task to resolve.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Petras smiled as he listened to Kono prattle on through another bout of regrets concerning the broken window. She switched between that and a few more work-related apologies. One seemed to be for Steve and her cousin, Chin. However, all he could do was offer her a gentle smile as he listened to what appeared to be a concern related to Martha Walker and how the young girl blamed Kono for her severed ties with the older ex-school teacher. As with many patients, she would be fine but was very talkative in her stress. In fact, she'd become a bit talkative on a variety of other interesting work-related subjects. A few he understood, most he did not as he expertly finished caring for the worst of the cuts on her arm and hand. To get the wounds examined, cleaned and then stitched, he'd given her a local anesthetic and then a mild sedative. He blamed the nervous purge of words on that knowing that she likely would remember only a hazy portion of what she was now saying. As a sounding board it was his job to listen, but not necessarily too hard and he allowed most of her speech to go over his head.

He glanced up because he'd missed something in his musings. Kono was glassy-eyed from drugs and a nervous tension which he blamed on anxiety related to Martha Walker and the threat to her team-mate. She would sleep for a few hours before he'd allow her to go to home.

"I'm sure whatever it is you're worried about with your team will be fine." He took a guess in his answer by keeping his reply more generic. "You have two visitors that have been waiting a long time to see you."

Petras patted her hand gently as he got off the stool he'd wheeled over to sit near the gurney. Her eyes were closing as she started to doze. "Lieutenant Kelly is outside waiting to see you. Along of course, with the Commander. I'll bring them in now that you're settled."

The announcement served to actually quiet the nearly incessant conversation but he thought nothing more than that he'd changed the subject to something more pleasant. As he left, Kono forced her eyes open to smile in return. Trying to stay awake, she rolled her shoulders into the one poor excuse for a pillow that could barely be plumped up behind her for its thinness. Her eyes were closing again just as Petras left the room.

Eventually directed back down to the first floor, Steve and Chin found out where Kono was being treated in an examination room. A nurse had been sent out at one point with a promising update, but then beginning to feel as if they'd been forgotten, they had heard virtually nothing. Sitting for one and then eventually two hours, they had reached their limits when Doctor Petras finally appeared.

"What took so long!" It was't a question at that point. Chin was truly distressed and angry about not being able to get a firm update or see his cousin. He rounded on the tired doctor who distinctly held his ground. He waited for Chin to say his peace with a long-learned tolerance. "No one has been able to tell me a single thing!"

"Yes, I understand." Petras acknowledged the concern and apologized, but he needed to be certain that Kono's injuries had looked worse than they were. "It took time to ensure that she'd not damaged any tendons or major blood vessels." Petras said. "I wanted to be absolutely positive by calling in two different consults. But Lieutenant, she's been stitched, is in no danger at all, and is resting comfortably."

The doctor was weary and truthful as he cut through fancy language and the medical jargon for what his expert peers had so diligently evaluated. The bottom line was simple: there was remarkably little damage and the officer was quite lucky.

"She's going to be sore and tired." Petras pushed Chin towards the door he'd just come through while beckoning also to Steve. "Second room on the left. Once she gets her sea legs, you can take her home and put her to bed. I'll have a prescription for antibiotics and one for pain meds written up before you leave. She was beginning to doze off when I left the room."

"She's okay?" Instead of going to the room, Chin was frozen in place. After waiting so long and having the worst of scenarios play out in his imaginative head, he at first was doubtful of the news. The smile that Petras shared was honest though and he lost about three inches of tense height as his posture relaxed in response.

"Sore and tired." Petras repeated patiently. To himself, he added that smile again because due to the after-affects of good medicine and adrenalin, the only thing Kono was doing was apologize for breaking the window. "Getting stitches is a tedious process, so she's going to be a bit out of it for a few hours. But once she's more steady, home she goes. I'd estimate that to happen anywhere from two to four hours from now."

With a warm look of thanks, Chin relaxed completely as his feet finally moved him forward. "Mahalo, Doc."

But the doctor cocked his head to stare quizzically at Steve. He had deflated significantly now that the last of his group was deemed whole and sound, but remained behind as his friend disappeared through the door. It was easy for Petras to see that the man's brain was churning through something of import.

"You have a question." Petras stated blandly. Steve scowled because even in his own head, the question sounded childish. But he needed to know.

"Martha Walker was after Danny. We're assuming its because she's blaming the team for her own issues." Steve stopped Petras before he could interrupt. "No, wait. The nurse upstairs said that Danny never woke during the altercation. Not once .. he's completely out of it and I need to know .. medically speaking ... is he going to recover?"

"First, that girl was after Kono and not Danny. He merely got in the way." Petras corrected the invalid opinion and Steve's scowl deepened before a look of absolute confusion settled firmly on his face. The doctor smiled with a bit of humor for knowing something that the Five-0 team actually hadn't realized. "While I was treating her, Kono mentioned that Martha blamed her for breaking up her rather sick little tryst. She seemed to think that Kono was going to be bedridden and not Danny. Kono walked in on her and she said the girl was upset about finding him instead of herself."

Steve was speechless by the information. It did make sense though. Chin and Kono had questioned Martha first early on in the hospital. Then, they had followed both Larson and Martha to the condo to eventually destroy their plans for a copasetic life together. There would be no marriage or fancy house; and certainly no trip to Paris. Kono had been the one to cuff and take Martha into custody. The girl had railed against her the entire time and had misread the whispered, splintered facts she'd over-heard from Moore and his partner.

It didn't make things better or easier. However, it did resolve a piece of the puzzle more accurately for himself and the rest of the Five-0 team. Steve digested and accepted what Petras explained and then waited for an answer to the latter part of his question. Instead of quiet reasoning though, what Steve received was a rather sardonic acknowledgement.

"You are quite determined to brow-beat yourself into the dirt, aren't you, Commander?" Petras' arms were now folded firmly across his stocky chest. Still quizzical, the expression held a deeply appraising look. Steve's face fell and he literally paled under the wise scrutiny. Speechless again for an entirely different reason, he took a step backwards from the doctor's gaze.

"I won't deny that this was a very difficult accident for both of you." Petras dropped his voice to a mere whisper. "It would be ludicrous to do so. But beating yourself up will not help your partner over this last hurdle of his, and if I am certain of one thing, he would continue to object."

The doctor chuckled softly before dropping his hands to his side. "He would object quite loudly from the short time I've been around him, too."

Steve quirked his lips to a small grin and nodded at that not so subtle truth. Before he could say anything though, Petras terminated some of the last of the worrisome dredges in his mind. It supported what Chin had said and having the doctor restate and reaffirm the facts reestablished a slightly more equitable mindset.

"I prescribed a strong medication so that he would sleep soundly. You knew that." He nodded, but Petras wasn't yet done speaking. "By his own admission, he didn't rest nor take care of himself prior to this flashback or panic attack. Your team has penchant for being over-committed and quite tenacious."

As the doctor finished with what began to sound more like a reprimand, Steve found himself genuinely smiling. "Tenacious?" He asked with a chuckle. It was a Danny-like word and it fit perfectly for all of them.

"Stubborn, Commander." Petras redefined it drolly, though that was hardly necessary. Danny would have said bull-headed or something even worse. "Yes. Stubborn. One and all." With that, the doctor turned on his own heel and walked away. Alone, this time Steve did laugh.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Hey, cuz!" Kono was eyes were shiny as she fought the urge to sleep. She looked thoroughly content though with a clean white sheet up around her waist and a light blanket draped over her legs. Her arm was wrapped from elbow to wrist with a separate bandage for the palm of her hand. She was very pleased to see him and laughed when he insisted on gently hugging her to his chest.

"Sorry." She whispered into his shirt. Even out of sorts she could feel his relief at finally knowing she'd be alright. Her questions to him made him chuckle softly in return as he sat in the stool Petras had vacated. "Are you okay? How did Steve handle it?"

"He's right behind me. We're both very glad that you're going to be fine." Chin said. He was more than happy to finally have a chance to see her, too. Her face was a bit flushed and she was blinking rapidly as if trying to stay focused. But as Petras said, Kono was safely comfortable. She didn't look like anything his over-active imagination had managed to conjure up during the abysmally long wait outside the examination area.

"Do you need anything? The doctor said you were going to be tired but can go home in a few hours. I think he wants you to even try to sleep a bit." Kono rolled her eyes and giggled which made her instantly light-headed. She was definitely tired but oddly awake though every so often, she was positive that the gurney was giving a subtle lurch. Or, maybe it was the room which sometimes looked warped because it was definitely too bright.

Kono fisted the thin blanket as the unsettling feeling of moving rocked her again. Part of her knew that it was a message from her body that she did need to close her eyes. She was not as awake or aware as she was pretending to be. Yet she only rubbed her burning eyes with her left hand before managing a smile. "I'm good. But Steve had to be mad."

"Now why would you say that?" What happened ..  _happened_." Chin replied soothingly. "It's over and you handled everything the right way."

"I don't believe you. Steve has to be mad." She told herself that she wasn't tired, but suddenly her body was objecting more loudly to being awake. Yawning, Kono did her best to ignore the lethargy as she persisted in defending her actions. "I would do it again, too. Everything. I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Chin."

"Of course not. We both know that you had to, Kono. Why do you think you would ever need to apologize for doing the right thing?" Chin raised his eyebrows at her determined tone. He didn't have the particulars but he knew that Martha Walker had gone through a rather intensive surgery. In fact, as far as he knew, the teenager was still being operated on that very minute. Kono would never have liked doing what she did to protect herself. Especially to a minor but she'd been forced into a corner with little to no recourse. The stark reality was that she kept not only her and Danny safe, but also the many other innocent staff and patients in the hospital.

He took her hand soothingly because she was staring at him in total disbelief. Squeezing his hand worriedly, Kono lowered her voice. "I don't understand how he can't be mad or how you aren't mad at me either."

A noise outside caught their attention before he could ask what it was exactly which bothered her. Chin was beginning to realize that he was missing some very important part of her topic of conversation and perhaps, they weren't on the same page at all. She looked over Chin's shoulder as Steve entered the room and seemed to become self-conscious and maybe a bit nervous. He was still smiling from his conversation with Petras and his relief at seeing Kono mirrored Chin's, too.

"Kono, you look good." Steve folded his arms as he measured Kono from head to toe and grinned. Other than the bleary unfocused expression, she did look relatively good considering what she'd been forced to manage alone. But he had also heard the last bit of her worried comments to her cousin.

"Mad?" Steve's asked. "Mad about what?" Then the smile completely faded when she answered his question.

"The security files of course." Kono looked from one to the other and blinked a few times before stiffing another yawn. She had no idea what time it was and was astonished about their level of tranquility. They had left the hospital hours ago and, as far as she was concerned, they certainly had plenty of time to visit the office. They would have stood at the smart table and pulled up the logged files based upon date and time stamp. It wouldn't have taken them long to discover the hole. The large gap in the saved security files because she'd erased them well before the once-nightly computer system backup was run.

"From that night with Miller." Kono's eyes were large in her face as she forced herself to stay awake. She watched Steve as he glanced apprehensively to Chin before she repeated herself with a bit more clarity. "How can you not be mad that they're gone? That I totally erased them?"

She took a breath as each expression changed in front of her. Chin became increasingly more anxious, but Steve's face closed off as he digested her confession. "You didn't need to see it. Neither of you did; I saw it enough for all of us and it served no purpose."

"What did you do, Kono." Chin wasn't asking as he rubbed both hands over his face and into his hair.

"I erased them and I'd do it again." Eyes bright with tears, she held her ground defiantly and waited.

Instead, Steve abruptly left the room. He took one long look at Kono and he heard what she said, but not the earnest worry. His brain sputtered and he mumbled something about being happy she was going to be fine. With that short declaration, Steve simply left the room with feelings that reminded him of being claustrophobic and very closed in. He stalked from the unit and barely recognized the exit door he saw in the distance.

He was almost there when someone grabbed his arm. "Commander? Excuse me." The fingers were strong and he almost illogically expected to find Danny at his side. Instead it was a man in a now rumpled H.P.D. uniform.

"What?" Steve ground out in annoyance. Officer Moore was suddenly in his face and Steve frowned as the man shoved a well-worn red leather book into his hands. His eyes were equally confused and before he explained the book, Moore's own question was about Kono. The Commander looked stricken and Moore was suddenly scared.

"Officer Kalakaua is alright, isn't she?" He asked in a rush, and yet he wasn't entirely satisfied by Steve's curt nod. "I thought ... when I saw you.. you looked .." Moore's voiced trailed off because Steve was shaking his head while finding his tongue.

"Yes. She was lucky and she'll be fine. Kono's fine." His voice was flat and at a loss for more words, Steve searched his brain before he gave up only to begin to walk again. But then he paused because of the book. Moore still looked confused and worried, but hadn't dared interrupt the obviously distracted Five-0 officer.

"I need to leave the hospital for a while." Steve muttered as a form of apology. Turning the book absently in his hands, he made himself wait for an explanation. "Moore? What is this?"

"Martha Walkers' father brought it in just now. It's her diary and he thought there might be something in it to help the case or other people and what they are dealing with. He wasn't sure but he wants to help."

Steve nodded in recognition of the difficult gesture. The father was undoubtedly out of his mind with worry. It was an intelligent move to provide the personal book to the police for just those purposes Moore noted. But he wasn't in the mood to thumb through it at that very moment.

"Thanks. It will help." Steve mumbled as he pulled away. "Thank him for me, Moore."

Steve slammed through the exit door at that point. He found himself standing on the sidewalk in the light of a power pole. He heaved in the cooler air while fisting the book tightly in one hand. Once outside the stifling confines of the hospital, he didn't want to drive. He needed to move. So he turned right and simply walked into the pre-dawn darkness.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

He walked along the sidewalk until the cement ran out and he was forced to bushwhack down a rough, rocky slope towards the ocean. The sun was just rising with a soft rosy hue and it gave him just enough light to see. Still, he tripped a few times over scruff and scree to bruise his hands and rap a knee painfully until he reached the bottom and pebbly sand.

Steve still held Martha's diary which was no worse for wear as he aimlessly got the need to move out of his system. With the sun finally peeking up somewhere from the mountains behind him, it cast a pretty glitter on the waves while he dabbed the tiny beads of blood from a few minor scrapes on his t-shirt. He stopped long enough just to watch it lengthen to deepen the sky's distant redness into a dark maroon.

"Red sky in morning, sailors take warning." Steve muttered under his breath. A storm would undoubtedly be blowing in some time soon. The sky proved it and the soft scent of rain on the air agreed. As if to compliment his words the wind picked up and Steve closed his eyes when the salty breeze increased suddenly to refreshingly dry the sweat on his face.

The ocean like the scrappy beach he found himself on was completely empty. He was alone and still thankful for the self-inflicted respite. Steve's shock at Kono's accidental confession had moved into anger. But now, after walking what felt the distance of half the island, Steve was both mentally and physically tired. However, the exercise had done its job because he was possibly a bit more level-headed. His anger had become disgust and finally, he was now settling on a hurtful feeling of having been unjustly cheated.

He finally had a real goal in mind as he walked down the beach towards a jagged out-cropping of rock which jutted up into the sky. The slope he had come down became more of a steep, rocky cliff and the road on the other side followed along up high to eventually pause at a beautiful overlook. He would have privacy far below that line of the road.

Steve chose a secluded spot to sit with his back against a volcanic boulder. He gazed out over the water for a longer period of time before he remembered his prize: the small leather book. With nothing but time and still wanting a distraction, Steve cracked open Martha Walker's little red diary and began to read.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It had begun to drizzle later that same morning when Kono was released to Chin's able care. He had tried to call Steve numerous times, but his calls went to voicemail and he assumed that his friend was with Danny or perhaps, taking a break down in the cafeteria. Out of courtesy within the hospital, their phones were on silent or vibrate. So Chin was concerned, but wasn't overly worried when he left a message about taking Kono home.

The black SUV they'd shared was still in the lot, so Chin took it feeling more reassured that Steve was still on hospital grounds. He was confident that his friend would call once Danny had been released for a ride. Because of that belief, he further denied Kono the opportunity to find Steve in the hospital for fear of hot words and worse tempers.

She sat next to him with her arm in the same sling as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You know I'm right." Kono stressed quietly.

Chin's lips adopted a thin white line as soon as she opened her mouth because she was refusing to let her rationale go. In theory, he did agree with her and she knew that. She knew that he objected to any single one of them ever seeing the video. Chin also agreed that there was nothing of case-value on the footage. Those facts fueled her already stoked fire which was exactly why he insisted that they leave the hospital and table the very necessary discussion for another day and time.

"We'll talk about it later, Kono." Chin gave her a warning look which finally served as the final straw to end the sensitive subject.

It was Danny who discovered that his partner was truly missing a few short hours later when he too, was finally released. The day was persistently gray as a light drizzle continued to fall. It was gloomy and his mood was beginning to match that of the weather. He was annoyed with Doctor Petras when the nurse presented him with discharge papers forbidding him to work for the next three-days.

He felt perfectly fine after the imposed rest and typical round of hospital-mandated fluids. The episode with Larson was fast becoming a distant memory and Danny felt more embarrassed now that he was more himself. He completely pushed whatever was left firmly away because he was distinctly more upset after learning what had happened in the wee hours of the morning when a crazed Martha Walker had stood so threateningly over his bed. Only the firm reassurances of two nurses quieted his mind that Kono was indeed fine after having been released a few hours before himself.

Rather than Chin because he was with Kono, Danny instantly tried to call Steve first. He assumed that Steve would be home resting or even taking an early go at a quiet office to further their case against Larson. It wouldn't be far-fetched for Steve to be working with two of his four barely on their feet. So, Danny tried to reach Steve before getting dressed and then after. He tried a third time in the hospital's main lobby and after leaving that last message, it was the worrisome charm which prompted his newly troubled call to Chin. That third attempt to Steve had gone directly to voicemail without even the expected ringing. After that, the uncomfortable feeling only began to increase with Chin's innocent but telling question of his own.

 _"He's not with you, Danny?"_ Chin asked.  _"I was sure he was there .. maybe in the cafeteria?"_  Danny was shaking his head at nothing as he looked out the front lobby doors at the puddles which were forming on the sidewalk. Drizzle was turning to a more steady rain as lightning flashed overhead.

"No, no. He's not here. Where would he go?" But what Chin told him next, had Danny sinking into the nearest lobby chair.

"She did what?" Danny asked softly. But what Kono had done wasn't necessarily where his thoughts stayed. What was really unsettling him was Steve's push to see the video files in the first place. That, and the fact no one knew where he was now.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It was Officer Moore who saw Steve first. He had bumped into Danny in the lobby of the hospital and then graciously offered his services and the use of his H.P.D. cruiser. Moore happily agreed to follow Chin's verbal instructions once he got back to HQ to investigate and identify the cell site tower where Steve's cell phone had last pinged a signal.

 _"His battery probably ran out, Danny."_  Chin sighed into his phone as he relayed the tower information.  _"I can't track him on the GPS. We're stuck using the last cell tower coördinates which puts him between the hospital and the Beach Park. There's a scenic overlook halfway up."_

There was no doubt that he and Danny were both anxious or that Moore's offer at least calmed Danny a bit since it saved time. But the proposed radius could be up to three or even four miles of rainy beach or pavement. Because of that, Chin would be on the road coming from a different direction to bring up any slack just in case things had gone more south than they anticipated.

"There!" Moore sighed in relief. He and Danny had been driving for forty-five minutes when he finally had the opportunity to gesture cliff side of the scenic road. "Danny, I see him. Up ahead to the right." Moore pointed to the lone figure walking along the guard rail and was immediately entertained by a variety of softly uttered curses.

"Got him, Chin." Sparing no time, Danny was then on the phone with his friend and off again as Moore hit his lights. Steve was trudging along with his head down on the shoulder of the road while the rain pelted him directly in the face. He held his own hand up for help when he saw the Honolulu Police Department unit and then let it drop limply to his side when he next spied Danny through the rain and the windshield wipers.

Before Moore could properly stop the car, Danny had pulled the hood of his slicker up as he got out of the passenger side in a rush of angry emotion to grab Steve by both arms. He checked the shivering t-shirt clad man from head to toe to make sure he was whole before turning on him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny shouted. "We've been going crazy looking for you! Why didn't you call one of us? Better yet, why didn't you deign to answer your damned phone to the one hundred thousand calls you have waiting?"

All were obviously rhetorical questions because he was then being hauled unceremoniously back to the HPD cruiser only to be shoved into the rear seat. "Moore, take us to his house. Please." Danny's face was beet-red as he rummaged through a duffel to find a towel which he thrust at his partner.

"What were you thinking?" Moore winced at the severity of the tone as he studiously kept his eyes trained on the road. Behind him, Steve glanced at the back of Moore's head before meeting Danny's eyes. Just released from the hospital and his friend was already stressed once more.

"Just needed some space, Danno. I didn't mean to take so long." Steve muttered through the towel as he wiped his face and tried to get the majority of water out of his hair.

"In a storm?" Gesturing widely out the window at the somewhat remote scenery, Danny's next scathing remark was anticipated and Steve had to bite back a grin. "Did you go far enough? Was this enough space for you, Steven?"

"SEALS like the water, Danno. Getting wet is part of the job description." Steve's retort was meant to be funny but only Moore laughed. It earned him a withering look too and the H.P.D. officer instantly tried to school his features. He failed miserably though as another chuckle eked out from his chest.

"Shut it." Danny ground out as Moore found the sudden need to study the rain-slicked road more closely than before. Steve grinned openly, though he did try to offer more of a soothing explanation to counter Danny's annoyance which was now aimed at both men.

"It obviously wasn't raining when I left." Steve replied more evenly and with much more seriousness. He frowned at Danny's continued state of agitation because once again, he had caused it quite accidentally.

"My cell phone was on silent, I got distracted, and then .. well, honestly the battery died. I'm fine, Danny."

Thunder rattled overhead and Danny had to bite his tongue about the reason as to why Steve felt as if he had to leave the hospital in the first place. Beyond that, what major distraction could possibly over-ride the now deafening noise of the storm? Danny wasn't quite sure that he cared or even wanted to know as he waved his hand in disgust, but offered no further comments. Fidgeting in the driver's seat, Moore anchored his fingers to the steering wheel and then flipped a switch with his thumb. He had turned the wipers on high to combat the downpour and the thwack-thwack sounded like a drum in the suddenly silent car. When thunder boomed closely again, Steve couldn't help continuing to grin as Danny's face darkened unhappily.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Steve stressed again so that Danny would take the hint to heart. He was relieved to get an eventual nod as Danny heeded his unspoken advice, followed by a clean t-shirt from the same duffel bag.

"It's Moore's." Danny explained in a more normal tone. He had the heat on in the car as he watched Steve shiver into the drier shirt. Half damp and half still saturated, he needed a hot shower and a full change into something much warmer to wear. Riding virtually backwards, Danny recognized Chin in the black SUV pulling up behind them to offer an escort. The man's arrival unexpectedly served to deflate much of his nervous tension and Danny allowed himself to relax just a bit more.

"Thanks, pal. I appreciate the lift, too." Steve aimed his comments at Moore who finally looked in the rearview mirror as if released by a domineering drill sergeant. It took him a concerted effort to avoid Danny's scowl and barely audible mutterings.

"Not a problem, sir." Glancing to Danny, he used one hand to poke around the duffel but came up empty. "There should be a sweatshirt in there, too."

"You're going to catch pneumonia." Digging past Moore's hand, Danny finally found the warmer long-sleeved garment. Seconds later, Steve once more had something being thrust unexpectedly into his hands along with a curt demand. "Put it on."

Steve audibly sighed in relief as he tugged the black sweatshirt on over his head. He left the hood where it wound up laying over his wet hair because it added desperately needed warmth. Despite that, Danny's ire was rising again as Steve continued to shiver. He frowned when Steve slid tiredly down in the warmth of the back seat only to rest his head and close his eyes.

"I'm not, Danny. I'm fine." The reply about getting sick was overly patient and Danny's eyes widened at the near condescension. Without budging from where he was resting, Steve sensed it immediately and recanted with words that were more genuinely pacifying and apologetic. "I needed some air and lost track of the time. Nothing more than that. But I seriously can't tell you how happy I am to see both of you."

This time Danny didn't answer him though and Steve peeled his eyes back open. His partner was staring at him in such a way to communicate there was easily more and Steve instinctively knew it was related to the security video. But Steve couldn't decipher what it was which Danny objected to: Kono's actions or something entirely different. Whatever it might wind up being, the stern studied look made him uneasy and Steve didn't know what to say.

"Here. You need to see this." There was safety in changing the subject and so Steve did just that. Forcing himself back up, Steve fumbled in a lower pocket of his drenched cargo pants. He pulled the red book from where he had stuffed it in an attempt to protect it from the elements. Steve swiped it down with the towel and turned it over his hands. The diary was damp but not damaged. He smiled happily as he rapped it meaningfully on Moore's shoulder before handing it to his confused partner.

"Thanks to your wall and now this book. We have our proof." Steve's smile grew as he leaned wearily back again. The heat felt good in the car and it was a blessing to finally not be walking or feel personally attacked by cold pellets of rain. He berated himself for growing soft since moving into the Naval Reserves as a little bit of rain never bothered him this much before. Especially without even being laden down by a monstrous pack and the unrelenting weight of added gear.

"Soft." He muttered in disgust under his breath. SEALs thrived in water and yet Steve shivered again as he blearily watched Danny fan a few of the pages to recognize it now as a diary. Closing his eyes in near contentment after Danny glanced up with a look of surprise, Steve lay his head back as Moore shuttled them to his house.

"Martha Walker's diary as presented to Officer Moore for our perusal." Even with his eyes closed, Steve managed a pleased smirk. "We've got Eric Doonan ... we can clear Jason Matthews with everything that's written in there."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Steve. Hey, Steve. Time to get up." Danny's voice came from right over his head to finally make a dent in his foggy brain. He heard him, but was very slow to respond and he groaned dramatically as Danny persisted. "Steve? Help us out here, big guy."

Feeling hands on his legs, Steve finally cracked his eyes open, stunned to see that they'd stopped moving and were parked in his driveway. He was lazily sprawled across the rear seat of the H.P.D. cruiser and Danny had the door open. Danny was trying to unfold his long legs to get Steve moving and into the sanctity of his warm house. Instead, Steve shivered when the cold air and rainy dampness dispelled the happy warmth in the police cruiser. He tried to shrink protectively into the hoodie as the wind shifted and rain came into the car.

"M'up." Steve pawed his face as he got his bearings. Behind his newly worried partner, Chin had magically appeared and Moore was also waiting to lend a hand "I'm fine, Danno." Steve insisted as Danny completely ignored him to haul him to his feet in much the same way which he'd physically propelled him into the car earlier.

"Where's the book?" He didn't see it as he got out of the car and almost panicked in a false belief that he'd lost it. "Do you have it?"

"Yes. Yes, I've got it." Danny replied with a rueful grin for the one-track mind that was his partner. "Inside. Let's go."

He had Steve by the arm and Chin was lying in wait, too. But Steve shook his head as he shirked his way out of his partner's grip. He was tired and cold, but would be fine after the hot shower he'd promised himself. He didn't miss the disgusted incomprehensible mutterings from Danny as his entire entourage followed him to his front door.

Unlocking the door and turning off the alarm, Steve hesitated as the rain pelted his back and soaked into the once-dry sweatshirt. After being alone for hours, the attention had already grown tiresome and all he relished was the concept of getting completely changed into something very warm. Rather than going in directly, he made a grand flourish as if to usher all three men in before him.

"After you." He tried to spout sarcastically. But instead, he found himself stumbling across the threshold as Danny two-armed him in disgust.

"Get over yourself, Steven." Danny ground out in a temper as Steve caught himself on his own sofa. To his credit, Chin burst out laughing at Moore's stunned expression. His shrug indicated that things were progressing more normally enough, but Moore took it as his cue to leave.

"Call if you need anything." Moore tipped an imaginary hat as he barely waited for an acknowledgement. He was smiling though as he left to dodge through the raindrops to return to the precinct.

"I think you two frightened him away." Chin remarked casually as Danny continued to glare openly at Steve. He was upset with Steve, too, and about to share a few select words about the man's disappearing act. However, the two were now ignoring him and the tension emanating from Danny was tangible in the few feet which separated him from his partner. The change had happened so quickly, Chin never saw it coming and he stared wide-eyed at them. For his part, Steve looked equally confused at first until Danny explained himself.

"What do you think you were going to do?" Danny asked in a dangerous voice. "The video? Why? Why would you want to dredge that up? Why?" He had torn the slicker off, only to let it slide sloppily to the hardwood floor where the water it held began to puddle.

"The security feeds?" Bristling in response, Steve glanced almost accusingly at Chin as he answered. "It doesn't matter, does it? It's all gone now."

For his own anger, Danny's reaction wasn't what Steve expected as his friend nearly came undone in front of him. Fists clenched, he began to shake. "You don't get it. Why would you want to see it ... why?"

He didn't understand the question or the way Danny stressed each syllable, let alone Danny's emotional fury or the physical changes as sweat broke out across his forehead. Steve was instantly more concerned and less angry as he reached out towards the obviously distraught man.

"Danny?" But Danny backed up in a rush when Steve took a step towards him. He worriedly stopped to give him room and wondered if they were about to witness another panic attack. Steve took a moment to glance at Chin to see the same mounting concern.

"What are you so upset about?" Steve pleaded softly. "You need to sit down for a minute."

"Don't tell me what to do." Danny hissed out under his breath. He wanted it all to go away and having anyone replay what had happened in the interrogation room over and over felt like a personal invasion that he'd be forced to revisit over and over again. He wanted it gone ... he needed it to be  _gone_  so he could get over it entirely. Once Chin told him their plans - no, not plans for they were actually Steve's angry demands - Danny's level of anxiety had found new form.

For whatever reason, allowing Steve to view the video files frightened him more than the incident itself. In the time it had taken for him and Moore to locate his errant partner, Danny had decided that he wasn't so much afraid for himself as he was for Steve.

"I don't want you to see it." Danny forced the words out. "You should have asked me; you should have said something."

It was sounding childish, but he didn't know how else to express himself. In fact once he understood what Kono had done, Danny felt an enormous sense of relief. But the feeling of a stunned hurt still existed and he battled against it; willing the feeling to leave. Danny forced his fists to unfurl as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was almost through working past the remnants of the ghosts and he could feel his success. But he didn't want Steve to see what had happened that night because  _it hadn't been Steve._ What had happened hurt both of them enough and Danny was tired of being subjected to the entire situation.

"I only thought it would help, Danny." Steve whispered. He had snuck up on him and Danny reflexively shuddered as he was physically maneuvered into the closest chair.

"I wanted to see what I did because I thought it would help me .. to help you .. better. Better than this." He hated when Danny stumbled back away from him. Steve now felt the stunned tremor as it quavered through Danny's body and he used that too as his example. "Because of this ... because of what just happened. Because of what's happened twice now in interrogation."

Steve clenched his teeth in frustration when Danny adamantly swung his head to dispute everything he had just said. "No, you're wrong. It would never have helped. It would be so much worse not only for me, but for you too." Danny muttered under his breath as he hid his face in his hands. Professionally, he understood the legalities of what Kono had risked in deleting the files. But on a more base level, he was grateful that she had the foresight and the strength to do it. The future of their partnership and that of the team was at stake. He was stunned that Steve didn't quite see it that way.

"I don't want to see it." Danny murmured tiredly. "And I don't want you to see it either. It won't help either one of us." It was a moot point since the files were erased, but Danny expressed his sentiments in the present tense.

"I agree with that entirely." Chin quietly added. He caught Steve's eye and wasn't entirely surprised to see the spark of anger. But he agreed with Danny that the two men did not need to see what had happened that night with Miller. Kono had started the ball rolling. Now, each was only trying to help and protect the other, yet in the obstinacy of their views, neither seemed to understand that.

"Steve, there's more than one victim here. Let it go." Chin refused to let Steve look away as he cocked his head meaningfully towards Danny. The action communicated his displeasure over their combined mission that morning to find him. It clearly said that it hadn't been wise to inflict on their still recovering friend. Steve glowered at being referred to as a victim, but he objected to the incident as being called an accident, too. When he followed Chin's eye though, he rubbed his hands over his face. Danny was still sitting hunched over in the chair with his face buried.

"I don't approve or condone what Kono did. Strictly speaking, in the line of proper police work, deleting the files was blatantly improper." Chin was also having a difficult time. He sighed before throwing his hands up in the air. "Two wrongs don't make a right. But there was nothing of case value recorded either and well ... what's done, is done."

"Kono was wrong." Steve murmured, only slightly mollified when Chin nodded in agreement. Her actions didn't hurt their case; in the end, she likely saved a friendship but it was inappropriate and they would discuss that as a team. However, at that moment their priority was sitting in front of them, once more weary of body and needing only quiet support.

"Alright." Steve heaved in a deep breath to let it out softly. It was hard to let his injured feelings go about losing his opportunity to view the security feeds, but he did. At that moment, it was much more difficult to step away from where Danny sat with his head bowed because his hands still held a subtle tremor. Steve moved though to get a blanket which he draped over Danny's shoulders.

"I'm going to clean up." Steve shared softly. He wanted them both to stay but Chin was making moves to leave and Steve realized that he needed to check in on his cousin.

"She's tired and probably sleeping. But she needs help." Chin said. "Get some rest yourself. Both of you." It was an undeniable order which almost made Steve smile, however he clearly lacked the energy. As he opened the door for Chin to squeeze back out into the storm, he shook his head at the next firm reprimand. "Try not to kill each other before dinner."

When the door snicked shut, Steve leaned his forehead tiredly against it before wondering how he'd find the strength to drag himself to his bedroom to change. But he was leaving his own massive puddle on the hardwood floor from his water-logged boots and ruined pants.

"I'm surprised you haven't said it yet with your penchant to beat yourself senseless or drown yourself in a raging downpour. But maybe you know that if you tried, I'd have to kill you." Danny's voice was right beside him. So tired, Steve never heard him get up from the chair leaving the blanket behind. He felt Danny's hand on his arm and the gentle tug as he was aimed up the stairs evidently for the aforementioned hot shower and change of clothes.

"Seeing those security files wouldn't change anything for the better. It wouldn't help me or you. I'm not even going to say that what Kono did was misguided. Because honestly, I don't think it was - she did the right thing for both of us." He stopped dead in his tracks mid-way up the stairs. At that point, the only thing Steve heard was the rain hitting the roof as he stared dumbstruck at his partner. Danny was still by his elbow and refusing to relent in both his insistent help and the quiet lecture.

"It took me awhile to figure it all out and I know that's what you think this is. That I don't trust you. Or worse yet, that I'm afraid of you." Danny paused and shrugged as he gripped Steve's elbow. Gone was the tremor and unsteadiness as he kept the taller man now upright.

"I trust you, Steve. Always have ... always will."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny was nowhere to be found on the second floor of his home when Steve finished showering and changing into something warmer. Exhausted now and needing to squint to keep his eyes opened, he mentally tallied up a startling twenty-two hours on his feet, non-stop and without even a modicum of rest unless he counted the cat-nap in Moore's car. Barefoot, but at least wearing the warmest bulky pair of sweats he could find, Steve let out with a resounding sneeze that rattled his head.

The storm had intensified and rain pounded the front of the house as gale-force winds joined the unexpected weather event. Stumbling back down to the main level, Steve made a face when the couch was empty except for the lone blanket which was piled in a corner. Also uninhabited was the spare bedroom which was actually chilly because the window had been left open to allow rain in to soak the window sill and leave an impressive puddle on the floor. Another sneeze came from nowhere as Steve tried to side-step the water to slam the window closed. He had nothing to say to himself, not even a simple complaint at that point.

With the overwhelming noise of the storm, it was easier for him to walk the house then to bother calling out, so Steve left the door open to warm the room up to continue his search. He truly thought he'd find Danny snoring away in a blanket. Instead, he soon found his partner sitting in the middle of the floor in the study with scraps of paper, notes and the red diary cracked open towards the middle of its well-worn binding. In order to see better, he had moved the large lamp off the desk, to the floor. With the darkness of the storm outside, it bathed him and his notes in an interesting yellow-orange circle of light. Across from where Danny sat though, Steve's wall was now littered with ad hoc other pieces of paper in a pattern that Danny would likely only understand.

Steve cleared his throat loudly to get his attention and wound up creating a sharp cough which made him wince. But other than a minor jolt of alarm at the unexpected sound of his arrival, Danny only pointed to the largest of the white papered notes that held a number of arrows jutting out from itself.

"Mike Hanson. Six degrees of separation." Danny spouted without turning around from where he sat. "My cookie lady's son who supposedly wasn't involved in any of this."

"Surprise, surprise." In his reply, there was a smugness to Steve's voice. When Ivy Martin and Martha Walker were brought in for the fogged fight they'd had at their friend's house, both admitted to it having been over a boy. That boy just so happened to be Maeve Hanson's son. The long-time H.P.D. and Five-0 cleaning woman, AKA their friendly, loving Christmas cookie lady.

"Love interest to two very naughty, not so little or very innocent teenage girls. Best friend to Eric Doonan, one frustrated barely average high school football player who needed an edge." Danny waved his hand to the left hand side of his notes. "A very big edge that came at a very dangerous cost to Jason Matthews."

"It's good, Danny. It's perfect and ironclad." Steve saw each of those things now on his wall because Danny had been very busy during his time upstairs. He had read it that morning and committed most to memory. However, seeing it laid out with its author describing each loop, connection and relationship brought it all very solidly home.

"We can get Jason's case reopened and petition the District Attorney for a new trial. Get this debacle reversed." Steve added, duly astounded by the treasure trove and once again thankful for Danny's skill in flowing out and prioritizing each step of the messy process.

Martha Walker had mentioned all three in her diary. She swooned over Mike Hanson, learned of his loyalty to Eric Doonan but was connected to Mike's mother through her relationship with Larson. Her connections earned her a valuable importance with Mike which she'd flaunted in front of Ivy despite her increasing seriousness with Larson. It was Martha who obtained the powdered form of glow for Eric Doonan because he was afraid to ask his mother. Then it was also Martha who suggested that Eric put the drug in the medicated every-day powder bottle in Jason Matthew's locker during half-time.

"I think .. no, strike that, I know that my head hurts. I'm locking Grace away ... indefinitely. For life." Danny fell backwards to lay flat so he stared up at the ceiling. One hand flopped by side and the other was rocked over his chest. Though not as achingly exhausted as Steve, he was admittedly very tired from any one of the ongoing stresses he'd been trying to cope with. There was a warning rumble of a headache behind his eyes as one hand gently ran across his forehead.

"I do like what you've done with the place, though. I really do." Steve catalogued the move but had to laugh at the sloppy wall decoration. Standing now over Danny, his friend's eyes were red-rimmed and glassy. There was an ongoing risk of headaches, migraines or even blackouts and the facts found in Martha Walker's red diary could all wait as the house rattled from the storm.

"Put it away for now." Steve hesitated a hairs-breadth before he held his hand out to pull Danny to his feet in one easy motion. He did it so fast when Danny accepted the help, Steve wound up catching him by both arms as he lost his balance.

"We'll pick up later tonight or even tomorrow. Find a spot down here or the spare bedroom to get some sleep. But you'll need more blankets if you take the spare." Steve said. It wasn't like him to table work for an afternoon, so his suggestion was also proof of his state of exhaustion. Especially with something so very close and personal. Truth be told though, they were both stumbling over their own two feet.

"Sofa's fine." Danny readily agreed but then tripped directly into Steve for a second time when he found himself pulled spontaneously into a one-shouldered hug. Again hesitant at first to allow him an opening to escape, Danny soon wound up getting solidly and very warmly thumped.

"What's this about?" Voice muffled, Danny was nearly smothered by Steve's heavy fleece sweatshirt. He returned the embrace with a quick chuckle, surprised to see Steve's eyes full of emotion.

"Thanks, Danny." Now self-conscious, Steve offered him only a wry grin and a shrug.

"For?" Danny was utterly bewildered by the show of emotion. "What did I do?"

"For all of this." Steve said quietly. "For building the first wall to help Jason. For caring enough to even think to do it. Danny, you got all this going from a lousy newspaper article."

He knew it was true, but didn't necessarily expect the gratitude really; though of course he knew that Steve would be so very happy. One small high school newspaper article had created a germ which almost grudgingly became a clue and then so much more.

"So I like to read and had time on my hands." Danny downplayed his results but then grinned happily with a shrug of his own. The almost rude noise that came out of Steve meant he wouldn't accept such a minor degree of humility. His grin became laughter as Steve gestured grandly towards the new display on this wall and Danny finally admitted to the depths of his success. "Okay, okay! You're welcome!"

Danny folded his arms obstinately though because he'd had a great deal of help from that point forward. "Yeah, well. We all got lucky. Very lucky and with a bit more work, Jason can come home and the right people will get the help they need. And if not help, then taken off the streets where they can't hurt anyone else."

Steve smiled proudly through a cough which had Danny comically raising his eyebrows. "Oh?' Arms still anchored firmly across his chest, Danny eyed Steve's deep swallow and not so subtle wince. "Yup. Pneumonia. I called it."

Rather than a sarcastic comeback though, Steve dropped his eyes to study the floor and lost all the humor from his face. When he looked up again, his entire attitude had altered.

"Do you need anything?" It was a sobering question and the best he could do. Steve saw the flash of annoyance but he didn't know if they were really going to try to pick up where they'd left off. Despite Danny's firm vow of mutual trust, now in the worst of his exhaustion with a weary mind running amok, Steve was most certainly worried that his partner still might not fully recover.

"I need you to stop worrying so much and to listen to me. Please." Grappling for a moment with himself, Danny was sincere in his reply. "I need you to trust me to hash this out in my head and just .. be .. patient, I guess." He heaved in a huge sigh while rubbing his face tiredly. The drama of the security feeds was off his shoulders and he hoped with time, that Steve would understand his feelings. Danny thought that he might when Steve scowled only to then nod in agreement.

"You're off for the next few days, Danno." It was a demand Steve would try to enforce but it only elicited a deeper grin from his partner. The statement backed up the doctor's release orders and they both knew that the doctor was quite serious. However, they were of the same ilk when it came to the excitement of what else might be lying for them in the small red diary. Both wanted to continue working through the book and it was as if Steve realized his mistake for what he'd just said about resuming things together later that evening. Completely amused, Danny watched the burning of the wheels in his partner's head as he glanced at the diary where it still lay on the floor.

Suddenly there was a screeching halt of that mental train as Steve changed gears and yet remained firmly on the same topic. "You need to tell me what else I can do. Whenever and whatever it is you need .. just tell me." The snark and defensiveness were gone at that point as Danny took less than a millisecond to consider the offer. In all seriousness and with a touch of his own melancholy, he instantly made an agreeable sound to ease Steve's mind.

The one cough that came next broke the short silence and Danny's inability to stifle a yawn caused a chain reaction. A clap of thunder boomed over head and the one lamp on the floor dimmed threateningly in an afternoon that had become has dark as dusk. For some reason they each found it funny enough to leave the wall, the open red diary, and the remaining pile of scattered notes on the floor behind them. Just seconds later, there was a faint sound of a body hitting a soft surface as Danny all but cast himself out across the sofa and burrowed into the thick, warm blanket. His muted voice followed Steve's up the stairs with a content smile wrapped around its edges.

"A nap, Steve. Right now, I definitely need a nap."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Later that evening, it didn't take the two much longer to document the facts and finalize a formal plan of action to petition the courts for a retrial. The very next day, the red diary was admitted as evidence as over-riding proof to reopen the Matthew's case. The discussions began in earnest with initial responses that were very favorable from both the District Attorney and the Governor.

"We haven't finished interviewing Larson." Danny noted as he was being duly hustled out of the office. He had only accompanied Steve in that morning to listen to the conversations that Steve had with the District Attorney and the Governor. He had taken as much pleasure as his partner when eaves-dropping on the subsequent conference call with Jason's parents.

"No, we haven't and you .. are not." Regardless of other concerns, Steve was determined to get his partner started on three days of absolute rest and relaxation per doctor's very strict orders.

"Chin and I will finish with the honors." Danny couldn't argue for obvious reasons and with Kono also out of the office, it was an inglorious task naturally left for Chin and Steve to complete.

"I can .." He was cut off as Steve looped an arm over his shoulders with a gentle shove out the doors into the sunshine. Danny thumbed backwards in the direction behind them and back in through the offices. "You know .. I could .. just .."

"I'm sure you could; but you're not." The shove became and all out interruption as Steve propelled him to his car. Steve knew that Danny wanted to at least watch the interrogation over the security cameras but time off was  _time off._  It was risky enough to complete the detailed and very mental review of the diary which had been more than a satisfactory exercise. His partner had earned and needed a well-deserved boring, three-days worth of dullness with his feet up.

"How come you aren't sick?" It was another bug up Danny's bonnet that Steve's sneezes and scratchy throat had simply evaporated into thin air over night. Steve could only shrug in response.

"Because I wasn't sick in the first place." The disbelieving frown turned into a scowl when Steve blatantly dangled Danny's own car keys in front of his nose. "Hey, lighten up. I'm even giving you the keys to drive, Danno."

The disgusted look said it all as Danny swiped them from Steve's fingers. His voice dripped nothing but sarcasm as he unlocked the vehicle. "Thank you, Steve. Driving my own car to my own house is quite the special event."

"I don't want to see you at this office for three whole days." Steve stressed as Danny slid behind the wheel with an awkward middle-fingered salute. He laughed outright as Danny started the car and intentionally roared the engine to drown his words out, though he clearly understood what Steve shouted.

"Love you, too, Danno!" The sarcastic waggle of his fingers in return was additionally demeaning as Steve watched him leave only to turn directly into Chin who had watched the entire exchange from the sidewalk.

"He's feeling much better." Chin said calmly. "Why was he here though? He's supposed to be on leave."

"He needs more rest according to Petras, but after the work he's done on this case, Danny deserved to be part of the conversations with the District Attorney." Steve was still smiling from ear to ear about the new opportunities for the Matthews' family. Tapping his watch, Steve was adamant with his next comment.

"But the clock starts now for Danny. Three days, Chin! He's not to step foot in the office or even hint about doing work." If it was the most he could insist upon, then Steve would force Danny to follow that medical letter to the full extent of its law.

"He's definitely better, though." Steve agreed with Chin's first observation. Yet despite the open smiles, in the back of his mind, Steve still had the niggling doubt which egged him on and teased his ongoing worries. Chin saw it right away before offering to put it in perspective.

"He was run down and at the office much too soon when it happened, Steve. This is not going to be a problem for him or for you." Chin knew where his thoughts really were and Steve heaved in a breath to let it leave his lungs in slow agreement.

"I hope not." He muttered before turning his full and undivided attention to his friend. "How's Kono feeling?"

"She's good, too. Worried about what we all need to discuss." Chin noted slyly. "But, she's good and will be back to work before we all know it."

Steve smiled happily. Being down one was bad enough, but two felt like the team had gone sideways and lost itself. He needed them all back together so they could return to their healthy and very productive normal.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The next few days were uneventful in a way. Chin and Steve completed an appropriate interview with Miller and then could only watch as the courts subpoenaed a variety of new witnesses or suspects for the Matthew's retrial. To say that Eric Doonan, Mike Hanson and Ivy Martin were shocked as H.P.D. officers visited their individual homes was an understatement. Their parents were mortified; embarrassed with emotions that ranged from outright indignation from the Doonan clan to anger within the Hanson camp and finally a resolute quietude from the Martins.

The Matthews' retrial was an aggressive affair and the courts unrelenting. Beyond her own possession and drug use, Ivy's testimony served only to further what was written in Martha's diary. The boys confessed to the truth of the allegations. Mike had obtained glow from Martha Walker specifically to use and derail the budding career of Jason Matthews. He had given the powdered form to his friend Eric who then admitted to transferring it to Jason's personal toiletries just prior to going out on the field for the first quarter of the game.

The drug sat there quietly in the bottle until half-time where the team had gathered back in the locker room to regroup. An unsuspecting Jason had been exposed just prior to returning to the field resulting in the initial fight which had been dispersed easily enough. And though Jason couldn't remember, it was proven by an esteemed medical doctor and substantiated by Charlie Fong that Jason was exposed a second time after the game ended which resulted in the final escalation where he attacked the boy from the other team in the parking lot.

With much fanfare, the charges were eventually dismissed against Jason Matthews and his record expunged. As the door to the Youth Correctional Facility revolved to release him to his family, it welcomed Doonan and Hanson into its troubled fold.

The issues of Martha Walker, Francis Peter Largo (also known as Pete Larson), Doctor Arnie Miller, Maeve Hanson and their extensive band of cohorts which defined the larger drug cartel was handled in a very controlled manner and would take time. Not a stone would be left unturned or a charge forgotten. It was a well known fact that once the drug-related charges were cared for, things would only worsen for both Martha and her pedophiliac-like lover, Largo.

By the time the ex-math teacher and former tutor would be done with his additional grandiose list of transgressions against a minor, odds were that he would not see the light of day for many, many years.

The courts would have a tougher time with young Martha Walker not only because of her age, but also due to her vicious and unsympathetic attack on three police officers. But because of her injuries sustained in her altercation with Kono over Danny's hospital bed, it would take weeks for her to be well enough to attend her own trial to face the first of her charges.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

He dutifully stayed away for three days and then a full weekend where he devoted himself entirely to Grace. But on that Monday, Danny arrived earlier than usual. He went to his office, turned on the lights and then his laptop, yet never sat behind his desk. Instead, he took himself straight down into the interrogation room where he had to turn banks of overhead lights along the way. What bothered him first though, was the dull resounding echo of his own footsteps. His hands were sweating and he was positive that his pulse rate had doubled.

He did that privately every day while the D.A. pursued the actions necessary for Jason Matthew's retrial. He continued even after Kono rejoined the team and they all sat through her dressing down for deleting the security video files. Danny had smiled obviously and without compromise when she calmly noted their own refusal to describe what she had done or how she had conducted herself when accidentally glowed at the Matthew's home. No one had missed Chin's unconscious rubbing of his right shoulder and disgusted whisper of ' _popper_ ' under his breath.

Still for days and not for want of trying, Danny never got farther than standing in front of the closed interrogation room door. By the sixth day he was furious with himself. With a racing heart that was pounding in his ears, Danny ignored it all to open the door with his own key. The switch for the lights was on the inside wall, just around the door frame and to the right, roughly at shoulder height. Danny palmed the switch on as soon as the door opened and unable to go any further, then he simply stood there.

That became his next issue to conquer and he refused to be pleased with himself when success came only slightly faster. Just two days later, Danny stepped into the room completely and then waited for the shaking to begin or the swooning feel of vertigo. But nothing happened and he heaved in a long, settling inhaled breath of air.

Eight firm steps in had Danny standing directly in front of the room's lone chair. He couldn't fight the need to glance over his shoulder though to ensure he'd left the door completely open. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he backed out and forced his hand to slowly flick the light switch off. However, he was nauseous and his hands were not calm as he relocked the door and it took him three additional days to decide if he would ... or even could ... continue with his little game. However, something else quite unexpectedly derailed him.

The retrial had begun with its subpoenas and scheduled court dates by this time. Five-0 was busy and still making time to keep an eye on the proceedings, especially Steve due to his personal interests. He, Kono, Chin and Danny were even called in to describe, discuss and be cross-examined on those facts pertinent to the case. Slowly and very surely, headway was made in Jason's favor. But revisiting Five-0's experiences with the drug had also been personal.

Danny felt the setback strongly coming on after attending four long days in court and long after he'd been required to take the stand. He'd conducted himself well and quite professionally when describing those clues which led the team to reopen the investigation related to Jason Matthews based upon the strong ties to the larger glow drug cartel case. He explained the awkward relationship amongst the teens with the math tutor, and then focused instantly on what was discovered in Martha Walker's red diary. Each fact was corroborated by Eric Doonan, Ivy Martin, and Mike Hanson. Still hospitalized, a statement was read from Martha which was hardly necessary at that point.

On the last day though, Danny's issues sparked warningly when the District Attorney moved on to discuss what and how the drug had been identified in Jason's football gear. By default, Kono's simple, one-time exposure was a factor in the cross-examination to substantiate the fickle power of glow. After Kono admitted to not remembering the incident, Chin Ho was called to the stand. With great trepidation, Chin explained the speed of the physical changes witnessed moments after his team-mate was exposed upon retrieving the equipment from the Matthews' home.

"Popper?" The D.A. asked with a crooked smile. "She was calling you names?" Kono's eyes were wide as Chin bit his lip and glared at the man. So far, he had managed to gloss over the discussions about blue Smurfs and Menehune. However, based on Kono's stunned expression, she most certainly would rake him over the coals later that night.

"She was suffering from various hallucinations. She saw things." Chin was desperately trying to tell the truth and still avoid bringing blue Smurfs and rambunctious Menehune to life in the courtroom. The D.A. was sniffing around again and Chin grew uncomfortable as he searched for the right words. Besides, he still had no idea what she had been talking about regarding waffles and some girl named Lucy.

"Were these hallucinations dangerous, Lieutenant? Not just causing instances of mere name-calling?" The D.A. pressed on. This time, Chin sighed in relief at escaping to answer a more straight-forward question.

"Yes, they were very dangerous." Chin said. He then elaborated on the injuries sustained to his badly bruised shoulder. With an apologetic look to Kono, he followed it all up with his need to handcuff his cousin after she tried to leave the safety of a moving vehicle. His description sobered the entire courtroom as he went into some detail regarding her continued visiting apparitions and her subsequent waltz into the oncoming line of traffic on the highway. With a somewhat sly glance to Danny, he gracefully omitted her favorite Haol'e remark spoken just outside the hospital.

Danny offered Chin a skittish smile in return, but his thoughts were far away. Sitting in court, hearing his teammate's testimony regarding Kono's exposure and Charlie Fong's confirmation of the drug's contamination was having an ill affect. It flooded Danny's memory with his own dire fight and what he was perceiving now as his own recent failures in the interrogation room.

With a stunned, shuddering inhale of air, Danny realized too, that he would need to relive and recount Steve's exposure and the terrible circumstances resulting in his own attack. Steve immediately felt the tremor next to him and glanced down.

"What's the matter?" Steve whispered softly when he saw that Danny was staring at the floor with a distant look on his face. "Danny?" Steve rocked into his shoulder when he didn't move right away. Then it was as if Steve realized the same thing at the same instant; their eyes locked and Steve simply knew. Just as they were discussing Kono's exposure when picking up the football gear from the Matthew's home, they would have to do the same at least twice more with Larson and Martha Walker's pending trials.

Nervously Danny shook his head at Steve, noticeably paled and then fidgeted in a hopeless need to escape. Excusing himself, he did his best to clamber over a few people hoping he wasn't so obviously looking as if he were diving through the rear doors of the courtroom.

"Danny?" Steve's whisper was in his ear as he nearly trod on his shoes through the rear doors of the courtroom. Danny should have known that he'd not make it the few feet alone as Steve took his arm. "This way."

Danny felt as if his body was in free-fall by the time they hit the outer corridor and very thankful for the strong hand that aimed him for the men's room. The two were blissfully alone for a few desperately needed minutes while Danny virtually drowned his heated face in water from the sink.

"Two more times, Steve. For Walker and then for Larson. Two." Using the mirror, Danny looked at his partner's worried expression because things were still far from being okay. Each time something happened to unsettle him, Danny felt not only blindsided, but like he was a total failure. He dropped his eyes to stare at the white porcelain of the sink as Steve lay a soothing hand on his neck. "At least two. I need to be able to do this."

The onus would be on Danny and the rest of the team, as well. Because other than remorse, Steve couldn't remember a thing from that night.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

After the trial, Danny angrily threw himself back into his private experiment. He was good in covering his morning jaunts to the interrogation room. No one noticed his self-deprecating mood swings on the days he conducted his personal tests or so dearly felt his own failures. By the time they'd arrived, he was over the worst of his snit and buried in case work. Steve wasn't buying much of his partner's absolute dedication to being in the office. Instead, he was forced to wait for a signal he hoped he would recognize; because, Steve didn't know what to do or how to ask Danny what he needed anymore.

Many days later, after needing a break from his sojourns to regroup and gather his resolve, Danny was undeniably irritable and realizing that he truly needed help. It was admittedly easy to traipse all the way down to the interrogation room. He could do it blindfolded and not even need to pause until the door was open and the light was flicked on. Danny even made it directly to his spot in front of the chair without mishap. The steps into the room were steady and even now. But he pushed ever harder in his annoyance for more because it was all taking far too long and he sensed his time running out.

Danny began to sweat heavily as he confirmed his next necessary goals. With a warning curse to himself under his breath, many more strides had him pacing the length and then the width of the bland room. He continued walking in a haphazard pattern until his respiration had calmed and the sweat had dried on his hands. For some reason, the chair eventually pulled him back and Danny stopped to stand directly in front of its empty seat.

His rational mind urged him on and then the urge became a physical need as Danny clenched his fists so tightly that his hands turned white and he left marks in his palms. He hissed when he barked his left shin on his stumble step forward as he half-turned to sit down in the chair. It was cold, hard and extremely uncomfortable in its purposeful design. Yet still as he waited for what he thought was the inevitable, it never happened. He was far from comfortable, however there was no tremble, no hitch in his breath or fearful dimming of his vision.

Personal mission accomplished, Danny began to laugh in sheer relief. The feeling also brought a flicker of tears to his eyes because in truth, he was far from done. However, it was time to bring Steve in and ask for help.

Retracing his steps, Danny turned off the lights and locked the door. He was back at his desk moments later and nearly humming a happy tune under his breath. Danny waited until their work day had ended before asking Steve to meet him at the office early the next morning. When that next day dawned, Steve arrived to find a curious handwritten note on his desk with a very clear demand.

_"Meet me in interrogation. Alone. ~ Danny"_

Unable to help himself, Steve literally jogged to the smart table to pull up the live security feeds. His stomach clenched in emotion when he saw Danny sitting patiently in the chair waiting for him. Steve paused and then turned off the view on the smart table before taking the steps two and three at a time down to meet his partner.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Hey." Steve breathed out as soon as he got to the doorway. In response, his partner offered him a tentative smile. "What's going on, Danny?"

"Close the door." Danny was pleased when his voice sounded more normal than he thought it might. His tension had only grown as he waited for Steve to appear in the doorway. He now needed the door firmly and solidly slammed shut. Danny needed someone he trusted to do it for him, and that person had to be Steve. If he hadn't been trembling before, Danny certainly was now as he prepared himself.

Narrowing his eyes questioningly at his partner, Steve knew this daunting exercise had to be going on for days, however he was stunned by the answer. "Before I do, how long have you been doing this?" Steve asked.

"First day back." Danny allowed the question and then shook his head at any other small-talk when Steve's mouth dropped open in alarm. Not days, a frightening number of weeks of self-inflicted torture.  _Alone_. Steve became instantly concerned and held up his hand to stop, even so Danny easily over-rode him. "No. I need your help. Now, close it. Hard."

With a firm inhale, Steve took two steps into the room and reluctantly did as Danny demanded. He slammed the heavy door so hard, the air was sucked into a small vortex and his ears felt the pressure change. "Maybe this idea of yours wasn't such a good one." Steve whispered worriedly. His hands were up again; this time as if trying to calm a high-strung suspect. "Danny? Take it easy."

Wide-eyed, Danny was already on his feet in front of where he had been sitting with his hands clenched. His response was merely to shake his head in denial because he suddenly had no voice at all. The change was startling when the door was closed to the interrogation room and he needed to force himself to adapt. In fact, he needed Steve to guess what was next and Steve winced at the silent beseeching request.

"Only to the count of ten and no matter what you think, it's not going to be a problem if we need to stop. I'll open the door and then we stop." Steve was in control as he counted out loud and just under his breath. Just loud enough for Danny to hear because he knew if Danny couldn't get himself to at least resume his seat, the door would need to be re-opened. Steve also knew that his partner would see that as a complete and utter failure. Danny was trusting Steve to not only be patient, but to do the right thing.

By the intentionally slow count of seven, Danny had unclenched his fists and two beats later was limply sitting in the chair. "Not you." Danny's voice was raspy from the sudden dryness in his throat. He wasn't sure what to expect of himself, yet what was happening physically honestly surprised him. He rubbed his hands on his knees and coughed when he tried to laugh. "Damned nerves .. got spooked .. not you, Steve. Please."

"So you keep saying." The uncertainty and doubt were not so far below the surface as Steve watched Danny regain control. He was having a very difficult time understanding why or how none of this could be his fault. Regardless, his partner seemed wrung out already. Even as he voiced it though, Steve knew what the disappointing answer would be. "Maybe that was enough for today. Small steps, Danno. Not so much; not so very fast." He suggested softly.

"No." He was accidentally too loud. "Not yet." Danny absolutely wanted more and he had a focus now inside the interrogation room and that focus was Steve. He stared at Steve as he forced himself to see every bit of clothing his friend was wearing. He catalogued every piece as if profiling a suspect. After that, he made himself find words for Steve's current demeanor which included things like: resentful, concerned and anxious. The exercise was excruciating as he battled his emotions, however it took Danny's mind away from the room itself and wouldn't allow him to fall into the abyss.

"I'm good." He whispered out loud as Steve snorted in utter disgust. The room was cold, yet Danny felt the sweat oozing down his back between his shoulder blades as he reminded himself to breathe. He seemed to relax and regain composure a few minutes later as his hands quieted in his lap. Ever vigilant, Steve remained uncertain as he forced himself to wait for the next step.

"Alright, Danny. We got this, just tell me what you want." His tone was firm and easily communicated his ongoing desire to stop. Steve was ready to pull the plug on the torment and on what he originally assumed was going to be a short attempt at conquering a few terrible ghosts. Once again, his partner completely surprised him.

Danny closed his eyes and inhaled sharply with a firm readjustment of his body in the chair. The room wasn't airtight. It only felt that way and as if the stark gray walls were beginning to touch his finger tips. This was not necessarily going to be the last step to overcome, nonetheless it was going to kick off the most difficult of them all.

"Sit down." Instead, Steve froze in place as the first warning signs trickled into his chest. Danny had much deeper ideas in mind than the simple closing of one large door or the settling of his badly frazzled nerves. "Just .. anywhere. Sit."

"No." Steve frowned, scowled and bit back the very real beginnings of an argument. He fidgeted by the door before glancing at it and gesturing to leave. "I think we're done." It was almost a plea at that point and he groaned at Danny's weak attempt at a shrug.

"Soon. Maybe. I need to at least start to tell you. But you have to be ready, too. I can't tell you unless you're ready. Do you understand?" His partner was forever thinking about other people and dwelling on their own feelings or reactions. Sometimes very much at his own expense. So, Steve nearly stopped breathing when he realized fully what Danny actually intended that morning.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked. He jerked his hand towards the door, even daring now to place his hand on the handle. Danny was already pale and he'd been trembling before he had even closed the door to the room. Each time Danny seemingly got himself under control, he lost himself just a few short minutes later. He'd even only recently received a clean bill of health. Now, Steve could almost swear that Danny resembled the man who had the panic attack so many weeks ago in the very same room. "I know you want to do this because of the trials, but maybe it's too much. Smaller steps, Danno."

Danny heard the continued pleas but he was done with his baby steps. "Ready if you are." Danny tried to grin through his words because he couldn't keep delaying the inevitable. Another part warred with his feelings for Steve though because it wasn't entirely fair to drop all of this on him without more warning. While Danny's decision was partly triggered by the pending trials, everything was soon to become so much more. Danny knew that and recognized it; but if he'd done it any other way, he wasn't sure he could have gotten through the exercise.

He grinned sickly to himself at the thought of other options.  _"So hey, Steve. Mark your calendar! Monday morning at nine, lets talk about the Miller incident. It's time I told you what happened. We'll just run through it .. one, two, three. No problem."_

Nothing seemed right regardless of the location, method or time of day. His apartment, Steve's house or even one of their offices. None of it was going to be perfect; only the interrogation room felt oddly right and so, Danny had settled on it. Yet, he knew it wasn't fair to his partner and he back-pedaled at the last minute.

"I'm throwing this at you. I'm sorry." His voice was raspy from a dry stress and Danny flinched at the sound while trying to get back to his feet. "It's not fair to you .. maybe today's wrong."

"No, I'm sorry. If you want to, then yes we can try." Steve was suddenly there, encouraging him to sit back down by placing both hands on his shoulders. He ignored the cold sweat seeping through Danny's shirt with a new resolve. "Don't worry about me, Danno. We stop this though when I say this time. My rules."

He was still doubtful but distinctly proud of what Danny was attempting to do. It had been no small feat to accomplish what he had alone and with his own brand of obstinate stubbornness. Because of that, Steve's misgivings were the last thing that Danny needed to hear that morning. Besides, Steve was more than touched by his requested participation regardless of the strength of their friendship. Danny could have asked Chin, Kono or anyone else. For all of that, Danny only wanted him to help from beginning to end because of the unspoken trust of having each other's backs.

"You begin where you want. I'll listen." Steve kept his hand on Danny's shoulders until he fully sank back down into the chair. Then he simply sat on the floor in front of him. It was no lie that Steve was equally anxious to know, but he couldn't even have imagined that it would come at him from this direction. However it played out now, the point was that Danny needed to get through what had happened that night with Doctor Arnie Miller.

"My rules. Remember. Because I'm going to tell you when we've each had too much. Then we stop ... wherever we are .. we stop .. we can always come back to this." When Steve got the muttered word of agreement, he put his hand on Danny's jumpy knee and smiled reassuringly. His partner was forever a ball of constant motion, nervous or otherwise. "Another chair would've been nice though, Danno."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"No windows. No air. No light. Nothing .. except for the noise. There's so much noise." Eyes closed in concentration, Danny breathed out the words he so despised which startled Steve entirely off his game. By the time he blinked back the rise of a crushing emotion, Steve was remorsefully shaking his head at their folly of trying to continue.

"Danny." Steve didn't know what to say when Danny finally re-opened his eyes. They looked lifeless and utterly bone-weary from stress. Danny had begun at the top with the takedown in the basement of the dry cleaners with his usual complaint about their suspects always trying to run. The headlong crash into the chemist's counter had been near spectacular and it was over before anyone could lend Steve a hand. A medic had checked him out at the scene and promises were made for a follow-up with a doctor to be sure. But only after they interrogated and processed Arnie Miller.

 _"We were all excited to get his guy."_ Danny recounted with a grin. After, he described the resounding slap Steve had delivered to Miller's cheek. Now though, Steve was nearing the point where he thought they should put a halt to the exercise.

 _"That wasn't the problem. That my friend, was only the beginning."_ Danny had chuckled early on but then instantly continued in a much more serious, dire tone of voice. It was now getting much more difficult to hear him as he fell into a monotone monologue. The beginning was poor, but where Danny was going now was a frightening place. He paced closer to the door only to glance worriedly towards where Danny sat. Steve knew that he personally didn't want to continue the exercise as he also began to struggle so desperately to control his own emotions.

"You had some choice words about me riding you after you got back from maneuvers." Danny shrugged to Steve's confused frown.

"You didn't ride me about anything, Danno." Steve whispered. He raked his hands roughly through his hair, furious with himself for forgetting so much. Steve wanted to stop, but in a morbid way he was now driven to know more. With a wary look at his partner for permission, his voice was raspy as he asked him to continue. "What else?"

"I evidently whine a lot. Maybe insist we follow procedures more than you really want to deal with." The sickly green smile was back, but Danny was far from happy. He stopped to bite back his nausea and wipe his face. Danny was pushing too hard and the spike of pain was flirting with him near the crown of his head.

"I .. no ... you don't." Steve was upset and Danny held his hand up to forestall the confused stuttering. He had also noticed Danny's uncomfortable squint which signaled the beginnings of a headache or migraine. But Danny was loathe to stop since he had very little left to remember.

"You weren't actually _you_. Not really." Danny had already said a thousand times over that Steve hadn't been himself. Not at all _himself_ and as such, he was not responsible for what he said or for his actions. In fact since Steve would vociferously argue those points, Danny had tried to more gently deliver the exact nature of the terrible altercation but Steve had persisted. However now that he knew most of the details, he was beginning to change his mind.

"Danny. We should stop now. You've had enough." He was on his feet, first pacing and then standing over his partner who was slouched exhaustedly in the chair. With his heels every which way and only the occasional toss of a hand, Steve wasn't sure how Danny hadn't quite fallen off the slick metal seat.

"I'm almost done though." Danny cringed at the look which remained on Steve's face. It was an impossible, indescribable look of sheer horror. Very softly, Danny added the last few details which he could remember. "I couldn't get you to stop ... not then ... and after ... you wouldn't let me leave."

They had been going on for more than an hour of stuttered stops and pauses. The entire time, Danny would firmly get himself in hand, only to lose himself seconds later. Steve had supported and coached him through most of it. As Danny continued though, Steve stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor. He had begun to constantly alternate between standing near Danny to pacing the room with every intention of opening the door and ending the session. He was mortified to learn that he'd toyed with Danny so maliciously before hurting him so very badly. In fact, he definitely wanted Danny to stop talking as he wiped the sweat from his hands on his pants.

"You're fast. So fast .. and I looked. I gave it away." Danny leaned forward to rest his face in his hands. His head was aching deeply behind his eyes and he didn't have much time. His words were muffled because of how he was sitting, but Steve clearly heard him. "Go ahead. You saw me look at the door and you said _go ahead._ I don't really remember much after that."

"I need a minute." Steve muttered when he heard the angry hiss of refusal which forced him to stop in his tracks. His own voice rose in what seemed like anger. In reality, it was due to an overriding fear and a terrible pang of guilt. Persisting, Steve firmly put his hand on the door and turned the handle. "I said we'd stop. I need to stop."

Danny jerked his head sharply and reluctantly, Steve dropped his hand to his side. He paced in front of the door as if he were caged himself while Danny watched him. There was a long silence where each waited the other out. Where Danny had originally been more agitated and on edge, that transference of emotion was now completely etched across Steve's face.

"I need to stop." Steve repeated it again and this time his voice broke. His hands were shaking as he rubbed them over his face. "I do. I'm not kidding."

He didn't think he'd have to be the first to call the truce, but he was. Steve's throat was painful from trying to combat the swelling, choked feelings of tears. Palming his forehead, Steve could barely even look at Danny for what he last said. "I didn't let you leave?"

He didn't want to believe it, but of course it was entirely true. With a sudden force, Steve spun in place in front of the door, completely stunned at the last sentence where the truth hung so threateningly between them. His shouted words were loud and damning as he whirled away and aimed his right fist for anywhere on the hard wall. "God, Danny! What did I do to you!"

His arm was stayed mid-swing before he could break his hand, his fingers or smash open his knuckles on the hard concrete. Steve tried to dislodge Danny from his arm and failed as his partner's finger tightened in warning. He wanted the shock of the feeling and the pain that would come, but Danny wouldn't allow it.

"Steve." He barely registered that Danny had stumbled to his feet to stop him. Steve couldn't look at Danny even when he felt the determined strength of his hands on his arm. They only disappeared for a second as Danny reach for the door around his back and was stunned when the air coming in felt even colder than that inside the interrogation room. The room was airless and stifling compared to what now whooshed in from the outside.

"You're right. Steve. We need to stop. We do. You're right." Danny's hands were back and guiding him from the interrogation room. Danny's voice was shaking along with the rest of him as he pulled them both to a corner in the hallway. "We need to stop for a while."

Danny tried to pin Steve to the wall but he was off to nervously pace again. Every few seconds, he would try to glance towards Danny with a look that reeked of sorrow and shock.

"We always have each other's backs, Steve." Danny meant every single syllable that finally spilled from his mouth. At first, it did nothing to slow down the frenetic movement, but eventually the words got through and Steve stopped to weakly lean against the wall with one shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you that what happened wasn't .. bad .. it was .. very bad." The emotionally exhausted glare warned Steve off the apology which was once more on the tip of his tongue. They were beyond apologies and much better than that at this point. Utterly drained, becoming sick and now very unsteady on his own feet, Danny walked over to him and placed his hand on Steve's heaving, equally sweat-stained chest. "Always. Isn't that right?"

"Of course." Steve whispered automatically as he swallowed hard and waited sensing that Danny still wasn't quite finished. He gripped Danny's elbow as he wobbled right in front of him despite the hand which was now fisting the front of his blue t-shirt.

"If it wasn't this damned room, I would never have asked you here to help." Danny needed the tactile support to stay upright, but he knew what he said next would put everything Steve was blaming himself for firmly to bed. Despite the migraine that was now truly taking hold, his voice was firm and definitive to prove he was done with any future disagreement on the subject. "I wouldn't want to be here with you. Alone or otherwise. Would I?"

In a way, it was a bald-faced taunt. A blatant challenge and Steve's face changed through a number of emotions. Oddly anger was at the top of the heap until he eased into acceptance because Danny didn't mean that Steve was part of his personal test. Once more, it was that simple statement of trust and friendship which made Danny smile tiredly up at him.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny had pushed much too hard. He could feel it through the sharpness of the occasional trembling which he failed to control and the migraine which was now going to be a definite. But his feelings of relief and personal accomplishment were stronger than the worries of that migraine as Steve helped him back to their offices. His final concern naturally then turned to Steve and his drawn complexion because he hadn't said much since they'd left the interrogation room. Unusually vulnerable and open, Steve's face and mannerisms were troubled not only by Danny's current unstable condition but primarily by what the SEAL had done. However, Danny's squinted glance towards Steve had his partner denying himself the continued and very obvious concern.

"I'll be fine. You did too much though." Steve griped softly as they eased through the doors to headquarters. The huffed mumble was barely audible, yet Steve managed to relax slightly at the sarcastic sound which declared that Danny believed the exact opposite. In the coolness of the atmosphere outside the interrogation room, their sweat-soaked shirts held an ice-cold dampness. Steve frowned when he felt Danny shiver in response. Not very firm of foot himself, the pressure behind his own eye was reaching monstrous proportions and he was also uncomfortable in the air-conditioned chill.

"Okay. No." Steve recanted as Danny rocked unsteadily under his supportive hand. Looking down, Steve saw that he probably was holding Danny's arm much too tightly in his own stress and he lightened the strangle-hold with a look of apology. What he had automatically said was far from the truth. "Maybe not so much. I'm not exactly okay, Danny. But I will be."

Danny squeezed his hand in approval which made Steve finally grin because even more quiet than usual, Danny easily communicated his thoughts very clearly. They were almost to Steve's office when Kono stopped them in the hallway.

"Where have you two been? I even brought malasadas for breakfast." Kono asked. She and Chin were there and tapping their watches, completely puzzled by the obviously occupied but now long-time empty offices. Their dual smiles faded as quickly as they'd stretched across they faces when they realized something wasn't quite right. "Lights were on .. cars in the lot. But no one's here? What are you two doing?"

She frowned nervously while trying to make a small joke about their empty offices. It was apparent though that both men were distracted and truly bothered by something. With Steve essentially holding Danny up, Kono eased under his other arm when she saw the trouble he was having.

"You're sick, Danny?' Kono asked with a worried look now for her cousin.

"Bit of a headache." Danny ground out under his breath. As she helped to steady him, Kono could easily feel the damp coldness of Danny's shirt.

"Looks like more than that to me." Her wise complaint was valid, especially when she got a better look at Steve who didn't seem to be much better. Stern and pale, it was as if he were searching for the words to explain their morning vanishing act. "Hey, really? Are you two, alright?"

"What happened?" Chin strode over quickly to help when he saw the serious expressions. The fact that Danny was leaning against Steve and had not shrugged off Kono's aide was undeniably an issue.

"Meds. Top drawer. Please." Wincing at the combined brightness of the overhead lights plus the morning daylight now streaming through the windows, Danny's demand was uttered through clenched teeth. It came out more as a hiss of pain as the aura and tightness of nausea increased.

"I need to sit." Danny puffed out as he suddenly sagged and Steve took a firmer grip on his arm. His next squint up to meet Steve's worried eyes resulted in a grim smile, but a smile nonetheless as he tried to reassure him again. "It will pass ... it does .. it will. I just need meds and to sit for awhile."

"Sure." Steve muttered, completely torn about what had gone on downstairs. He was also experiencing his own brand of adrenaline dump brought on by stress. With his free hand, Steve rubbed and then pinched the bridge of his nose firmly. Scarcely two hours into the start of a fresh, new day and he felt as if he'd run a marathon. As Chin changed direction for Danny's office, Steve aimed for his own where he and Kono deposited Danny on the leather couch. Blinds drawn and all interior lights now off, Steve used his knuckles to lean wearily on the top of his desk. Like Danny, he closed his own eyes against the assault of light and new sound on his senses.

"We're leaving for the day." Steve blurted when Chin returned with the medication and shook took two pills out for Danny. Water was soon shoved into his hands by Kono who sat next to him on the couch rubbing slow circles gently between his shoulder blades. Steve dug through his own desk for over the counter pain medication only to dry-swallow them around a harsh cough. Danny had resumed a similar position to one he held in the interrogation room. His face was buried in his hands as small pained tremors shook his shoulders. Kono simply knew what had happened based on the steady hand she held to Danny's neck. She looked up slowly though to ask for confirmation through a concerned look she aimed directly at Steve.

He nodded to validated her unspoken speculations about the interrogation room, Miller and what he and Danny had been privately discussing. Her nervous swallow was obvious before she dropped her eyes back down to Danny. However, Chin was waiting for an answer and not so very patiently now. As the four ranged around the office, Steve suddenly realized that he wanted them all together and he made a hasty decision. Maybe they would talk or maybe not. It didn't really matter.

"All of us actually. We're all leaving of the day. Close the office down and come over to my place as soon as you can." Steve made the demand before walking to where Danny was sitting. He wasn't at all surprised when the hand came up for him to pull his partner to his feet.

"What happened though?" Still worried but possibly less confused as he made a few assumptions of his own, Chin repeated himself softly. He wasn't going to get an immediate answer however as Steve began to leave the office.

"We'll talk about it later." Laying a hand on Chin's shoulder, Steve offered him a small smile. "Just close up and consider this a day-off from your benevolent dictator."

"Nice one." The murmur emanated up from Danny, complimented by a tiny snuffed chuckle. As they walked together from the offices, Steve heard a soft jingle and another somewhat sarcastic question. "Keys, Steven? I assume my driving privileges have been duly revoked? Again."

'Just for today." Steve's reply was quiet and very serious. He stopped long enough to take the keys from Danny's fingers, suddenly feeling guilty for taking his keys and his car at the drop of a hat. It was worse that Danny was admitting that he was not feeling well enough to drive and was barely on his feet. He heaved in a sharp breath through his nose, only to let the exhale come out just as severely. "Yeah, only for today."

It took an effort for Danny to peel his eyes open to a mere squint. It was almost amusing that Steve had once claimed sensitivity a trait solely belonging to Danny. "Ingrate. Give 'em back then." His voice was slurring from the pain but even if it didn't wholly make sense, his twisted words did the trick nearly immediately.

Steve had been falling into a faraway brood until Danny's soft slush of words reached him. "What? Ingrate?" Eyes briefly widening yet unable to say more, Steve managed a thin grin of sorts before beginning to walk them from the offices.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"You're describing what I did to Reid. The Petty Officer while I was on weekend maneuvers." Steve bemoaned to himself on a mere whisper. He had been demonstrating an aggressive tactic to Reid and had used his body to bring the midshipman down much the way Kono described now. Except there, the move had been conducted in a controlled environment with thick mats, spotters and a bevy of other military participants. However, the true merit of the dangerous skilled tactic had been duly tested on his partner without any of those luxuries.

"I easily could have killed him." Feeling sick once more, Steve hung his head between his knees. Kono had grudgingly and very tearfully stepped through Danny's failed attempt to get out of the room. She described how he'd almost reached the handle, missing it by a hairs-breadth when Steve grabbed him around the waist and upper chest. It was an abhorrent tactic which also risked injury to the antagonist, but Steve knew how to fall just so. Just right as to avoid injury to himself yet completely incapacitate his prey.

"He doesn't remember." Steve mumbled. His throat closed and the tears were back again as he started blindly at his fingers which were shaking. "I don't either. But I know what I did because I know what I can do."

"Steve, going over all of this isn't going to resolve anything." The worry in Chin's voice asked him to please stop. Both cousins had insisted that he lay down and try to rest after the significant emotional trials of the morning, but he had declined. Except for Danny who was hiding away from the sun and hopefully sleeping in a very darkened bedroom, instead they were all sitting on the lanai talking softly. The hushed discussions had begun amongst the remaining three nearly instantly.

"It will because I remember doing that with Reid. He elbowed me in the face." Steve murmured. While fogged, it was obvious at least to him that he'd reverted to one of the last physical exercises he'd been demonstrating. But the rules of the game had been omitted, tossed out the window, and the directive completely altered as the SEAL so easily employed his vast store of expertise.

"He seized and stopped breathing." The image of Danny on a ventilator forced Steve to flatly repeat what Kono said much more bluntly. She fidgeted, got up from where she had been sitting only to walk to the lip of the lanai to stare out across the sands. She was on the verge of tears and more determined than ever to defend her actions in having deleted the video files.

"Yes." Behind where Kono stood with her arms tightly wrapped around her body, she heard Chin resentfully affirm what she no longer could. "That's when we got there and opened the door."

As she grew more upset, Kono aimlessly caressed the tanned skin of her now healed arm. Under her finger tips, she traced the tender, raised ridges of scars and lost her fight against the tears welling in her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks completely unchecked as she listened to their soft murmurs. None of them needed to see the video because rehashing it verbally was painfully vivid enough.

Against the cousin's mutual better judgement, Steve had insisted they finish the narrative down to the moment he woke in the hospital. Kono described the professional move she had watched no less than three or four times before deleting the video files. She admitted her shock at the resulting seizure and then hesitantly described again how Danny had stopped breathing from the severity of the trauma to his body. But Steve was brutal in wanting to know every minuscule detail.

"How long did this take?" Now that they were talking, Steve wanted everything out on the table. He knew that Kono had watched the videos multiple times; they all knew that after her team reprimand because she had tried to at least substantiate that nothing of value had been terminated. At the time, her generalized summary had been more than adequate but that old stipulation had changed, been revised and was now completely reassessed.

"Danny tried to get you to back off the suspect at the thirty-second mark." Turning back to face him, Kono wiped her eyes. She steeled herself against more tears and physical reaction which were just scraping the edges of her emotional surface. After all, she was the one who had it all committed to memory. Not because she wanted to, but out of a strict duty to never forget and upheld by the dry list of notes she had taken by her own hand. It was her responsibility too because she had taken it upon herself to erase the files.

"Thirty-two seconds. He tried to intervene." Kono mentally reviewed her notes in her mind to check off other key time marks. "At thirty-five, you had him against the wall. At forty-two, Danny eyed the camera for help but we were already moving ..  _we knew_ that something was terribly wrong ... Chin and I were already on the way down there."

Steve was stunned that each escalation was barely time enough to blink once or possibly even twice. "He should have shot me." He was surprised by Kono's very sudden, loud gasp. He jerked his head up just as all the color drained completely from her face and a rivulet of another tear escaped down one cheek. "Kono?"

She shook her head in denial but Steve knew and he nearly smiled. "He thought about it didn't he?" Kono covered her mouth before bursting into tears; this time, even Chin was upset.

"He should have." Steve's voice was inaudible now. "He should have done it." The cousins never heard him for the sound of Kono's sobs and Chin's gentle murmurs of support. The three took a long time to collect their thoughts and regain some semblance of composure. Chin and Kono were arm in arm, while Steve sat limply in his chair with his eyes tightly closed.

With a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Chin released Kono from his tight embrace. Then, Chin sank down to sit next to Steve. "That drug is strong, Steve. It's a sick, terrible kind of strong. Everything just happened too fast. It was practically over by the time Kono and I got down there."

Unchecked tears streamed down Kono's face as Chin now completed the very last bits of what they'd experienced. "I tased you within seconds of arriving. Danny was down and not breathing. Your ongoing threat to Doctor Miller was quite clear, Steve."

"Miller?" Bewildered by this since the comment was new, he furrowed his forehead before roughly scrubbing both hands over his face. Of course Steve knew that the chemist had still been in the room. Handcuffed to the chair, he would have had nowhere to go until H.P.D. arrived to assist. But until that moment, Steve had thought nothing of the man. He blinked quizzically at Chin through the pounding in his skull, then to Kono only to shake his head in utter confusion. "What do you mean by that? Why would I threaten Miller?"

"With Danny down. He was no longer a threat to you." Through her tears, Kono took a shuddering breath because she would never forget the proud anger of his promise. Steve paled as she finished her recitation because he truly would never have stopped. "You said that there would be no more talking. No more negotiating. That that there would be no prisoners."

Steve looked up sharply to hold her eyes with a deep-seated emotion. He had surely meant business and never would have stopped without the strength of their intervention. His last words were aimed at Chin. Ever stoic, ever solidly there for all of them, he had yet to outwardly show any concern for himself.

"Thank you." Steve's eyes were glassy as he placed his hand on Chin's shoulder. With that one touch, there was no denying the deep tension lurking under the strength of his friend's skin. A few stray tears finally escaped, but the severity of Steve's tone broached absolutely no room for argument. "You did the right thing."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Steve woke to the vibration of metal, plastic and wood and with his eyes still closed, finally found the cell phone where he had left it on the side table next to his bed. After a short walk on his beach, followed by a refreshing shower, both Chin and Kono had insisted he try to get some rest. Each vowed they would stay and even begin preparations for a family barbecue once he and Danny felt more like themselves. So, with another dose of pain medication to combat a deep-seated headache of his own, Steve had finally acquiesced and folded himself into his own blissfully darkened bedroom. Despite his assumptions about not being able to sleep, he had done so nearly instantly. Now however, the vibratory sound of someone calling roused him from a deep rest. By the time his fingers found the phone, it had ceased its ringing and he tiredly lay it on his chest assuming that it whoever needed him, would call back or leave a message.

Sure enough, less than ten seconds later he felt the device vibrating through his t-shirt. "McGarrett." His voice was unexpectedly raspy but he was instantly awake when he heard the hesitant female voice.

 _"Hi?"_ Not yet truly upset, but close to it, Grace's voice warbled through. _"Uncle Steve?"_

"Grace?" Confused as to why she would be calling him, Steve sat up in his bed in one swift motion instantly on alert. "What's wrong, Grace? "

 _"Uncle Steve, Danno was supposed to pick me up at school. He's late and he's never late. I can't reach him and he didn't send me a text or call the principal."_ Now that she had someone on the phone whom she trusted, Grace's frustration, annoyance and even fear came out in one fell swoop.

"Grace." Steve tried to interrupt but if there was one thing Grace had gotten from her father, it was his ability to talk incessantly.

_"Danno always tells me if he's running late. But I've been calling him for fifteen minutes and Mrs. Kalawa is with me. She says that she's going to call my mom .. and I don't want her to. This is supposed to be my weekend with Danno."_

"Grace!" He was already swinging his legs off the bed and aiming for his pants and boots as the little girl chattered on non-stop.

 _"I called you instead because you're his partner and you should know where he is. Danno also said that I should never hesitate to call you, Uncle Steve. So, I did."_ There was the tiniest of pauses before the gauntlet was thrown firmly at his feet.

_"So? Where is he, Uncle Steve? Where's Danno? It's pizza night and we always have pizza night on Fridays."_

He almost laughed at the sweetness of the strong similarity, but Steve sensed it would completely undo the little girl's already waffling stoic nature. "Grace, the easiest thing for me to tell you is that Danno got sick at work. He took that strong medication for headaches and he's only sleeping. He's going to be very upset that he's late in picking you up but it's entirely an accident. One of us is coming now. Right now."

" _Oh_." There was a startled worried sound on the other side of the connection and he heard Grace explaining to Mrs. Kalawa that her father wasn't feeling well. Seconds later, he found himself speaking to the woman who wound up being a second-grade teacher monitoring the children's safety as they were released for the day.

"Either Grace's father or I will be there in fifteen minutes." He deliberately threw his weight around to protect Grace's plea about safe-guarding her weekend with her father when the teacher continued to hesitate. She questioned her obligation to contact Rachel once more but was instantly interrupted by the suddenly alarmed SEAL. In the background, he could hear Grace's simultaneous sounds of disappointment.

"No. No, he's completely fine and there's no need to contact Mrs. Edwards. I'm sure you've had a bad headache or two once or twice in your own lifetime." His wry words were almost too much as a stunned silence greeted his ears. Gritting his teeth, Steve wondered for the hundredth time how Danny managed what he did with his ex-wife, little girl and high-strung teachers with power.

"Mrs. Kalawa? Hello?" The silence was deafening until the woman reluctantly agreed. However, then she made him wait even longer to ensure that Steve was truly on Grace's list of approved contacts. Her steps were entirely appropriate but Steve was anxiously and silently begging the woman to hurry. When she came back with her verbal permissions, he couldn't get off the phone fast enough.

"Great! Thank you. As I said, one of us will be there in fifteen minutes and there is no need to contact Mrs. Edwards. Fifteen minutes, Mrs. Kalawa .. or less." Hurriedly ending the call, Steve hopped around on one foot as he slammed his feet into his boots and jogged downstairs. He was wide awake now as he scooped Danny's keys off the kitchen table. He poked his head into the spare bedroom to be sure, but Danny was completely dead to the world.

"Danny?" Steve whispered fairly loudly before taking a few tentative steps into the room. "Danny? Are you up?"

Flushed from sleep and perhaps still a bit sweaty, Danny never stirred. Any indecision he had about going for Grace on Danny's behalf completely evaporated. It was a simple but very important errand that he could do for his friend. Apologetic that Grace had a rough ending to her school day, but pleased to be able to help, Steve went immediately out to the lanai where Chin and Kono were sitting pleasantly with each other.

"I have to get Grace." Steve explained quickly. "She just called because she couldn't reach Danny. If he wakes, let him know that I'll be right back. Everything is under control."

Both were a bit surprised with Chin even checking his watch in confusion. "Dinners' momentarily on hold until I speak with Gracie." With a happy smile, Steve shrugged while tossing the keys to his Camaro in one hand. Over his shoulder, he laughed at their confusion.

"Hey, it's pizza night! Didn't you know?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Waving wildly when she saw the Camaro, Grace was beaming as Steve pulled up alongside the curb. Next to her on the sidewalk was a small overnight bag which undoubtedly held some added clothes for the weekend. He sighed in utter relief because he had managed to allay her fears and avoid what would have been an unhappy flood of tears. Not to mention, involving Danny's ex-wife in what could have been an awkward confrontation. Bending down for his hug, Steve then held Grace at arm's length. "Hiya, Gracie! How do you feel about having pizza night with all of us at my place?"

If possible her smile lit her face even more at the exciting idea. "Yes, please!" With an appreciative wave for Mrs. Kalawa, Steve swung Grace's hand in his own as he took her bag and backpack so she could get into the car.

"Is Danno still sleeping?" Grace asked as she buckled her seatbelt. Her face fell a bit as she considered the severity of his migraine. "His headache must be bad."

"It was, but he'll be much better when he wakes up. Then he will be so much better on top of that when he finds out that you're home already. You are going to be his surprise!" Steve tapped her playfully on the nose, entirely thankful that he had been able to salvage their weekend together. When Danny woke though, his reality could be much different once he thought he'd missed picking his daughter up from school. Steve knew that the doting father would wake like a ballistic missile once he realized where he was .. and where he had not been on time.

"Before we go back, we're going to the supermarket. I need your help picking out things for our pizza night." Steve announced. Grace made a confused face though and then shrugged uselessly. She didn't understand why they needed to go buy more food at the store.

"But Danno just orders takeout .. extra cheese .. and we watch movies. After, we go out for shave ice and a walk on the beach at night. It's pretty cool if we time it right for fireworks."

Steve smiled at the simple but very special details he never quite was aware of. "That sounds perfect, Grace. But with Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin already at the house, we're going to need lots more stuff than just takeout."

"Gross appetizers and Longboards." The droll comment from the unimpressed and almost disgusted near-twelve year old made Steve burst out in laughter. She was wrinkling her nose even and making a face about the idea of beer.

"You pick out whatever you want, Gracie! Just throw it in the cart." Steve chuckled as he drove to the store. "I'll get the beer and other icky stuff! We'll order the pizza when we get to my place."

"Extra cheese. Only." Defending her Danno before Steve could think of altering the pizza order, Grace was adamant.

Steve burst out laughing while holding both hands up in the air. "Extra cheese! Not a shred of anything else!"

By the time they got done shopping, the cart was stacked with chips, pretzels, dips and cookies. Steve was required to spend a small fortune for what became an elaborate selection of food and snacks. They had so much, that adding the supposed main course of takeout pizza was going to be overkill. There was also a fruit tray, a variety of cheeses and crackers, plus two large pre-made shrimp rings with spicy sauces. Grace had selected her favorite soft drinks which included an extra bottle or two of chocolate milk. She laughed when Steve placed two cases of beer next to her more age-appropriate choices.

"See! Longboards! Called it!" Grace giggled helplessly. Grinning foolishly as he put bag after bag of their treasure in the Camaro, Steve couldn't help swinging her up into his arms.

"I am so glad you called me, Grace." He meant it sincerely and she sensed his suddenly serious mood as she throttled him with another tight hug.

"Me too." She murmured into his neck. "Thank you for helping and coming to get me."

"Any time, Grace. I mean that." As Steve let her slide to the ground, he kissed the top of her head. "Danno's going to be so happy to see you when he wakes up." Her presence would make what had become a dour day into a sparkling evening for all of them.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The house was quiet when Danny finally and very tentatively opened his eyes. He'd learned the hard way to take his time finding his legs after such fierce migraines for fear of winding once more bedridden. Or worse, having the uncomfortable feelings of nausea morph into real bouts of mind-numbing and crippling vomiting. So Danny lay there quietly taking stock of how he truly felt. His sinuses were hyper-sensitive; as if he'd taken too much of an antihistamine leaving an odd cold-like pressure just above the bridge of his nose. Other than that minor discomfort, he seemed to be over the worst of it.

Danny slowly rolled over, noticing now that the door to the spare bedroom was now open. It was a subtle message to him that he'd been sleeping a very long time and he smiled as he heard the distant hum of voices. It was peaceful and Danny was mostly pleased with having made it through the tribulations of the morning. Of all things, he appreciated Steve's insistence that the team take the day and spend it together even if he wasn't entirely participatory for the first half. As soft laughter reached his ears, he relaxed even more back into the bedding taking a simple pleasure in being surrounded by his friends.

Eventually, he decided that he'd been lazy enough and he kicked the blankets down almost resentfully. Danny's sigh was audible as he roused himself more from his comfortable cocoon to swing his legs over the side of the bed. While he sat there testing the change in position, he used his left hand to poke his cell phone around to check the time and thought nothing much of it until he saw the number of calls he'd missed.

"Oh no. I didn't. I didn't just do this ... not to Grace." Danny grabbed his phone and thumbed the button for the main screen. It was well past the time he'd been due to get Grace from school and he'd missed five calls. Stumbling to his feet, Danny paged through the calls and cursed loudly when each only slightly staggered missed attempt was from his daughter. The flood of oaths that echoed in the room were loud as he dove for his pants and shoes. With one leg shoved into the left side of baggy material, he simultaneously leaned down for a shoe but tripped instantly in his haste. His hand barely saved him from a nose-dive into the hardwood floors as he pushed himself awkwardly upright.

"I missed her. _Nononono_!" Danny cursed again when he nearly dropped the phone because he was hitting speed dial and slamming the device between his left ear and shoulder. As it rang once and then twice, he fell backwards onto the bed to kick his other foot through the second leg of his pants before once again trying for a shoe.

"Grace!" Pants now up and in place, Danny was on the move with one shoe on and one off as he stumbled from the bedroom. The ringing had stopped and all he could hear was splintered sounds of laugher and what sounded like his daughter's voice. "Grace! Grace, where are you!"

The late afternoon was beautiful and they were all outside on the lanai organizing the overwhelming volume of snacks and desserts. "Was anything left in the store, keiki?" Chin laughed as he opened another bag of chips. "I don't think we need another thing."

"Gracie." Standing just inside the opening to the lanai, Steve heard the crash first and then the sounds of a distant curse which soon only escalated in intensity. "He's awake, sweetie."

He winced at the next unintelligible oath, but Steve's eyes were laughing as he pointed to Grace's cell phone which was on the patio table. Sitting next to Chin, Grace's face lit up with a brilliance as she followed his gesture to her phone.

"And the next sound you will hear is ...!" Steve laughed at his true accuracy as Grace dove for her phone.

She burst into giggles all over again when it chimed Danno's tune just as Steve dramatically pointed to it. Chin had to laugh too at the near perfect timing. As she answered the call from Danny, Steve was half in the house and half out. He could easily hear the continued muffled curses and then the anxious sound of his partner's voice in stereo. One from inside the spare bedroom echoing out to his right ear, and the other more faraway version echoing from Grace's hand.

"Grace! _Grace_! Grace, where are you!" Waving wildly, Steve ushered Grace into the house and pointed towards the hall where Danny was soon to appear. No doubt upset, frazzled and as Steve first called it .. near ballistic. As he came around the corner on an anxious half-jog, Grace giggled louder both into her phone, but also out to him in the hallway.

"Here, Danno!" Grace's peals of laughter were contagious and Steve couldn't help himself from joining in as his partner stopped dead in his tracks. Behind them, still on the lanai, both Chin and Kono were equally laughing at their friend's incredulous expression.

"Hi, Danno!" Face blushed from happiness, Grace repeated herself while running now to greet him. "Do you feel better now?"

Danny's face fell from one lined with a gut-wretching level of personal heartbreak to one of total astonishment. "Grace?" He almost dropped the phone a second time as a truly stunned laugh burst from his lips. But the one shoe he'd been holding with every intent to put on, did fall loudly to the floor as his fingers sprung open in shock. Seconds later, Danny just had enough time to catch his daughter in his arms. "How .. Grace?"

"Uncle Steve. He .. I called him like you said .. and ... well. He came." That was as far as she got as Danny enveloped her in a huge hug which lifted her clear off the ground before spinning her into a loving, tight circle.

"Uncle Steve." Danny whispered happily into her hair as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You bet Uncle Steve." Over her head as he crushed his daughter to his chest, Danny was beaming happily as he mouthed his thanks to his best friend.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue will follow this chapter.

**Chapter 31**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It was very late and the sun had long gone down. There was an obvious hum of energy in the house, possessed of a healthy feeling of tranquility. Grace and Kono were on their knees in front of the television and DVD player rummaging through the selections that Grace had brought in her weekend bag. After a gleeful discussion, one was chosen. The three men were barely paying attention as they ranged lazily around the living room in various sprawled positions.

"Chick flick?" Eyes glistening from perhaps one too many beers, Steve whispered across the sofa to Danny who offered him a sloppy smile and a proud thumbs up sign. Neither one of them actually cared what was selected or turned on, and Chin was far from participating at that point based on his content expression. Danny was slouched idly across the center of the sofa with what he swore would be his last drink as he failed at stifling a yawn. He had counted on his fingers to be sure he could have one after his prescription medication. But one had become two and he was extremely relaxed as he gave out with a gusty, satisfied sigh.

"You betcha!" Danny remarked with a teasing sarcasm entirely for his daughter's benefit. Laughing in return, Grace could only shrug because it was her choice for the evening. Backed by her Aunt Kono, they were all going to watch it together which only made things more special. As the movie got started, Danny groaned loudly as he recognized one of Grace's latest favorites, especially because it took place in Hawaii.

"This one? Again?" He rolled his eyes dramatically when she grinned up at him. Even though he also found parts of it very funny, the movie barely made his definition of the PG-13 approval rating in his book. "Do we really have to watch this one?"

"Yes, Danno! Aunt Kono likes it, too!" Grace giggled in mock exasperation.

There was a completely unaffected mumble from Chin who was dozing in the spare wing chair off to the side, with his own bottle rocked much too casually on his knee. Everyone was a picture of utter relaxation which Steve especially reveled in after the entire team had been stretched to their emotional limits. He was astounded by Danny's determination in battling not only his own demons, but so willingly taking on those of his friends. It had been more than difficult, but it had already made them a stronger, tighter unit. In a way, Steve understood why Kono had erased and terminated the video files. He toyed back and forth if he'd feel different, better or have a completely altered opinion had he seen what had happened with his own two eyes. Still feeling regret about losing the chance, Steve had said that to the cousins and Kono's deeply emotional reaction begged him to please believe otherwise.

After that, Steve replayed mentally what Danny had said before his friend had even begun his secret trips to the interrogation room. The loud pleas and emotionally upsetting demands from his best friend that demanded - in a very real anger - that he not watch the video files.  _"You should have asked me; you should have said something."_

As Chin breezily explained, Steve's attempt at a benevolent dictatorship had been justly overthrown and subverted.

Sometime during that long pleasant evening after Grace had so happily been retrieved from the strict hands of Mrs. Kalawa, Danny had pulled Steve to the side. It hadn't exactly been an apology since the ugly process had been necessary not only for the two partners, but for the entire team. However, Danny had needed to be sure that Steve was coming to terms with what had happened versus being angry or unsettled. As Steve had always known, his friend was forever worrying about everyone except for himself. The sincerity in which the concern was delivered was more than touching and Steve had truthfully assured Danny that he was, indeed, quite alright. And now that he'd gone through a much more personal experience with each member of his team, Steve thought he did understand and was reconciling the loss of the files to the betterment of their overall peace. That new perspective included an appreciation of their concern for him which was something he hadn't wholly grasped.

Moreover, they would all be individually prepared for testifying without as much emotional angst and nary a trace of personal guilt because what they'd done together had only solidified their bonds. That was being proven that very evening when no one made so much as a hint about departing the comfort of Steve's home.

Tapping Danny's knee while lazing on the sofa, Steve caught his eye. Gone was the presumed glassy, bleary expression and Danny quirked his lips. "You okay there?" Steve asked quietly.

"Perfect." Danny responded while measuring his partner much the same way and Steve nodded in kind. Nothing they had done that day had been especially pleasant, yet it would result in an infinite number of rewards. Though the twinkle was still there, Danny's eyes were equally sober as he decided if Steve truly was reconciling himself to everything that had occurred.

"Yes. Me too." Steve softly reassured him with a gentle smile towards Grace who had begun to giggle over a certain part in the movie. Re-arranging himself on the sofa, Danny bumped happily into Steve's shoulder.

"This has easily been and without a doubt, the best start to any weekend I've had with my daughter to date." Motioning with the bottle, Danny pointed down to where Grace, having pulled a pillow off the sofa, was curled up on the floor next to her Aunt Kono. "Have I thanked you yet for all that you did to fix what would have been a major fail in my life?"

"Five times At least." Scrunching further down into the arm of the chair, Steve had to chuckle again before choosing a low, serious voice. "I'm glad to help. You know that."

"Oh no. This was not help. This was divine intervention." Danny vowed more firmly. His pleasure in Grace's determination to be with him for the weekend and confidence in calling her Uncle Steve knew no bounds. "Thank you again." Danny whispered as both Kono and Grace began to giggle at the same time.

The responding murmur was just as soft and held as much pride as that with the little girl's father. "You're welcome, Danno."

"This is the best part!" Grace suddenly burst out. She was desperate for everyone to at least watch what was going to happen next in the movie. With a definite struggle, the men shifted their eyes if not their bodies towards the television screen. "It's the part with the waffles!'

"Trust me. There are a lot of best parts in this movie." Danny explained to everyone with a laugh. "Waffles only being one of them, of course."

"Hey, brah! A little respect here; I love this movie too! I never get tired of watching it." Kono exclaimed as she gave Grace a quick hug. "But check this out because it's totally adorable. Henry makes Lucy a waffle house with toothpicks."

There was a loud obvious shifting of position from Chin which instantly drew both Danny and Steve's attention. From what had been a half-doze, he was now wide awake and holding his bottle with a much more firm grip. The girls however were giggling hysterically as the scene unfolded and they completely missed Chin's stunned expression. His originally relaxed posture became tense as he leaned forward to be sure he was truly hearing and now seeing what he thought. He had marginally escaped describing this particular instance while taking the stand with the District Attorney. Unfamiliar with the movie and truthfully ignorant of what Kono had been babbling about in the car, Chin also hadn't quite described this to either Steve or Danny.

"I don't believe it." He groaned to himself as he squirmed forward in his seat. Now sitting on the edge of the chair, Chin was dumbfounded as the character of Henry stuck a tooth pick in Lucy's waffle house. He was honestly shocked as his mouth gaped wide when his cousin burst into peals of laughter about the  _waffleonians_.

_Henry: Here, you should try this out. Put this here. Swivelly door. Waffleonians can come in and out now._

_Lucy: Oh, are you from a country where it's okay to stick your fingers all over someone else's food?_

_Henry: Uh, no, I'm from this country._

_Henry: Were you gonna eat that?_

"What's wrong with Chin?" Nudging into Steve's shoulder, Danny asked the question just under his breath. Their friend was wide-eyed and almost spellbound as he watched first the movie and then his cousin's joyful reaction. Eventually feeling the dual sets of eyes aimed his way, Chin reddened before coughing uncomfortably, completely draining the final dregs from his bottle of beer, and then uselessly forcing his body back into a somewhat relaxed shape.

"Don't know." Steve muttered back. "Maybe he's got a weird thing for Drew Barrymore?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The issues of Martha Walker, Francis Peter Largo or Pete Larson, Doctor Arnie Miller, Maeve Hanson and their extensive band of cohorts which defined the larger drug cartel was handled in a very controlled manner. Not a stone was left unturned or charge forgotten. As Danny had once originally feared, each member of the Five-0 team was subpoenaed and required to provide a retelling of their experiences with the terrible drug and other particular, very key aspects of the larger case.

Not once, nor twice, but numerous times. It only began with Doctor Arnie Miller's trial during which his mightier-than-thou smirk was dashed permanently from his rather beak-nosed face. Then it continued on in some form or another through each subsequent legal court proceeding. Each trial offered its own host of challenges for them: individually and as a team.

But they were prepared even when verbally attacked by the most malicious of legal defenders. While it certainly wasn't enjoyable to be questioned so tediously nor vindictively, the fact that they had confronted their own emotional demons head on allowed them a very strongly united and indomitable front.

Once the drug related charges were cared for, things only worsened for both Martha and Largo. By the time the ex-math teacher and former tutor was presented and ultimately charged with his grand list of transgressions against a minor, he would not see the light of day for many, many years.

As time progressed and the lengthy battles were slowly coming to a close, the courts had a tougher time with young Martha Walker due to her vicious and unsympathetic attack on three police officers. Because of that, she was tried as an adult regardless of the renowned expertise of her own legal team who fought that label tooth and nail. However, her clear lack of remorse and emotion only substantiated her treatment. And as she duly filed away in her brain, everyone deserved what they got except for her because she would forever only care about her Largo.

Only her father had the strength to attend her sentencing by the time all was said and done. White-lipped in a tight silent fury, Martie refused to acknowledge his presence or any question lodged to her from the judge as she sat staring straight ahead. There was no sign of remorse or emotional reaction beyond that even when remanded to an adult jail where she would receive the benefits of significant psychiatric counseling. She was escorted away in the handcuffs she so loathed without a backwards glance towards anyone she left in her wake.

_**~ to be continued ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Movie/citation: 50 First Dates, 2004 property of Sony Pictures; Drew Barrymore / Adam Sandler


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: seriously. thank you for reading and reviewing! ;-) I even managed a bunny reference (sort of for the astute reader).

**Chapter 32 - Epilogue**

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

As with many high-profile cases, there were times when the cunning schemers and deceptive connivers made themselves known. These crooked opportunists could be anyone from a bottom-dwelling runner thrice removed from the main cartel, or even a more prestigious middle-weight criminal just biding his or her time to make their own industrious move completely at the expense of those whom were now out of the picture. As the authorities cleaned up, others took their places to take their own chance for criminalistic fame and fortune. Like sharks scenting blood in the water, it was their chance for a solid fifteen minutes in the limelight. If they were lucky, they could parlay that chance well beyond a fleeting moment and into something much greater.

Juan Marquis was one such individual. Originally a scrawny, unassuming lower-end runner, he had appeared to be content with his lowly station. No one saw him coming as he slowly climbed the ranks and then one day, his name was simply on Five-0's radar and they were stumbling over themselves trying to find out where exactly he had come from.

This latest thorn in the authorities' side had a growing entourage and was doing well for himself as the cartel broke up and became more splintered. What came with his unlikely success though was a great deal of attention: with the infighting, not all was considered to be good. Various rumors on the street indicated that Marquis seemed to be ignorant of some of these potential threats which could soon challenge his newly acquired throne. Mocked behind his back by some for being too short-sighted, others were in line just waiting for the right person brazen enough to gut the rising star and end his short reign.

It was Danny who thought, while there could be some truth to the infighting, the situation regarding Juan Marquis' rumored ignorance could possibly be more contrived than anyone realized.

The anonymous call came into Five-0 Headquarters late on a Tuesday morning. Demand on the streets was higher than ever for glow and despite his proposed lack of polish and business acumen, the truth was that the unlikely Marquis had become a major player. One day, he had what seemed like a better than decent toe-hold in the rise of what could be a powerful new faction. The tip came when the team was anxious for a break in the never-ending case. Kono took the call and immediately tried for a trace expecting and then confirming that it was being made from a burner.

 _"Juan Marquis."_ The voice was mechanically robotic.  _"I know you want Marquis. There are plans for a major deal. This week."_

None of them were ignorant to the potential for prank calls or the proverbial dead-end. However, the call had a foundation of sorts because other parts of their investigative work indicated that a tête–à–tête was being planned  _soon_  between Marquis and an as yet, unidentified wealthy overseas connection.

"What's your proof?" Kono demanded. "We hear things like this all day; every day."

 _"I will be sending you something. A thumb drive."_  The caller was brief although the information which he then left Kono was specific and very concise. The time and date of the meet was confirmed for that coming Thursday at a construction site for a new hotel. Kono was advised to expect the delivery of the thumb drive with additional images, names of associates, and useful details critical to substantiate their case against Marquis. With a sharp laugh, the caller hung up when she asked what was in it for him.

That same day, the thumb drive was left oddly at Kamekona's shrimp truck sometime during his most busiest of lunch hours. Finding the small object left in an a thankfully clean and empty paper shrimp boat, Kamekona hadn't seen a soul. The note left with it and the drive itself were both untraceable; but as the anonymous informant said, the drive did contain the depth of data promised.

"We take this one seriously." Steve confirmed eighteen hours later once additional intelligence revealed the accuracy and apparent legitimacy of the pending meet's players, the date and the time. Five-0 knew that they were merely trading one current problem for another future issue which may or may not be just as big, or even larger. But they would take what they could if it kept even some of the terrible drug off the streets in its many forms.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"This was too easy." The complaint came from Danny after their much coordinated sting operation done with the assistance of H.P.D. SWAT and other hand-picked H.P.D. personnel. Of which, Officer Moore was also in attendance.

"Did you want to run around a little bit more, Danny? We could let one or two go again just for kicks." Grinning from ear to ear, Chin taunted him about the few criminals they'd literally had to chase or cut off from attempted points of escape. While somewhat out of breath from a few minor attempts, there were blessedly no injuries, casualties or single toe stubbed in the well-orchestrated operation. Their one major disappointment though was that Juan Marquis was not actually in attendance.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Danny smirked as he stowed his weapon and turned before jogging over to help his partner. "This proves my point that something else is going on and that this was some sort of ploy. I'm not sure why or how yet, but it feels totally wrong. That anonymous tip was a carrot."

Chin made a face as they cleared the scene. "Could be. But we didn't do too badly all things considered."

"Exactly!" Waving his hand at the corralled group of drug dealers, Danny claimed that made his point. "We didn't do too badly considering who was here, but we didn't get our main target .. Marquis was stuck under our very noses like a carrot."

Instead, they had the man's clear second in command and younger brother, Alvaro. Chin and Kono were now flanking Steve and Danny who had the younger Marquis brother between them. Steve had one hand around the man's bound wrist with the other fisting his shirt as if he held him by the scruff of his very thick neck. The younger brother was the antithesis of his elder brother in every way. Where Juan was more preppy, slender and tall, Alvaro looked like a heavy-weight boxer with the meaty neck and hands to prove it. Built like an ox, the man was undeniably strong.

"He set me up!" Alvaro was straining stupidly against the tightly applied zip-ties and nearly swinging off his own feet as Steve and Danny thrust him forward. "I trusted him and my own damned brother set me up!"

Interested by the emotional outpouring of angry words, Chin raised his eyebrows towards Kono who was also beginning to smile. "I wonder if this is the game Danny meant." Chin remarked softly. It made the owner of the anonymous tips and thumb drive an even greater interesting unknown. It would be equally interesting to learn why Alvaro believed Juan would so willing set him up only to be captured by the authorities.

"There is definitely some very interesting chatter going on." She remarked softly. Nodding towards their catch, Kono elaborated just a bit more with what she had overheard.

"It seems as if Alvaro here was vying for Juan's position. Most of these people work for him and not Juan." She voiced what they were now all thinking because the possibility of familial infighting. While they would get more because Alvaro would have good intelligence, if Juan had indeed setup his own brother for a fall to get him out of the way, the older Marquis was not as daft as originally rumored.

"Is that so? Looks like big brother got you first." Steve smirked at their suspect, receiving a suddenly very ugly look in response. That one look completely negated Alvaro's earlier defensive words about trusting his brother because his goals were of the same ilk.

Over his shoulder, Danny glanced at the cousins before giving the bigger Marquis a warning shake when slightly resisted getting into the SUV for transport. "One was the carrot. But this one; this one's found himself falling down the rabbit-hole."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny was silent as they returned to headquarters. One part of his brain was crunching through his belief that Alvaro Marquis had become the expendable offering by his much wiser older brother, Juan. If their anonymous caller had actually been Juan Marquis, the man should be applauded for his wily plans at having his foes essentially handed over to the authorities on a silver platter. One call, one tip and all of his 'problems' had evaporated without having so much as lifted his own skinny finger. It was brilliant in its simplicity.

However, the other side of Danny's mind was much more emotional. He was analyzing himself quietly and testing his mettle for the first real interrogation since Pete Larson had been brought in. His checklist was almost amusing as he took mental stock of his calm breathing, steady hand and level head. Squinting unconsciously, he made a face as he tried to summon something potentially very negative and failed.

The four entered the building as always, only parting ways for Steve and Danny to escort Alvaro Marquis to interrogation. Continuing in his pensive tests, Danny remained almost mute until Alvaro refused to move forward just a few feet from the interrogation room door.

"What's your problem? Get going." Danny ordered as he tried to propel the now resistant suspect the rest of the way down the hall. Rocking in place, Alvaro dug in though and shook his head in annoyance.

"No way. I want my lawyer. It's my right." The demand was a rough growl, to match the man's sheer size and breadth of muscular chest. Steve was instantly antagonistic with a voice that mimicked Alvaro's timbre.

"That would be a definite answer of no." Steve replied as he resumed his former hold on the man's neck. "We have a few things to discuss with you first. One on one, so to speak." Angry, Alvaro stiffened in anger but didn't put up a direct fight as Steve and Danny both pushed him forward.

Up until that moment, Steve's step was firm but it hid an anxiety as Danny quieted more from the hotel construction site back to their offices. Circumspect glances told Steve nothing about Danny's mood. So he toyed with insisting that they all manage the interrogation as a team, or that Danny even sit it out entirely.

Having more than two in interrogation was actually a reasonable suggestion in many ways because the man was so intimidating in his sheer size. His growing hostility in the corridor provided Steve with reason for that very request. However, the professional and emotional slap in the face to his best friend and partner would be monumental, so Steve kept the thoughts and suggestions to himself. He trusted Danny to say something or to make some sort of sign indicating he needed a change; however, neither had yet happened. Slightly uncertain, Steve did pause just outside the room, once again digging his fingers into Alvaro's muscular arms and neck as the man squirmed in his anger.

"I would cooperate if I were you." Steve warned the man. But standing just behind Alvaro, Steve was gazing openly at Danny with a sudden need for reassurance.

Only Danny could see Steve's questioning expression and even if anyone else did, it was much too subtle and broadcasting a message that only Danny would comprehend. The silent reply automatically made Steve relax for Danny only mockingly rolled his eyes as he strode forward to open the door to interrogation with a grand kingly gesture. Lights were on and Danny was already in the stark room by the time Alvaro was seated and latched firmly in place.

Then, before Steve could do more, Danny was slamming the door solidly closed causing an echo in the barren, minimalistic concrete room. His confident smirk and candid wave to the camera in the far upper corner was distinctly done for both cousins' benefit. The lively flourish resulted in a disgusted muffled curse from Alvaro who didn't understand the comic grandstanding. Steve could imagine the laughter upstairs as the two watched from the main office area because he too, had begun to smile.

"Have at it, partner." Arms folded, Danny bounced on his toes with the happiest of sardonic leers. Tapping his watch, Danny spread his arms wide with a content chuckle while Steve's smile deepened. "What are you waiting for?"

Alvaro Marquis might as well have not existed for the special shared look between the two friends. With a grin wider than he could possibly have imagined, Steve playfully punched Danny's arm before turning his gaze back to Marquis. In an instant the warmly appeased look in Steve's eyes was gone. In its stead was a brooding danger that didn't bode well for Juan Marquis' former second in command.

"Now. We begin. My way." Steve stated almost too calmly as compared to his darkly controlled expression. The smug smile grew on Danny's face as Alvaro Marquis glanced first to him before nervously studying the SEAL who now leaned so threateningly over where he sat.

_**~ END ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this drug and the idea of what unfolds between Steve and Danny as the main characters are adapted and inspired from a wonderful story in a completely different fandom published 2009 and updated 2011. A kind reader of both fandoms asked if I would try to adapt it for H50. 
> 
> Before taking this challenge on, I attempted to contact the author over a 4 week period and through various means - but with no result. The person has not been active since 2011 from what I can find out. The original characters and plot from that first story are the property of that original author (NoirCat). No copyright infringement is intended here in this adaptation.


End file.
